


Много шума из ничего

by Kenilvort



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:39:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenilvort/pseuds/Kenilvort
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пить – вредно. Причем не только для печени…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Много шума из ничего

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beside](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beside).



> Почти ни разу не канон. Основные вехи таймлайна 1-го сезона сохранены, однако действие перенесено в наши дни. Не одному же «Шерлок ВВС» так делать. AU – неполноценная: изменения коснулись главным образом характеров и отношений персонажей между собой. ООС – жутчайший и, как это ни безнравственно, сознательный. Также имеют место много пафоса и стилистическая хромоногость.  
> И еще! Обычно иллюстрации рисуются под текст. В данном случае автор пытался написать текст под иллюстрации – роскошную подборку вайссоарта error256.  
> Арт взят из работ error256 (http://error256.livejournal.com/), которая любезно разрешает его использовать, и приведен, чтобы читатель мог лучше представить себе персонажей.

                                        

 –  Меня раньше часто спрашивали: «Are you Alice?» – это вообще для кого продукт? В смысле? Да я тоже не очень понимаю… Но 21-й век, он такой. Машины летают по небу, мобильные доспехи хранятся в подвалах домов, мужчины лапают друг друга без зазрения совести… [1]

В жизни Хидаки Кена было много разных пробуждений. От звона церковных колоколов, созывавших воспитанников приюта к безбожно ранней заутрене, или глухого шарканья ступней, когда после ночевки в тренировочном лагере сокомандники брели в сортир, загребая ногами отставший линолеум. Будил Кена и Йоджи, заимевший дурную привычку выпроваживать своих девиц на заре. Случалось, не давали спать бесцеремонные ремонтники, плевавшие на все, кроме премиальных за досрочную сдачу подряда. На этот раз Кен проснулся из-за того, что ему было плохо.

– Нет, ты чё-то не то говоришь… Но я слышал мнение, что раз у нас Алиса – мальчик…

Где-то рядом надоедливо вещало радио. Радио у Кена не было. С трудом продрав глаза, он тяжело уставился в плывущий потолок. Долго не выдержал – замутило – и снова зажмурился.

– Нашёл, к чему придраться! Я тебя защищаю, потому что ты Алиса. Сценарий такой. Нечего искажать предпосылки!..

Транслировали промо-ролик к аудио-драме – те были жутко популярными у девочек. Кен даже, вроде бы, узнал двух модных сэйю[2] – во всяком случае, при их упоминании школьницы начинали задыхаться и визжать ничуть не хуже, чем при виде Рана с Йоджи.

«Визжащие девчонки… Б-боже мой!» – Кен схватился за голову и раздраженно поморщился. Сама лишь мысль о громких звуках причиняла боль.

– …нечего ставить меня в один ряд с предметами личной гигиены! Вообще, всё из-за тебя! Это ты у нас сомнительная фигура – вот ты и думай, как с этим бороться…

Радио-перебранка перешла на повышенные тона – и теперь неприятно отдавалась в мозгу. Кен попытался перекрыть доступ звукам, спрятав голову под подушку. Речь стала тише – но ненамного.

«Бля-адь! Да выключите вы его уже!»

Какое-то время Кен просто лежал, но вскоре снова заерзал. Подушка тяжело давила на затылок, волосы на висках намокли и слиплись, а по щекам и шее заструились тонкие, вызывающие отвращение струйки пота.

«Жарко…»

В комнате и вправду было душно. Воздух казался неподвижным и густым и словно отдавал болотной тиной. По этой или по какой другой причине во рту у Кена было мерзко. К покрытому испариной телу противно липли влажные простыни.

С раздражением отбросив подушку в сторону, Кен перевернулся на спину.

Звуки радио стали громче. Вздохнув, он устало потер лицо.

– …я?! Если бы кто-то не говорил постоянно, что будет меня «защищать», никаких недоразумений бы не возникало! И то, что ты «слушаешься только королеву»… Сплошные романтические элементы! Так что главная проблема у нас – ты!

Окно было немного приоткрыто, но легкая прозрачная гардина оставалась неподвижной: погода стояла безветренная.

«А про кондиционер вчера я, видно, не подумал…» – Кен мысленно ругнулся, пытаясь прикинуть, что хуже: встать и включить-таки злосчастный охладитель – или страдать от перегрева, но остаться лежать.

В комнате царил полумрак. Редкие пятна солнечного света, сумевшие пробиться сквозь затенявшую окно густую листву, оплетали ножку письменного стола. Кен тупо разглядывал расчерченную солнечными полосками мебель. Обычно, когда он просыпался, солнце уже – или еще только? – заливало столешницу.

«Сейчас намного раньше? Или наоборот – позже? Тв-вою же мать…» – Кен запустил пальцы в торчащие дыбом волосы и с силой прижал ладонь к виску. Тот отозвался вспышкой острой боли.

«Бля-адь».

Раскалывался не только висок – болело все тело. Тыл ныл особо неприятно.

«Били? – подумал Кен вяло. – Если да, то кто?»

Он попытался вспомнить, что вчера произошло.

«Вчера? Ну да, сейчас-то уже определенно сегодня. Знать бы еще, когда оно успело наступить…»

Кен наморщил лоб. С утра он был со всеми, в магазине, и делал то же самое, что и всегда: что-то опрыскивал, стоял за кассой, двигал кадки… Затем… Затем, вроде бы, доставлял заказы. Возил цветы в Акасаку[3] – странно, что кто-то из этого района вообще у них что-то купил; потом – икебану в арт-галерею в Роппонги[4] и что-то еще, какую-то мелкую ерунду – в стрип-бар на задворках Кабуките[5]. После чего… Кен помрачнел. После чего (и вплоть до утреннего пробуждения среди перекрученных простыней) в памяти зиял провал – большое черное пятно, на монохромном фоне которого изредка вспыхивали яркие всполохи, изумрудно-зеленые и цвета желтка. Кен жаждал опознать в них Шульдиха (это позволило бы ему ненавидеть более предметно), однако с тем же успехом это мог быть и светофор.

Рекламный ролик на радио подошел к концу, и после вежливого щебетания ведущей динамик разразился Бак-тиковской “Rhapsody”, рваный ритм которой вызвал у Кена новый приступ дурноты. Разлитый по комнате скудный солнечный свет неприятно резал глаза.

Значит, не били – пил.

В жизни Кена это было далеко не первое похмелье, да и утренний страдалец Йоджи мелькал перед глазами достаточно часто, чтобы он безошибочно сумел определить природу своих нынешних мучений: набрался вдрызг.

К горлу внезапно подступила тошнота… и темный, горький страх: обычно Кен почти не пил (бутылка-другая пива не в счет), и если так налакался, значит, что-то случилось. Что-то… Серьезное.

«С остальными».

Судорожно сжавшись, сердце гулко застучало о ребра – совсем как в прошлом, на футбольных тренировках, после которых никогда не оставалось ни дыхания, ни сил.

Это была не паника – обычный здравый смысл. Конечно же, с ребятами – больше у Кена ничего не было. По крайней мере, ничего такого, из-за чего бы он решил наклюкаться. Ну, разве что Япония опять продула матч по соккеру[6]. Или наоборот, выиграла... Впрочем, никаких важных игр вчера не транслировали, а значит…

«Ребята».

Кен рывком сел на постели. Во рту стоял вкус выпивки и желчи. Если с ними… Кен сделал над собой усилие. Если с ребятами и вправду что-нибудь случилось, нужно спешить – может, еще получится…

Комкая простыни, он стиснул кулаки. Инстинкт подсказывал: если бы что-то можно было сделать, он сделал бы это что-то вчера. Сделал – а не накачивался спиртным. Но раз набрался в стельку, значит…

В дверь постучали – громко, сильно, резко.

Вздрогнув от неожиданности и машинально скорчив гримасу – похмелье и не думало отпускать – Кен непонимающе уставился на дверь. Э?

– Кен, подъем.

Р-ран? Неужели там – Ран? Кен отчаянно потряс головой – и с силой прижал руку ко рту: не нужно было это делать, ой, не нужно…

– Ран-сан, зачем ты его будишь? – в приглушенном голосе Оми звучало осуждение. – Кен-кун сегодня не дежурит в магазине. А значит, ему нет нужды вставать так рано.

– Вот пусть проснется и порадуется этому.

– Это жестоко.

– Да? Спасибо.

Последовала недолгая задумчивая пауза, и Оми осторожно уточнил:

– Ран-сан… Ты полагаешь, только что – я сделал тебе комплимент?

– Желаешь, чтобы я расценивал твое высказывание иначе?

На сей раз пауза была значительно короче.

– Эмн… нет, пожалуй, нет, – и Оми деликатно сменил тему: – Тебе не кажется, что в доме пахнет дымом?

– Это Йоджи.

– Нет, я имел в виду не сигаретным.

– Говорю же тебе, это Йоджи. Готовит завтрак. Вафли по-французски.

– Вафли по-фра… Ран-сан, ты должен был его остановить! Не знаю, как насчет французских поцелуев – может быть, они у Йотана и получаются, но кухня – не его конек!

Ребята?! Кен разинул рот. Они что, живы? То есть, как?!

Кен с облегчением рухнул обратно на постель. Живы и даже, кажется, здоровы. По крайней мере, двое из них – точно. Пока. Что будет после вафель Йоджи, предугадать было трудно.

– Кен, вставай! – Ран снова с чувством бухнул в дверь – как оказалось, под занавес. Кен ожидаемо скривился и принялся баюкать ноющую голову, прислушиваясь к звукам удалявшихся шагов.

В комнате снова воцарилась тишина. Расслабившись, Кен лежал на кровати, обнимая брошенную ранее подушку, и на его губах блуждала широкая, пускай и несколько пристыженная улыбка. Это же сколько нужно было выпить, размышлял он лениво, чтобы придумать такие страсти? Брови его задумчиво сошлись у переносицы. А ведь и правда, сколько?

Путаясь в простынях, Кен попытался встать – и тут же приглушенно охнул. Штаны, которые он спросонья принял за пижамные, на самом деле оказались джинсами. Модели Кен предпочитал хорошо сидящие, а если попросту – исключительно тесные: подход, отличавшийся завидной эстетичностью, но неважным кровообращением. Несколько следующих минут ушло на то, чтобы растереть немилосердно ноющие ноги.

«Зато теперь – и это плюс! – я знаю, почему у меня все болит. И в частности, задница. Воспоминаний о вчерашней ночи никаких, тылы саднят… Так можно до чего угодно додуматься. Опять…» – покачав головой, Кен кое-как доковылял до брошенной в углу мотоциклетной куртки, поднял ее, гордо хмыкнув на вышитые на спине цвета клуба, и побрел обратно к кровати, попутно шаря по карманам в поисках бумажника.

Став частью Вайсс, Кен незаметно для себя обзавелся привычкой таскать с собой внушительные запасы наличных. Нужды в них не было (как и большая часть обитателей Токио, Кен предпочитал делать покупки с помощью платежных карт), но это придавало ему уверенности.

Ложное обвинение и окончание спортивной карьеры больно ранили Кена, однако крах прежней жизни, благоустроенной и счастливой, повлиял на него гораздо сильнее. Чернила на его анализе на токсины еще не успели просохнуть, как Кен уже лишился всего – жилья, друзей, денег. Будущего, которое ему, помешанному на футболе, казалось блестящим.

Правда, сперва он этого не понял.

Тотализатор? Сговор? Ерунда какая-то! Через неделю у их клуба матч с командой первого дивизиона!

Официальное расследование продлилось недолго – Джей-лига[7] собрала пресс-конференцию уже на следующий день. Как сообщили репортерам, многообещающий голкипер «Yokohama F. Marinos»[8] Хидака Кен оказался замешан в нелегальном азартном бизнесе – нелицеприятной изнанке любого большого спорта. Хотя формально вина Хидаки была доказана лишь в случае последнего сыгранного его клубом матча, полиция предполагает, что на подпольных букмекеров он работает уже давно. Согласно полученной информации, Хидака «сливал» свои игры в обмен на крупные суммы денег. В настоящий момент сотрудники правоохранительных органов опрашивают остальных игроков. Руководство клуба активно сотрудничает…

Лишившись поддержки ассоциации, Кен оказался один на один с окружающим миром – и противопоставить этому миру ему было нечего. Счета на время разбирательств были заморожены, а позже, когда полиция наконец сняла запрет на проведение банковских операций, обнаружилось, что денег у Кена практически нет. Финансовые вопросы он в свое время оставлял на откуп агенту, считая себя человеком неделовым, а потому предпочитая не вникать в суть проводимых сделок. Как оказалось, зря.

Глупое недоразумение, которое, должно было разрешиться в мгновение ока, так почему-то и не разрешилось – и Кен оказался на улице с неожиданно четким пониманием: ему некуда пойти, негде переночевать и не у кого взять денег на еду. С Казе почему-то было не связаться, а позже он и вовсе куда-то пропал…

Выбор оказался небогат: попытаться отыскать ночлежку, переночевать на улице – благо, стояло лето и скамеек в парке было завались… или вернуться в приют.

Кен выбрал последнее. Не сразу, правда – целый день прослонялся по городу, пряча лицо в поднятый ворот куртки и тщась придумать что-нибудь еще. Просить о помощи монахинь Кен стыдился, но своего стыда стыдился даже больше: полученное в детстве католическое воспитание осуждало гордыню.

«Всего на пару дней, – убеждал он себя, – пока все не уляжется. Потом я сразу же уйду».

Так и случилось. В некотором роде.

Через два дня Кен и вправду покинул приют – намереваясь больше никогда туда не возвращаться, устав от любопытных, осуждающих и презрительных взглядов: ну надо же, бывшая знаменитость! Звезда, которая, не успев еще взойти на небосвод национальной славы, перегорела по собственной глупости.

Спустя неделю Кен вернулся назад – на работу его так нигде и не взяли. Не то чтобы его это смутило, и он забросил поиски, но после нескольких ночей в ночлежке шансы на трудоустройство здорово упали. Кен не принадлежал к числу людей, которые согласны принимать участие в забеге ради самого забега: если шансов на победу нет, пускай дистанцию бежит кто-то другой. В приюте Кен, по крайней мере, мог поддерживать приличный вид.

Позже, вспоминая прошлое, Кен пришел к выводу, что дело было вовсе не в чистоте или, скажем, опрятности. Едкий запах дезинфектанта, пропитывавший стены богадельни, был не противнее приютского запаха ладана. Дело было в надежде. Воспитанники жили ею, надеждой на лучшую жизнь, она ждала их там, снаружи – стоило только вырасти и уйти, в то время как у бродяг из ночлежки надежды больше не оставалось.

Кен провел в приюте гораздо больше времени, чем ему бы того хотелось, и – как он не без причины подозревал – чем того бы хотелось монахиням. Скандал вокруг его дисквалификации никак не утихал. Кена искали папарацци и оскорбленные в лучших чувствах болельщики, кроме того, периодически таскали на допросы в полицейский департамент – ну может, хоть на этот раз чего-нибудь сболтнет? Многие узнавали Кена на улицах, показывали пальцами, свистели, бежали следом – смотрите! Смотрите! Это ведь тот самый!..

С каждым новым днем Кен все больше замыкался в себе – и вскоре уже привык агрессивно щетиниться на любые вопросы. Порой, ловя на себе сочувственные и, вместе с тем, по-матерински укоризненные взгляды монахинь – «Что ты делаешь со своей жизнью, Кен-кун?» – он опускал глаза и виновато морщился. Теперь жизнь представлялась Кену чем-то вроде газеты, из которой кто-то повырезал куски и даже целые страницы. Все, до чего он смог додуматься, это попытаться снова как-нибудь ее собрать, пустив бумажные обрывки внахлест и компенсируя дефицит бумаги избытком клея – пусть даже строчки сливались, и их стало невозможно прочитать…

Работы Кену по-прежнему не предлагали – неблагонадежный, наркоман, преступник… Порченый товар. Он начал часто ввязываться в драки – совсем как в детстве, разве что нынешние подначки стали более… взрослыми. Вместо «У Кена нет семьи! Отец отдал его в приют!» теперь они звучали по-другому – «Хуесос! Джанки![9] Лажовый вратарь!» Некоторые из потасовок Кен затевал сам – по большей части в барах, где собирались озлобленные токийские работяги: после тяжелого дня и пары пропущенных рюмок им было все равно кого бить – лишь бы бить. В разгаре драки Кен обычно исчезал: бармен был слишком занят наведением порядка, чтобы сообразить – клиент ушел не заплатив. Денег на выпивку у Кена не было.

Чувство абсолютной бытовой зависимости многому научило Кена. В частности, тому, что он никогда не хотел бы испытать его снова.

Психоаналитик от Критикер называл его случай классической сублимацией, утверждая, что Сибиряк печется о своем финансовом благополучии, подсознательно считая его залогом благополучия общего. Сам Кен предпочитал термин «страховка». В жизни бывает столько мелких неприятностей – так почему не попытаться хоть как-то себя оградить? Вдруг где-нибудь в глуши у него спустит колесо, и надо будет добираться до сервиса? Или безотлагательно понадобятся деньги, а банкоматов поблизости не окажется? Или случайно поцарапается карточка? Да мало ли… Кен не слишком заморачивался над причинами. Ему хотелось носить с собой деньги – и он их носил.

Сейчас эта привычка оказала ему неожиданную услугу. Зная, сколько наличных было в бумажнике, и ориентируясь на приблизительную стоимость напитков, которые он обычно предпочитал, Кен мог прикинуть, сколько вчера выпил.

«Поди, немало – если память полностью отшибло…»

Кен почесал в затылке: алкогольная амнезия с ним случалась впервые. Подергав неподдающийся клапан, он наконец-то выудил бумажник из кармана – и недоверчиво взвесил его в руке: тяжелый.

«То есть, денег я не тратил. Угощали?»

Вес бумажнику придавала мелочь. Кен вытряс ее на постель – ну надо же, никак не меньше горсти! – и внимательно присмотрелся к монетам. Часть из них были китайскими. В некоторых почему-то были дырки[10]. Покачав головой – «Нет. Я не хочу этого знать» – Кен снова заглянул в бумажник. Нормальных денег там не оказалось.

Кен сморщил лоб и задумчиво уставился в пространство: значит, гулял в компании. Выпить столько, сколько – судя по сдаче – он выпил, и остаться в живых не мог ни один человек.

«Даже Йоджи».

Кен торжественно кивнул. Находясь в лиричном настроении, Кудо был способен перепить Харибду[11].

«Значит, не угощали – угощал».

Кен зачем-то снова потряс бумажником над кроватью. Денег оттуда не выпало – зато на полосатую простынь медленно спланировали две непонятные бумажки. Первая при ближайшем рассмотрении оказалась клочком салфетки – такие на каждом шагу попадались в придорожных кафе. Лиловым косметическим карандашом на ней был нацарапан телефонный номер. Чуть ниже красовалась обведенное в сердечко фраза «Позвони мне, сладкий! Дж.». Ничего такого Кен не помнил, но на всякий случай покраснел.

По сравнению с салфеткой вторая бумажка оказалась куда более безобидной – и куда более кричащей: рекламная полиграфия, выполненная в безвкусной ало-зеленой гамме.

– De… de-vil’s de… den, – медленно, по слогам, Кен разбирал надпись на флаере. Английский он худо-бедно выучил еще в Джей-лиге – всегда есть вероятность, что тебя продадут в иностранный клуб – однако сейчас язык Чосера давался Кену нелегко. Мешали похмелье и шрифт, слишком сильно уклонившийся в готику, чтобы оставаться читабельным. – Devil’s den. Притон дьявола? – Кен нахмурил брови. – Ерунда какая-то…

Чуть ниже, менее крупно, но зато куда более разборчиво, значилось «Тату-салон: татуировка, пирсинг, перманентный макияж, скарификация».

Кен фыркнул:

– Нет, спасибо.

Собирался уже было скомкать флаер и швырнуть его в корзину, когда заметил чек, пришпиленный с обратной стороны.

– Какого хре…

На чеке, в окружении игривых вензелей, ёмко значилось «VIP». Рядом с которым была выбита сумма.

Кен издал непонимающее «Ха-а?».

Совершенно… _неприличная_ сумма.

Водя пальцем по бумаге, он пересчитал нули.

Затем с надеждой протер глаза. Нулей на чеке не уменьшилось.

Кен со стоном повалился на постель.

– Иисусе сладчайший… – он с отвращением покосился на льстивую приписку внизу чека: «Приходите к нам еще!»

«Еще бы не зазывать обратно кретина, который бросается такими деньгами…» – Кен отбросил флаер и устало смежил веки – открытие вызвало очередной приступ мигрени. Ну почему, почему, почему он не мог хотя бы раз в своей жизни встретить похмелье как Йоджи – проснуться с голой незакомплексованной девицей, вместо того, чтобы проснуться с…

Кен посерел.

А с чем он, собственно, проснулся?..

Едва не свалившись с кровати, Кен бросился к зеркалу.

– Блядь! Что я с собой сделал?!

«Татуировка! Господи! Наверняка, татуировка! Из тех, которые на все лицо – как у того чудака!»

На днях, когда Кен доставлял заказ, ему попался на глаза мужик, лицо которого было расписано под череп. Татуаж оказался мастерский – и потому еще более устрашающий. Правдоподобно имитируя пустые глазницы, глаза обегали залитые черным пигментом круги. На щеках были наколоты контуры зубов и скуловых костей. Общее впечатление получалось… отталкивающим. Кен опасался, что сейчас он производит такое же.

«Боже, Боже, Боже, Боже…»

Кен со страхом уставился на собственное отражение.

«…»

Вид у него и вправду оказался еще тот – причем без всяких там татуировок. Лицо осунулось; загар поблек, словно горячий шоколад, который развели слишком большим количеством молока. Под покрасневшими глазами залегали мешки…

Издав какой-то тонкий звук, Кен облегченно выдохнул: зато татуировок нет.

«Дырок от пирсинга тоже не прибавилось – ни на лице, ни в ушах».

Кен счастливо взъерошил волосы. Сведенные напряжением плечи обмякли.

– Ну, в общем, да. Было бы странно, если б я и вправду…

Приливная волна облегчения, затопившая сознание, наконец отхлынула, оставив на прибрежной гальке новую мысль. Кен нахмурился и осторожно потер языком о верхнее небо. Ничего, вроде бы, тоже не проколот.

Затем внимательно, дюйм за дюймом, осмотрел грудь и живот. Изучил плечи, пальцы, не без смущения ощупал соски. Заглянул в пупок. Чисто. Ни пирсинга, ни тату. Еще раз покосился на соски – сперва на правый, затем на левый – и покачал головой.

«Даже представить страшно. Йоджи бы вогнал меня в могилу. Ну, то есть, я хочу сказать… Черт, это же соски! Какой нормальный мужик проколет себе соски?! Только пидорасы! Или стриптизеры! Или… – Кен попытался как-нибудь дополнить этот список. Не сумел. Махнул рукой. – Не то чтоб я был против пидорасов или, – он с сомнением переступил с ноги на ногу, – стриптизеров… В конце концов, бывают вещи и похуже – на тех же миссиях, к примеру, всякого насмотришься… Но… Черт! – Кен возмущенно воздел руки. – Соски даже у _Йоджи_ не проколоты! И если бы я только…»

Кена буквально перекосило. Живописать реакцию Йоджи не составляло труда – нужно было просто представить себе самое худшее.

Кен мрачно кивнул:

«Дождался бы, когда в «Конеко» соберется побольше народу, затем выждал время, когда у меня будут заняты руки, задрал на мне футболку – и стал приставать: “Дай потрогать!” Наверняка».

Кен содрогнулся. Его живое воображение без труда дорисовало сей неутешительный эскиз до полноценной картины. Торговый зал "Котенка в доме": сплошь этажерки и уставленные гибискусом стеллажи. Он сам, застигнутый врасплох – в руках горшки с какими-то лианами. Йоджи, с ухмылкой вытряхивающий его из футболки, – зажатая в углу рта сигарета победоносно вздымается вверх. Множество школьниц: все толпятся и толкаются, пытаясь рассмотреть, как их кумир беззастенчиво (и пока еще безнаказанно) лапает Кена. Хор возбужденных голосов:

– Йоджи-сама, а-ах! Это так сексуально!

«И это притом, – отметил Кен с привычной горечью, – что пирсинг здесь вообще-то у меня!»

Глаза Оми шокированно расширяются, тонкие брови взмывают едва ли не к самой бейсболке. Пальцы продолжают автоматически жать на рычаг пульверизатора, хотя опрыскивает Оми что угодно – только не цветы… Ран, брезгливо обирающий тлю с комнатных роз, поднимает взгляд от пораженных хворью листьев на Кена – и брезгливость на его лице становится еще сильнее…

Кен содрогнулся.

«Хорошо, что это только гипотетика».

Устало потер основание шеи – и снова вздрогнул, осененный очередным за это утро неприятным осознанием.

«Спина! Совсем забыл проверить спину! Бл-лядь!»

Торопливо повернувшись к зеркалу спиной, Кен попытался рассмотреть отражение. Зеркало добросовестно показало ему кусок взъерошенного темного затылка, несколько шейных позвонков и верхнюю часть правого плеча. Ругнувшись, Кен привстал на носки. Затылка стало чуть меньше, плеч, соответственно, малость больше. Кен тяжело вздохнул.

Зеркальце было маленьким и тусклым, все в отпечатках и бесчисленных царапинах. Оно досталось Кену после предыдущего жильца – вместе с прочими предметами меблировки. Вселившись в комнату, он ничего не поменял, оставив все как есть – за исключением матраса. Тот оказался слишком мягким, и от него немилосердно ломило спину.

Остальным такое безразличие к обустройству своего жилья казалось странным, но Кену так было проще. Он обживал территорию отнюдь не с помощью мебели, незаметно и ненавязчиво наполняя комнату следами собственного присутствия, как-то – спортивное ревю на прикроватном столике; рамка для фотографий (до сих пор пустая), рядом небрежно сваленная пачка снимков, которые нужно наконец пересмотреть и отобрать удачный; запах сухой травы и парфюмерии спортивной линии; кактус, почти насильно всученный Раном – со словами: «Все равно он сломан, и его придется выбросить…» Не изменяя ничего, Кен умудрялся изгибать пространство под себя.

Иногда по вечерам он сидел на подоконнике, рассеянно смотрел на город, слушал ветер и автомобильные гудки и, прихлебывая темное бутылочное пиво, размышлял, кем был тот человек, который жил здесь до него. И что бы он сделал, застань Кена вот так, в своей прежней квартире.

«Ему бы следовало поблагодарить меня за то, что я регулярно стираю его девчачьи гардины…»

Переменив положение, Кен снова покосился на зеркало. К его услугам он обычно прибегал нечасто – ну разве что проверить, не торчат ли волосы. У Йоджи зеркала вообще не было. Кен находил этот факт удивительным, сам же Йоджи в ответ на неоднократные попытки его уесть с уверенной ленцой парировал, что зеркало ему не нужно – он и так безукоризненен. Всегда.

У Оми зеркала тоже не было. При необходимости он пользовался зеркалом в общей ванной, отмахиваясь тем, что у него и так забот хватает – где уж тут о внешности переживать. Кен ему верил, Йоджи – нет, утверждая, что до такой вещи как зеркало, Оми попросту не дорос – совсем как мальчики вырастают из коротких штанишек (в этом месте обычно следовала многозначительная глубокая затяжка) – и дорастают до девочек.

А вот у Рана зеркало было. Большое, прямоугольное, в красивой металлической раме, и всегда отменно начищенное. Смотрелся Ран в него постоянно.

Впрочем, не только в него. Рана устраивала любая отражающая поверхность: полированная дверца шкафа, потемневший монитор, оконное стекло… Случалось, сервируя стол, Ран застывал, пытаясь отыскать свое отражение в столовом серебре, при этом, по мнению Кена, и сам не замечая, что именно делает.

«И дело совершенно не в тщеславии. Просто Рану нужно знать. Что одежда сидит как следует, что волосы не выбились. Что он выглядит как должно, а значит, все идет как полагается…»

Сеансы психоанализа в Критикер были приватными, и все же Кен подозревал, какой диагноз их общий доктор ставит Рану.

« _Его_ форма страховки».

Шея у Кена противно заныла. С недоумением уставившись на отражавшуюся в зеркале лопатку, он сообразил, что выбрал для размышлений не самую удобную позу.

Скривившись – «Это уже даже не смешно!» – Кен выпрямился и, оттянув назад плечи, покрутил головой, уповая, что это поможет унять боль в протестующих мышцах. С неприязнью покосился на зеркало: а если подпрыгнуть? Может, хоть тогда удастся разглядеть что-нибудь посущественней эпистрофея[12]?

Идея показалась Кену неплохой, однако внезапно подкативший к горлу приступ желчи заставил от нее отказаться.

«Попрошу Рана пусть посмотрит. То есть…»

Кен пожал плечами.

Просить об этом Оми казалось… неправильным. Оми давно уже перестал быть ребенком, а в некоторых отношениях вел себя даже более зрело, чем Кен, но тот так и не изжил в себе привычку относиться к нему как к мальчишке. Кен помнил о своей семье крайне мало. Оми не помнил о своей вообще ничего. Именно это и сблизило их в свое время: Оми интересовало как это – иметь родных. Кен щедро предложил ему свои воспоминания, и позже они даже заключили договор: пока Оми не выяснит что-либо о своей семье, может считать родителей Кена и своими тоже. Тесно Кен с Оми так и не сошлись: иногда разница в три года может представлять собой настоящую пропасть, особенно если это разница между шестнадцатью и девятнадцатью – однако это не мешало Кену видеть в Оми нечто вроде младшего братишки.

«Хорош старший брат! – Кен кисло поморщился. – Набрался с вечера и наколол на себе что-то спьяну. А теперь просит младшего глянуть, что именно. Отличный, мать его, пример для подражания…»

Кен решительно покачал головой: нет. Ответственность за воспитание Оми Вайсс делили на троих, но Кен смутно подозревал, что он со своей частью не справляется. К примеру, отучить Оми от шортов они так и не сумели.

«..! – Кена видимо передернуло. – А ведь ему уже восемнадцать».

Упущение было нешуточным, и он винил в нем исключительно себя: на ком еще Оми мог увидеть эти проклятые шорты?! Правда, сам Кен за пределами футбольного поля в шортах никогда замечен не был…

«Тче! Оправдания, оправдания… – Кен помрачнел. – Нет бы Оми спортом увлекся…»

Нет, Оми однозначно отпадал.

Помимо него, можно было обратиться к Йоджи. Тот тоже пил и (тоже?) щеголял татуировкой.

«Кому еще меня понять, как не ему?»

Плюс что бы Кен там на себе ни нацарапал, Йоджи это вряд ли шокирует.

«Зато шокирует меня».

Кен без труда представил, как потом Йоджи отлынивает от работы в магазине, рассказывая всем кому ни попадя:

«…бедняга Кен… Даже татуировка, и та у меня оказалась больше…»

Кен стиснул зубы:

«Хрен тебе!»

Экспрессивно тряхнул головой – не пойдет! Висок тут же пронзил очередной всплеск боли. Кен привалился к стене:

«Это похмелье меня доконает… Даже раньше, чем неизвестность».

Осторожно ощупав поясницу – Господи, что же там?.. – он тяжело вздохнул:

«Попрошу Рана. Вот уж к кому можно повернуться спиной без опаски». – Губы Кена дернулись в ухмылке. Фраза могло звучать сколько угодно двусмысленно, но это не делало ее менее правдивой: какой бы щекотливый секрет он ни решил доверить Рану, Кен мог быть уверен – это останется между ними.

Оттолкнувшись от стены, он с тоской поглядел на разобранную постель – а, может, ну его все на хрен? В самом деле… Что бы он там с собой ни сотворил, вряд ли пару лишних часов сна как-то ухудшат ситуацию. В конце концов, сегодня выходной…

«Нет», – бросив последний взгляд на сбитые простыни, Кен направился к двери.

 

 

Наполнявший ванную комнату воздух был влажным, теплым и почему-то напоминал асибори[13], которые официанты подают перед едой. Белый, кое-где тронутый известковым налетом кафель стен покрывали прозрачные чешуйки конденсированного пара – недавно кто-то принимал горячий душ.

Распахнув настенный шкафчик, в котором хранились медикаменты, Кен нашел пузырек с аспирином и, поддев тугую крышку ногтем, вытряхнул на ладонь две крупные продолговатые таблетки. Закинул их в рот, мимоходом скривившись на жгучую горечь – слюна тут же начала растворять ацетилсалициловую кислоту – и, отвернув вентиль, глотнул воды из-под крана. Тыльной стороной ладони вытер мокрые губы и, опершись руками о раковину, уставился в зеркало. Выглядел он по-прежнему паршиво.

«Ну, в общем, да. Прогулка от спальни и до сюда была слишком короткой, чтобы я от нее вдруг похорошел…»

Под зеркалом, на полке, три одинаковые черные бритвы сражались между собой за жизненное пространство. Рядом расположились два тюбика зубной пасты, один – для курильщиков, флакон душистой пены для бритья и высокий стеклянный стакан с зубными щетками. Кен выудил красную и, выдавив на изрядно потертую щетину немного пасты, вяло завозил щеткой по зубам. Вкус у пасты был мятный и слишком резкий – спустя несколько секунда язык у Кена стал неметь. Мяту он не любил, но лучше уж ментол, чем привкус желудочного сока и денатурата.

«И все же интересно, почему вчера я так набрался?»

Отражавшиеся в зеркале глаза без выражения наблюдали за происходящим – привычная серо-зеленая радужка потемнела до цвета мокрого асфальта. Растрепанные, слипшиеся от пота пряди челки затачивали взгляд, придавая ему какой-то нездоровой глубины. Кен наклонил голову в сторону:

«Зеркало. Нормальное большое зеркало».

В отличие от висящего у него в спальне, это зеркало и впрямь было большим, в мутных разводах, появляющихся от брызг и слишком энергичной чистки зубов. Плеснув на амальгаму горсть воды, Кен извлек из корзины для грязного белья полотенце и тщательно протер отражающую поверхность. Окинул ее критическим взглядом: сойдет. После чего повернулся и попытался столь же критично изучить отражавшуюся в зеркале спину.

Рваные пятна шрамов от ожогов и ранений, более гладкие и светлые, чем остальная кожа, и…

«Ничего», – отметил Кен довольно. От шеи и до самой поясницы тело было чистым, без единого следа искусственных пигментов.

«Понятно. Значит, наебали. Содрать деньги содрали, но отработать – не отработали».

Впервые за все утро головная боль немного отпустила. То ли от облегчения, то ли из-за того, что наконец-то подействовал аспирин. Болезненно морщась, Кен стянул с себя джинсы и мятые черные боксеры, швырнув одежду вместе с полотенцем обратно в корзину для белья. Машинально отметил, что не мешало бы на днях заняться стиркой – чистых вещей оставалось все меньше. Потер глубокие красные полоски, оставшиеся на бедрах там, где тесная джинсовая ткань особенно сильно врезалась в тело – и шагнул под душ.

Отрегулировав температуру и подачу воды, Кен вытянул руки перед собой и, убедившись, что ладони не скользят по влажной плитке, оперся о стену и довольно вздохнул. Тепловатые струи барабанили по плечам, мгновенно намокшие волосы плотно облепили голову и приятно защекотали шею. Кен отбросил пряди с лица, выгнул спину и едва не замурлыкал. Кажется, жизнь потихоньку налаживалась…

Сток в ванной не успевал отводить набежавшую воду: та уже накрыла стопы и медленно поднималась выше. Мысли Кена были столь же неторопливы – и в какой-то степени философичны. Денег, потраченных столь глупо, было жаль.

«С другой стороны, лучше жалеть о деньгах – чем жалеть себя».

Нащупав на полке бутылку персикового шампуня, Кен вытряс остатки в ладонь и вспенил их на волосах в густую, сладко пахнущую пену.

Сумма была ощутимой, и ей можно было бы найти применение поумнее.

«К примеру…» – гладкие, мыльные пряди скользили сквозь пальцы и не хотели промываться до конца. Не забыть напомнить Оми, чтобы в следующий раз купил им что-нибудь более… мужественное. Или хотя бы менее цветочное. Кен вздохнул.

Ему бы не помешала новая мотоциклетная куртка, поскольку старая…

«Со старой все в порядке».

Кен вновь вздохнул и сгреб с подставки гель для душа (в отношении его прослеживался все тот же печальный цветочно-фруктовый паттерн), выдавил немного на руку и нехотя размазал по коже. Придумать толковое предназначение своим деньгам Кен сейчас и впрямь затруднялся.

«Разве что тюнинг мотоцикла. Очередной…»

Кен отсутствующе намылил грудь, бегло скользнул пальцем в пупок. Хотеться ему ничего не хотелось, и нуждаться он тоже ни в чем не нуждался…

«Дурацкая какая-то ситуация, – подумал он. – Деньги есть – но потратить их не на что, некуда и, – он мысленно запнулся, прежде чем закончить фразу, – не на кого».

Неосторожно задетая клеенчатая занавеска согласно зашуршала: привыкший к общим душевым для футболистов, Кен так и не приучил себя ее задергивать.

Несколько раз он делал благотворительные пожертвования в приют, но это было…

«Не то, все не то».

Конечно, отдавать долг благодарности похвально, и все-таки хотелось бы надеяться, что деньгам есть иное применение – более…

«Личное? Приятное?» – после некоторого раздумья Кен пожал плечами. Девушки у него не было, парня… Кен ухмыльнулся, вспомнив додзинси, нарисованные школьницами на Йоджи и Гакта и случайно (или, может, неслучайно) позабытые в магазине. Парня тоже не было. Ни семьи, размышлял он, все больше мрачнея, ни…

Кен просветлел.

По крайней мере, хоть друзья у него были. Целых трое.

Правда, тратить на них деньги, словно на какую-нибудь девушку, было бы странно, а на Йоджи еще и глупо, но…

«Мы могли бы, например…»

Кен вспомнил, как на днях, покончив с Чейзом, Ран взялся перечитывать Чэндлера[14].

«Мы могли бы сходить в кино. Какой-нибудь американский детектив. Раз Рану нравится читать такие вещи, вряд ли он откажется на них посмотреть».

Оми скорее всего тоже возражать не будет. Особенно, не удержался от ироничной усмешки Кен, если по ходу дела в фильме будут взрывы и погони. Какой пацан не любит спецэффектов?

Правда, у Оми была дурная привычка вдаваться в техническую подоплеку постановки, рассуждая вслух, как именно из героев вырывались куски мяса или дыбилось дорожное полотно, однако в него было достаточно просто швырнуть горсть попкорна, чтобы он заткнулся и снова сосредоточился на просмотре.

Черт! Кен широко осклабился. На такое даже Йоджи пойдет! Что бы там он на себя ни наговаривал, Кен сильно сомневался, что тот смотрит только порнографию – для этого Йоджи был слишком умен.

«К тому же ничего нового он в этом порно для себя не почерпнет…»

Решено! Они идут в кино! Как только он выйдет из ванной, наденет штаны и сообщит остальным.

Напевая под нос, Кен намылил руки и потянулся к паху. Скользкие, покрытые мылом пальцы скользнули по члену, коснулись головки… и замерли, нащупав нечто, чего там совершенно точно не должно было быть. Нечто округлое, холодное и… однозначно металлическое.

– КАКОГО ХРЕНА?..

Трясущимися руками Кен сгреб себя за член и с недоверием уставился на продетое сквозь головку титановое кольцо. Которое он видел в первый раз – и которое, очевидно, шло в комплекте с пресловутым чеком и ало-зеленым флаером.

«Таки не наебали», – отметил Кен машинально.

После чего открыл рот и громко заорал.

 

 

– Если вы ничего не покупаете, то…

– Да-да, мы знаем – убирайтесь, – девушка, которой был предъявлен этот ультиматум, безразлично отмахнулась. Цветуще юная, с пышной стрижкой, она была одета в сарафан, томные линии которого не имели ничего общего с форменной матроской.

«Студентка», – понял Ран, нахмурившись. Справиться со школьницами не составляло труда. Будь это школьница, она бы уже послушно бежала к выходу – или к кассе.

Студентки были совершенно другое дело. Ран очень смутно представлял себе, в чем состоит процедура инициации в студенческое сестринство, но после ее прохождения никакими взглядами или угрозами девиц было уже не пронять. Иногда, крайне редко, он позволял себе крамольную мысль: возможно, кома Айи-тян не так и уж плохо, если это означает, что она не посещает колледж…

– У вас так жарко, – пожаловалась гипотетическая студентка. – Одежда просто липнет к телу.

Словно желая показать, как именно липнет одежда, она поддела пальцами бретельку сарафанчика и, устремив на Рана знойный взгляд, умело повела плечом. Бретелька тут же съехала к локтю. Лиф пополз следом, обнажая верхнюю часть аккуратной груди.

Фудзимия уставился на ту тяжелым взглядом

Девушка уверенно провела языком по губам.

– У вас бретелька съехала, – сообщил Ран скучным голосом.

– Может, поправите?

– Ну что вы. Не поднимется рука. Но я могу позвать Момоэ-сан.

Девушка не спеша вернула бретельку на место.

«Если враг полон, приготовься; если он силен, избегай его. Таковы пути, которыми военные стратеги побеждают»[15], – отметил Ран про себя, окапываясь за этажеркой и кивая оттуда семейной паре, чьи темные кимоно приятно выделялись на фоне пестрых платьев.

Хмыкнув, девица повернулась к подруге, миниатюрной слащавой лолитке[16], и, не трудясь понизить голос, уточнила:

– Как он тебе?

Ран внутренне напрягся. Что?!

– Ну-у… ничего, – призналась та.

– Ничего?! Да ведь он совершенно шикарный!

– Считаешь?

– Обращаться с ним, правда, приходится осторожно, зато и выглядит – отпад.

– Хм-м, не уверена. Лично мне больше нравится светленький…

– Прошу. Прощения, – холодно вклинился Ран, появляясь из-за этажерки. Пальцы его ненавязчиво поглаживали лейку.

– За что? – вкрадчиво поинтересовалась гипотетическая студентка.

– Действительно. Вы говорили?..

– О цветах.

– О _цветах_?

Не утруждая себя ответом, девица ткнула пальцем в витрину, где бледно-кремовые гардении эффектно оттеняли багровый антуриум.

– Аа, – Ран нехорошо сощурился. – Вам завернуть?

– М-м… пока, пожалуй, нет. Мы, знаете ли, думаем, – собеседница обласкала его хищным взглядом.

– Думаете, – повторил Ран безо всякого выражения.

– Да. Все никак не можем определиться, какой из двух лучше… – она стрельнула глазами в сторону Йоджи – того было почти не разглядеть за сине-белыми сэйфуку[17] восторженно ахающих школьниц.

– Тут дело вкуса, – Ран пожал плечами. – Или его отсутствия…

– А скажите, Ран…

– Айя, – произнес Ран твердо. – Только друзья могут звать меня Раном.

– А как вас зовут подруги?

– Вам это не пригодится. Прошу меня извинить.

Холодно кивнув, Ран зашагал к конторке.

– Жаль, что спортсмен сегодня не работает, – злорадно прокомментировала ему в спину отвергнутая поклонница. – Ты бы видела, какое у него тело…

Облаченный в серо-голубой фартук Йоджи стоял перед законченной икебаной и размышлял, куда приспособить два лишних цветка. Идти в подсобку за новой вазой было лень. Волосы Йоджи были собраны в низкий хвост, и несколько выбившихся из-под тесьмы прядей мягко обрамляли лицо. Это – и неизменная сигарета во рту – придавало ему сходство с парижским художником. Царящий в магазине шум то и дело гасили восхищенные восклицания «Кудо-сама, а-ах!»

– Кья! Кудо-сама, как красиво!

– Ты про икебану?

– У вас просто волшебные пальцы!

– Мы все еще обсуждаем флористику?

– А что означает эта аранжировка?

– Ну… – Йоджи задумчиво оглядел композицию, авангардно сочетавшую в себе пальмовые ветки, орхидеи, спирею и гладиолусы, затем покосился на лишние цветы: может, таки удастся их куда-нибудь пристроить? К примеру, с боку… или в центр…

– Кудо-сама?

– Что? – произнес он отстраненно. – Ах, да. Аранжировка. Твоя красота, – в голосе Йоджи появилась профессиональная бархатистая хрипотца, – тревожит мою страсть, – взгляд прочесывал ближайшие стеллажи в поисках подходящей емкости. Ничего… Паршиво. – Но мое сердце может тронуть только твоя верность[18].

– Кудо-сама, а-а-ах!

Йоджи моргнул, недоуменно оглядел своих поклонниц, словно был не уверен, как они сюда попали, после чего медово улыбнулся. Ближайшая к нему девица выглядела, словно медный чайничек, крышку которого вот-вот сорвет горячим паром. Ее подруга – почему-то старшие школьницы всегда ходили исключительно подвое – имела несколько большую выдержку и теперь отчаянно кусала губы, чтобы не сболтнуть какую-нибудь глупость или еще одно «Кудо-сама, а-ах!»

Йоджи пожал плечами. С отвращением посмотрел на оставшиеся орхидеи: похоже, утрамбовать их в вазу все-таки не светит – затем перевел взгляд на эмоциональный девчачий тандем… и широко улыбнулся.

– Это – вам, – он практически насильно всучил поклонницам цветы.

– Нам? – пролепетала первая растерянно.

– Н-нам?! – заикаясь, повторила за ней вторая.

Они переглянулись:

– Кудо-сама, а-ах!

– Да, да, – подставив солнечным лучам довольное лицо, Йоджи задымил сигаретой.

Жестяный колокольчик возле входа весело задребезжал. Дверь распахнулась, пропуская внутрь посетителей и новую волну раскаленного июльского воздуха. Включившись, низко загудел кондиционер. Йоджи без интереса изучал вошедших.

– Эм… Кудо-сан, – окликнула более сдержанная из получивших подношение школьниц, увидев, что внимание кумира ускользает.

– Мм?

– Какие замечательные… – девушка запнулась. Знакомым цветок не выглядел – звездчатый, с изжелта-розовыми лепестками и выдающимся носиком.

– Bulbophyllum echinolabium, – отозвался из своего угла Оми. Ножницы в его руках привычно свивали бумажную ленту в невесомые кольца.

– Э… да, – девушка покосилась на Оми, не до конца уверенная, следует ли благодарить за помощь, если эта помощь вылилась в непроизносимое и ничего не говорящее название. – Какие замечательные… эти самые.

Нервно сглотнув, она одарила Йоджи игривой улыбкой:

– Такие… нежные…

– Bulbophyllum распространен в тропических районах мира, – продолжил Оми на автопилоте, – и в частности, на Сулавеси и Борнео. Представляет собой вечнозеленое эпитифное растение с ползучими клубнями…

Девушка предприняла еще одну попытку:

– Такие… красивые.

– На округлых или угловатых псевдобульбах расположены жесткие ланцетовидные листья длиною 10-12 сантиметров. Цветет Bulbophyllum echinolabium одиночными цветками, расположенными на длинном исходящем из псевдобульб черешке. Цветы – самые большие во всем роде Bulbophyllum, отличаются заметно выступающей губой, очень изящной необычной формой и… – Оми прервался, чтобы убрать ножницы в карман фартука и вручить покупателю готовый букет.

– Такие ароматные… – узрев возможность залатать пострадавшее романтическое настроение, девушка подняла глаза на Йоджи, картинно ткнулась носом в цветочный венчик… и резко позеленела.

Йоджи выгнул бровь.

– … гнилостным запахом разложения, – закончил Оми философски, пряча деньги в кассу.

Девушка отчаянно закашлялась.

– Да уж, – пробормотал Йоджи, сделав невеселую затяжку. – Ароматные…

Стайка стоящих рядом школьниц захихикала.

– Эм… Кудо-сама, – увидев, что ее товарка не способна к дальнейшей коммуникации, беседу попыталась подхватить вторая школьница, столь же храбрая, как и подруга, однако в навыках общения куда менее искушенная. – Эти цветы…

У Йоджи хватило такта напустить на себя пристыженный вид:

– Да?

– Так мило с вашей стороны…

Взгляд Йоджи устремился к пострадавшей – та все еще не перестала кашлять:

– Ну, если ты так говоришь…

Девушка сделала над собой усилие. До этого ей никогда не приходилось разговаривать со столь утонченными мужчинами, каким был Кудо Йоджи. Единственными темами, в которых она себе сейчас доверяла, были цветы и погода. Поэтому, прежде чем сетовать на переменную облачность, флористику следовало выжать по максимуму.

– Эти… б-б-б…

Йоджи выгнул бровь.

– Цветы, – сдалась школьница. – Это и правда нам?

– Нет, – проходивший мимо Ран мягко, но решительно отобрал злополучные орхидеи.

– Ран-сан, – окликнул его Оми укоризненно. – Может, не стоит? Это все-таки подарок…

Ран устало закатил глаза:

– Какой подарок? Йоджи просто лень идти за новой вазой.

– Что?! Йо-о-отан…

Тот развел руками.

– Йотан, ты…

Ран махнул рукой:

– Оми, оставь. Я принесу.

– Но все же…

– А-А-А-А-А-А!! – дальнейшее возмущение по поводу нерадивости Йоджи прервал громкий крик. Он доносился сверху, из жилой части дома, и был наполнен недоверием и гневом. Практически одновременно с ним, но уже в зале, раздались звуки пролитой воды, звон битого стекла и шорох – кто-то перевернул мешок с торфом. Посетители заозирались. Глухо стуча, на середину магазина выкатился цветочный горшок.

Воцарившуюся тишину нарушили зловещее шипение и брань: от неожиданности Йоджи промахнулся мимо пепельницы и потушил окурок о запястье.

Толпа загудела.

– Что это было?

– Кто кричал?

– Проклятая керамика! Кто бы подумал, что ее так просто разбить?

– А вам не кажется…

– … что это кричал…

– Кен, – произнес вдруг Йоджи. – Это же Кен! Твою дивизию!

Ругнувшись, он бросился к двери, соединявшей «Котенка» с жилой частью дома. Оми ринулся следом:

– Кен-кун! Держись!

Ран схватил Йоджи за плечо:

– И куда?

– Пусти! – тот попытался вырваться. – Ты что, не слышал?! Это Кен!

– Ран-сан?! – Оми уставился на Рана круглыми глазами, явно не понимая, почему они стоят, а не торопятся на выручку товарищу. – Кен-кун…

– Я знаю.

– И? – поинтересовался Йоджи, раздраженно дергая рукой. – Чего стоим? Кто-то наверняка вломился в дом! Как думаешь, на нас напали?

Ран скрипнул зубами. Отошедшие от первого удивления школьницы с интересом прислушивались к беседе.

– Разумеется. Любители альтернативного хентая явились за твоей подборкой порнографии.

– Кхм… – Йоджи нахмурился, пытаясь, в свою очередь, передать Рану глазами, что конспирация, конечно, конспирацией, но он ведет себя как идиот.

На них действительно могли напасть: у Вайсс хватало недоброжелателей. Впрочем, прикинул Йоджи, вариант не слишком вероятный. Их группу привлекали для работы с важными, серьезными людьми. Серьезные люди не нападают на цветочный магазин, когда тот под завязку набит посетителями и рассадой.

– Ну-у… – начал было Йоджи.

– Чепуха, – отрезал Ран. – Я поднимусь и посмотрю.

Йоджи и Оми обменялись взглядом:

– Мы с тобой.

– Нет, – Ран покачал головой. – Останьтесь здесь и соберите с виноватых деньги за разбитые горшки.

 

 

Ступеней было много. Ран шагал через две.

Мысль о нападении он даже не рассматривал – будь это так, и криков было бы гораздо больше. Причем, если он сколько-нибудь знал Кена, вопил бы далеко не Кен. По крайней мере, не он один.

Увы, то, что на Кена не напали, отнюдь не значило, что он в порядке. Ран прикусил губу. Скорее всего, произошел один из тех несчастливых бытовых инцидентов, которые, являясь совершенно безопасными для своих участников, при этом столь же совершенно унизительны. И Ран весьма сомневался, что Кен, застигнутый в разгар какой-нибудь… мм-м… пикантной ситуации (какой бы оная пикантность ни была), оценит групповую миссию по своему спасению. Любой нормальный человек предпочтет, чтобы количество свидетелей его позора было минимальным.

Ран нахмурился, прикидывая возможные варианты. Казус не связан с готовкой – крик доносился сверху, причем не из спальни, а откуда-то из ванной.

«Может, спросонья перепутал пасту с кремом для бритья?» – задумался Ран, мимоходом вспоминая подробности утренней побудки и радуясь, что Кен все же встал. Оми считал, что Ран повел себя жестоко – и так он, в общем-то, себя и повел. Будить Кена в выходной, притом, что тот явился домой ближе к утру…

Ран пожал плечами.

«Пусть. Это преподаст ему урок. Научит возвращаться домой сразу же после доставки – вместо того, чтоб шляться неизвестно где».

Совместное времяпрепровождение считалось в Вайсс обычным делом. Его не чурался даже Ран, бывший по натуре довольно инертным и предпочитавший миру за пределами дома кушетку и детективные книги в мягких обложках. Утром жизнь четверки вращалась вокруг «Котенка в доме», но к концу дня ее центр смещался в гостиную. Вечера были спокойными, почти семейными – сытный домашний ужин, шоу по телевизору, игра в монополию или «Magic: the Gathering». Иногда, под настроение, – большая пицца в итальянской забегаловке, боулинг, караоке или экстремальные аттракционы. Вайсс вели себя как и полагается троим уже взрослым парням и подростку в пору взросления, вынужденным проживать вместе и решившим сделать это проживание как можно более комфортным и как можно менее безликим. Впрочем, контур, очерчивающий их общение с внешним миром, отнюдь не был замкнут. У Оми оставались школьные друзья и многочисленные виртуальные знакомства, у Йоджи – девушки за восемнадцать и тусовка в клубах. Поэтому довольно часто получалось так, что, закрыв магазин и приняв обязательный душ, Кен спускался вниз и заставал в гостиной одного Рана – или Ран, покончив со своей вечерней рутиной, находил в общей комнате только Кена. Тогда они проводили вечер вдвоем.

Сторонний наблюдатель вряд ли посчитал бы их досуг особо занимательным. Ран тихо читал, Кен смотрел телевизор. Иногда Ран присоединялся к Кену – если по телевизору шло что-то занимательное, кровавое и американское. После они пили освежающий чай на травах или – если на Кена внезапно нападал стих – горячий шоколад, пахнущий пряностями и ванилью, густой и пагубный, как грех, вкус которого потом еще долго оставался на языке. Случалось, что гостиной они предпочитали раменную и часто устраивали соревнования, кто будет громче поглощать лапшу. Кен побеждал в трех случаях из пяти.

Периодические вылазки «по интересам» Кен предпринимал не только с Раном. К примеру, с Йоджи он ходил на распродажи в Гиндзу и посещал спортивный зал. Специфика оружия, рассчитанного на сильные мускульные нагрузки, заставляла их качать дельтоиды, спину и руки. В компании Оми Кен посещал планетарий и многочисленные токийские музеи. К идее приобретения академического опыта он относился без энтузиазма, но иногда вынужденные экскурсии  все же себя окупали: бонсаи Токаги и экспозиция воздушных змеев привели Кена в абсолютный восторг.

Он с равной радостью оделял вниманием всех – но Ран считал, что самого его Кен как-то выделяет. Это отличие было неуловимым и проявлялось только через ощущения самого Рана. Манера их общения вряд ли могла послужить надежным индикатором: она казалась уникальной – да, но это ничего не означало. Сознательно или нет, с каждым из окружающих его людей Кен выстраивал отношения в своем неповторимом ключе. При таком раскладе заподозрить собственную уникальность было довольно рискованно, но Ран не думал, что ошибается.

Быть особенным в мире Кена было странно, но приятно. Иногда Ран совершенно без причины начинал чувствовать себя супергероем из рисованного комикса Marvel  Entertainment, которому законом жанра положены город в опасности, фантастические суперсилы, тесное трико и вечно падающая в обморок героиня. Это было глупо, но странным образом льстило. Ну как… Почти все – за вычетом трико.

Ран не знал, чем заслужил такую исключительность, и временами его это беспокоило. Какой бы ни была причина, вызвавшая ту, вдруг она исчезнет? Не то чтобы ему _хотелось_ быть исключительным, совсем нет – но было что-то глубоко неправильное в том, чтобы видеть на своем месте того же Йоджи. Оми геройская должность не полагалась по умолчанию, хотя чем черт не шутит: в конце концов, те же самые шорты не так уж далеко и ушли от трико…

Незаметно для себя Ран свыкся с компанией Кена – тот представлял одну из постоянных величин в его вселенной, поэтому когда товарищ подолгу отсутствовал, Ран начинал чувствовать себя неуютно.

Возможно, дело было в близком возрасте. Ему уже исполнилось 22, и Кену в декабре будет столько же. Возможно, так сложились обстоятельства. В конце концов, они и вправду проводили много времени вместе. Неторопливо бродили по дорожкам осеннего парка, любуясь блекло-розовыми бересклетами и распивая горячий баночный кофе, играли в пул в спортивных барах, пачкаясь мелом и набирая одежду тяжелым вяжущим запахом сигаретного дыма, гуляли по ночному Токио, позволив омывать себя вечно спешащей по делам толпе. Бывало, Ран сопровождал Кена на футбольные тренировки, которые тот устраивал для местных ребятишек. Спорт  интересовал его мало, особенно такой спорт – детский, непрофессиональный – поэтому за происходящим он не следил. Сидел на лавке среди остальных зевак и что-нибудь читал, неспешно коротая время до конца игры. Раздав детей родителям и затолкав в большую спортивную сумку карманную аптечку и футбольный мяч, Кен обычно брал два мороженых, вручал одно из них Рану – и они шли в «Котенка», слизывая с вафельных рожков мягкую ванильную шапку и перебрасываясь редкими словами. В один таких дней каким-то странным чудом Кен даже смог уговорить Рана сходить с ним на настоящий матч. В отместку Ран затянул его в библиотеку университета Токио, где проходили публичные чтения, предшествовавшие вручению литературной премии Йомиури. Это была не лучшая идея: они уснули где-то через полчаса – висок к виску – читаемый дзуйхицу[19] оказался довольно нудным. Во время пика декламации один из них всхрапнул… Ран не был уверен, пустят ли их в этот читальный зал когда-нибудь еще.

Молчать в компании Кена было не тяжело и не неловко. Беседовать с ним тоже было приятно – особенно когда он прекращал корчить из себя дурачка, помешанного на спорте и пиве. Рана эта его манера безмерно раздражала – понятно бы, Кен прятал глупость – но скрывать свой ум? Сам Кен неизменно отшучивался тем, что его такое поведение ужасно развлекает. Плюс если с самого начала от тебя не ждут слишком многого, то если что-нибудь пойдет не так, никто особо не разочаруется.

Неожиданно для себя Ран с Кеном обнаружили, что у них есть общие воспоминания – нет, не о людях или о событиях, но о местах. В свое время они посещали те же рестораны, ходили в те же клубы, останавливались в одних и тех же отелях. Сын финансиста Ран Фудзимия и многообещающий футбольный игрок Кен Хидака. Они копались в воспоминаниях, словно дети, вырывшие по ошибке чью-то капсулу времени – жадно, ненасытно и с восторгом – сравнивая впечатления и делясь пережитыми когда-то ощущениями.

Возможно, Йоджи сейчас тоже посещал многие из этих мест, благо на деньги, которые платили за работу Критикер, он вполне мог себе это позволить, но Ран не чувствовал ни малейшего желания выяснять, так ли это на самом деле – как и обсуждать с Йоджи прошлое, пусть даже то было достаточно безликим и касалось общепита. Ран и сам был не уверен, почему – то ли боялся, что для Йоджи эта тема будет слишком скучной, то ли предавался извращенному снобизму, видя себя и Кена кем-то вроде старой французской аристократии, сплотившейся перед лицом нуворишей, возведенных в благородное сословие благодаря гвоздям и мериносовой шерсти. Факт оставался фактом. Ран предавался ностальгии исключительно в обществе Кена, тем более что их сближал еще и тот факт, что ни один, ни другой больше не могли показываться в любимых заведениях – признанный мертвым в глазах общественности футбольный вратарь и обедневший сын банкира, покончившего с собой из-за растраты. Им оставалось только вспоминать – и они предавались этому с радостью, которую порой ощущает бывалый вояка, чувствуя, как сладко ноют раны, полученные в победном сражении. Однажды они провели полвыходного дня, выбирая, что бы заказали в одном из ресторанчиков в Хакодатэ – город граничил с Омой, и местная кухня славилась по всей стране своими блюдами из тунца. Конец обсуждениям положил тот же Йоджи, который, проходя мимо и послушав их беседу несколько минут, обозвал товарищей кретинами и прогнал Кена на кухню, напомнив, что сегодня его очередь готовить ужин. Ран увязался следом – они еще не выбрали десерт...

Вчерашний вечер без Кена рядом начался довольно скучно. Ран собирался перейти к Апдайку, но обнаружил, что не может сосредоточиться на прочитанном. Когда до него дошло, что он уже добрался до шестой страницы, но совершенно не помнит, о чем шла речь на предыдущих пяти, он раздраженно захлопнул книгу. Включив телевизор, Ран порыскал по каналам в поисках чего-нибудь интересного – и неожиданно нашел футбол. Футбол он ненавидел, но посчитал, что Кен, когда вернется, захочет узнать, как прошла первая половина матча. За несколько минут до этого тот позвонил и сообщил, что немного задержится.

Ран был не в курсе, как проводил время Кен, но сам он давно уже не мог припомнить вечера гаже. Сначала он прилежно смотрел трансляцию матча, потому что «немного» в его словаре означало «не более четверти часа».

Возвращения Кена Ран ожидал с минуты на минуту, но тот все никак не приходил – зато явился Йоджи, притащивший с собой очередную девицу. Они поднялись наверх и принялись расшатывать кровать – и Рановы нервы.

Потом, через какое-то время, вниз спустился Оми, и они стали смотреть аниме-марафон – бесконечный, бессмысленный и беспощадный, все время которого Ран клокотал от злости, пытаясь представить, где сейчас Кен – и понять, почему ему вообще приходится им делиться. Конечно, не то чтобы Кен _должен был_ проводить время с Раном…

«…но почему бы и нет?! Все равно ему не найти компании лучше».

Ближе к двум Ран не выдержал – и отправился спать, погнав с собой Оми. Тот и сам не заметил, как отрубился перед телевизором, уткнувшись носом в диванный валик и пересыпав футболку крошками печенья.

Уснуть у Рана все не получалось. Он то погружался в неспокойную, чуткую дрему, то снова выныривал из нее, ожидая, когда за дверью прозвучат знакомые негромкие шаги. Когда же это наконец случилось, он был настолько вымотан и зол, что едва не запустил в стену будильником, на табло которого злорадно мигали красным «04:00». Очевидно, в словаре Кена «ненамного» означало «ближе к утру».

«Может, шампунь попал ему в глаза? – Ран вернулся мыслями в настоящее. – Хотя чтоб так кричать, это должен быть не шампунь, а окислитель».

Ран попытался вспомнить, не хранят ли они в ванной опасные реактивы. По всему выходило, что нет.

«Может, Оми что-то смешивал для колледжа? Нахимичил и за неимением свободной тары слил во флакон от зубного эликсира?»

Или же Кен поскользнулся на упавшем куске мыла и рассадил себе голову о бортик ванной.

Ран ускорил шаг.

Конечно, это маловероятно – и тем не менее…

Безусловно, координация и пластика у Кена феноменальные. Но это на футбольном поле или в жизни – а перед скользкой ванной все равны.

Ран влетел в ванную, практически ожидая увидеть залитый кровью кафель и мозговое вещество на плитках пола. Он ожидал увидеть что угодно – только не то, что увидел.

Комнату наполняли клубы горячего влажного пара. Кен стоял под душем, скорчившись в странной позе, напоминая снимки УЗИ, по которым в научно-популярных фильмах счастливые родители определяют пол будущего младенца. На крепких смуглых бедрах белели хлопья мыльной пены. Голова Кена была опущена – как будто он пытался заглянуть себе в пупок. При этом он держал себя за…

За что именно – Ран разглядеть не успел.

Напуганный звуком открывшейся двери и чужих торопливых шагов, Кен вскинул голову вверх. Их взгляды встретились.

– Ран, – произнес Кен тупо. Очевидно, раньше он кричал не зря и действительно сражался с какой-то проблемой – на то, чтобы до затуманенного сознания дошло то, что зафиксировали глаза, потребовалось несколько секунд. Затем кровь резко отлила от его лица – но почти тут же прилила обратно, затопив шею и щеки багровым, темным румянцем. – БЛЯДЬ!

Ран изумленно разинул рот.

Кен заметался по ванне, во все стороны разбрызгивая воду. Потом, словно его внезапно посетило озарение, схватился за край занавески и попытался прикрыться, не рассчитав и дернув клеенку с такой силой, что несколько пластиковых крючков оборвались. Обернув занавеску вокруг себя – так, чтобы стороннему взгляду были видны лишь колени и плечи – и удостоверившись, что он прикрыт и все благопристойно, Кен наконец уставился на Рана. Взгляд получился нервный и пристыженный.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – поинтересовался Кен загнанно.

– Ты кричал, – ответил Ран, во все глаза уставившись на него.

– Все в порядке, – произнес тот быстро. – Можешь уходить.

Ран сузил глаза и, скрестив руки на груди, привалился к дверному косяку.

– Ты кричал, – повторил он медленно и раздельно.

– Я… – свободной рукой Кен нервно отбросил с лица мокрые волосы. Выглядел он непривычно. Румянец сошел, но только местами – на щеках горели два ярких пятна. На Рана Кен смотрел со странным выражением, словно не был уверен, хочет ли провалиться сквозь землю сам – или искренне желает этого товарищу. Кен прочистил горло: – Я… да…

Ран чувствовал, что начинает злиться:

– И почему?

– Эм… неправильно отрегулировал температуру. Не рассчитал. Вода была слишком горячей.

– Обжегся? – произнес Ран с сочувствием, разом теряя накопившееся раздражение. – Сильно болит? Покажи.

– НЕТ! – отчаянно замотав головой, Кен попятился к стенке, как будто сама мысль о том, что Ран увидит его ожоги, привела его в ужас.

Брови Рана удивленно поднялись. Какого…

В определенном смысле Ран мог и вправду гордиться собой: перед скользкой ванной все действительно были равны. Кен поскользнулся – возможно, немного раньше он и впрямь уронил в ванну мыло.

– Кен! Осторожно! – Ран машинально выбросил руку вперед, словно надеялся подхватить пошатнувшегося товарища. В попытке восстановить утраченное равновесие Кен отчаянно замахал руками и, выпустив занавеску, схватился за стену.

– Кен, ты в поря…

– Блядь, РАН, УЙДИ! – заорал Кен, сев в ванную и обхватив колени. – Ты только делаешь все хуже!

– Ну, знаешь ли, – огрызнулся тот. – Наверное, с тобой и вправду все в порядке – если ты в состоянии вести себя, как дебил.

Издав презрительное «Че!», похожее на раздраженное кошачье фырканье, Ран сердито толкнул дверь и шагнул в коридор.

Любой человек на его месте стукнул бы этой самой дверью напоследок, поставив в разговоре емкую, логически оправданную точку.

Ран закрывал дверь на удивление медленно. Он превратил это действие в настоящее шоу – редкая стриптизерша снимала с себя одежду неспешнее. Дюйм за дюймом, неторопливо – давая Кену время прийти в себя, сообразить, что он повел себя как кретин, раскаяться, извиниться и позвать Рана обратно.

Если он сколько-нибудь знает Кена, это произойдет приблизительно через… один… два… три… четыре… ше-есть… Сейчас.

– Ран!

Губы того изогнулись в самодовольной улыбке.

– Мм?

– Закрой наконец эту чертову дверь!

Б-бах! От стука хлопнувшей двери с потолка обильно посыпались побелка и штукатурка.

 

 

– И он сказал, что я лишь делаю все хуже, – продолжал бушевать Ран. – Это я-то!

– Иногда ты действительно…

– Йоджи, заткнись.

– Ах, простите, на какую-то секунду я подумал, вдруг тебя и впрямь интересует, что о тебе люди думают.

– Йоджи!

– Йо-тан!

– Хорошо, молчу.

– Ран-сан, так что там Кен? – Оми ненавязчиво вернул беседу в первоначальное русло.

– Да, что там Кен?

– Не знаю. Он выставил меня раньше, чем я успел хоть что-то понять.

К тому времени как Ран вернулся от Кена, Йоджи с Оми выпроводили посетителей из магазина, объявив импровизированный переучет. Стрясти деньги за разбитый горшок им так и не удалось – нарушитель скрылся раньше, чем они спохватились – и чтобы не драконить Рана еще больше, недостачу было решено покрыть из собственного кармана, благо сумма издержек по сравнению с получаемым доходом была ничтожной. У Йоджи наличных денег практически не оказалось, поэтому на прилавке сейчас громоздились жидкая – одна-две бумажки – стопка йен и кучка разнокалиберной мелочи, которую Оми, воевавший со студенческой столовкой, приготовил, чтобы чуть позже заплатить за обед.

– Ты случайно ни за чем таким его не застал? – поинтересовался Йоджи лениво.

– За чем это таким? Каким таким?

– Ну, знаешь. – Йоджи многозначительно подвигал бровями. – Сам с собой одной рукой…

– Г-господи, Йоджи. Иногда ты меня просто…

– Ну?

– Нет.

– Хм… жаль. До некоторой степени это позволило бы объяснить услышанные крики.

На минуту троица задумалась.

– Впрочем, – Йоджи решительно махнул рукой, – пожалуй, нет. Такие крики это бы не объяснило.

Некоторое время они просто молчали.

– Кен… вел себя в определенном роде странно, – произнес, наконец, с усилием Ран.

– А именно?

– Закрывался занавеской и руками.

– Ран-сан, может, ты просто его смутил?

– Смутил? Его? – огрызнулся Ран. – Мы все еще о говорим о Кене? Том самом Кене, который после своих дурацких спортивных раздевалок, несмотря на все наши уговоры, ходил от спальни и до ванной голышом, пока его случайно не увидела Момоэ-сан?

– Это был самый счастливый день в жизни старушки за последние тридцать лет.

– Йоджи!

– Она сама так сказала.

– Но поведение Кен-куна и вправду странное, – Оми обеспокоенно нахмурился.

– Наверное, он просто не хотел, чтобы ты увидел что-нибудь эдакое, – Йоджи сделал многозначительный жест рукой.

– Что такого я мог увидеть? – поинтересовался Ран раздраженно.

– Мм-м… – Йоджи затянулся сигаретой и услужливо произнес. – Засосы на бедрах?

– Прошу прощения? Мне кажется, я не совсем расслышал…

– Прискорбно. Не то чтобы мне доставляло удовольствие повторять такие вещи, – Йоджи снова затянулся. – С другой стороны, не то чтобы нет, – он пожал плечами и раздавил в пепельнице сигарету, пачкая белый с серебристой полоской фильтр пеплом.

– Засосы?! Чуши не неси! Кто ему мог их наставить?!

– Хороший вопрос. Вот у него и спроси. Я за чужой личной жизнью не слежу. Тут бы со своей разобраться… Во всяком случае, возил же он вчера цветы в Роппонги. А у них весьма странное представление о чаевых.

У Рана задергалось веко.

– Да ладно тебе, – Йоджи дружески приобнял его за плечи. – Спустится – расспросим.

 

 

Привалившись к кухонному столу, Кен с горечью размышлял о том, как круто изменился его привычный утренний распорядок. Обычно пробуждения его были радостны и легки. Часто, пусть и не каждый день, пробежка вокруг квартала, затем контрастный душ, питательный витаминный коктейль и неполезный, но вкусный завтрак на гайдзинский манер. После – несколько часов в магазине…

Кен вздохнул и подергал себя за футболку. Обычно он старался быть аккуратным – Ран не любил и физически не мог выносить, когда что-то было не так – складки на скатерти, беспорядок в одежде – и Кен старался без нужды не обострять его перфекционизм.

Сейчас ему было все равно. Футболка выбилась из брюк, вполне возможно, что он надел ее задом наперед.

Сунув голову под вытяжку, Кен курил. Рядом с ним стыл кофе, густой и черный, словно антрацит. Ноги Кена были широко расставлены – место прокола воспалилось и опухло.

Должно быть, дело в подсознании, размышлял Кен отстраненно. Остальные Вайсс выглядели весьма экзотично, и только он один не отличался ничем особенным. Кен никогда не заморачивался по этому поводу, но, очевидно, его подсознание заморачивалось – судя по вчерашней попытке компенсировать свою усредненность.

Кен сделал себе мысленную пометку почитать на досуге Фрейда: если подсознание могло вытворять такие ужасные вещи, о нем нужно было разузнать побольше. Противника следовало знать в лицо.

Кен сделал очередной глоток из кружки. Кофейная гуща противно скрипела на зубах – фильтр в кофеварке уже давно нуждался в замене.

Когда первый шок попрошел, Кен выбрался из ванной, оделся – и принялся размышлять. Он потратил около четверти часа, пытаясь сообразить, не означают ли вчерашние события, что он мазохист, и пришел к выводу, что он, скорее всего, кретин.

Или так, или вчера его куда-то заманили, затем связали по рукам и ногам, полностью обездвижили, после чего…

«Окольцевали, – Кен снова поморщился. - Нда".

– Кен! Как ты можешь! – на пороге кухни появился Йоджи. Позади него маячили Оми и Ран.

Кен бросил на Йоджи быстрый взгляд: тот щеголял в темно-синей рубашке и джинсах. Обычная одежда, безо всяких выкрутасов. Надень такие вещи Кен – и он бы выглядел как чей-то старший брат, в то время как на Йоджи даже простые мокасины выглядели на ту цену, которую за них просили в бутике.

– Ты пьешь из моей чашки! – Йоджи ткнул в Кена обвиняющий перст. – Ты куришь мои сигареты! А завтра что? Станешь мерить мои презервативы?! Впрочем, забудь, они будут тебе определенно велики.

Он выжидающе уставился на Кена. За словом в карман тот обычно не лез, но сегодня просто продолжил пить кофе.

– Йотан, не приставай к нему, – вступился за друга Оми. – К тому же эта кружка не твоя.

– Моя!

– А вот и нет.

– А вот и да.

– А вот и нет. Не то чтобы на ней было написано твое имя.

«Как на трусах» – Оми был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы озвучить это вслух, и невысказанная фраза многозначительно повисла в воздухе.

– Как это нет?! – возмутился задетый за живое Йоджи.

Кен отсутствующе отнял кружку ото рта и поднес ее к глазам: на керамической стенке крупными буквами значилась надпись «Секс-бог». Пожав плечами, что можно было истолковать как угодно, он снова вернулся к кофе.

– Кен-кун, ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно поинтересовался Оми. – Вчера ты так поздно вернулся. Где ты был?

Замявшись, Кен принялся изучать носки своих кроссовок.

– Я… – наконец выдавил он.

– Да ладно! – ухмыльнулся, перебив его, Йоджи. – Известно, где!

Кен резко вскинул голову:

– Откуда?!

– Мм-м? – Йоджи уставился на него с неподдельным интересом.

– То есть… – поправился Кен, поспешно взяв себя в руки. – Это неправда.

– Что неправда?

– Ничего. То есть все, все неправда. То есть неважно.

Он затушил окурок прямо в кружку с кофе.

– Пойду я, пожалуй, – произнес Кен с тоской.

– Куда? – Ран наградил его тяжелым взглядом.

– Куда… – лицо Кена стало задумчивым. – Спать.

– Спать?! – буквально выплюнул Ран.

– Да, спать, – Кен неопределенно помахал рукой. – И все такое прочее.

Сунув кружку в мойку, он вышел из кухни.

– Спать… – повторил Ран таким тоном, словно никогда в жизни не слышал, чтобы люди занимались чем-нибудь подобным.

– Да ладно тебе, – сжалился над Кеном Йоджи, – пусть поспит. В конце концов, у него сегодня выходной. Не ожидал же ты, что в свой законный выходной он будет торчать в магазине? С какой стати ты вообще его разбудил?

– Вернулся поздно – пусть страдает, – огрызнулся Ран.

Йоджи окинул Рана опасливым взглядом – такие обычно приберегают для тухлых яиц. Сам Йоджи частенько возвращался домой на рассвете, и мысль о том, что Ран может применить к нему ту же порочную практику, что и к Кену, заставляла его чувствовать с тем невольную солидарность. Впрочем, солидарность вызывало не только это.

– На этот раз, – заметил Йоджи, вылавливая из кружки окурок и ополаскивая ее под краном, – Кену, кажется, попался весьма страстный партнер.

– Ша.

– Прошу прощения? - Йоджи устремил на Рана непонимающий взгляд.

– Партнерша.

– Партнерша? – Йоджи недобро рассмеялся. – Я тебя умоляю! Ты что, не видел, как он стоял? Кто бы подумал, что наш милый Кен окажется пассивом. Ох, уж мне эти случайные связи… – и Йоджи мечтательно уставился перед собой.

 

 

_Два дня спустя_

– Это был не случайный секс.

 – Мм-м? – Йоджи бросил на Рана вопросительный взгляд поверх газеты. Сегодня в утреннюю смену в магазине трудились Кен с Оми, поэтому двое других могли позволить себе роскошь позднего завтрака и неторопливую чашку кофе.

– Тогда – у Кена, – руки Рана двигались, словно сами по себе. Поправили крышку сахарницы, аккуратно сложили салфетку, передвинули перечницу.

– Вот как? И что же заставляет тебя делать столь смелое предположение?

– Он по-прежнему стоит во второй бальной позиции[20].

– Кто бы мог подумать, – Йоджи опустил газету и с интересом уставился на происходящее на столе. Проследив за его взглядом, Ран некоторое время недоумевающе смотрел, как его собственные руки выстраивают мелкую кухонную утварь вокруг корзинки для хлеба, и, скрипнув зубами, сцепил их в замок и положил перед собой.

Йоджи многозначительно встряхнул газету, разравнивая загнувшуюся передовицу.

– Твоя теория весьма интересна, – признал он с легкостью, – и под нее даже можно подвести определенную практическую базу. Я тоже видел, как он ходит и стоит. Но разогнаться тут особо не получится: последние два дня Кен никуда не выходил, да и гостей не принимал.

– Кто-то может лазить к нему через окно, – произнес Ран мрачно.

Брови Йоджи медленно поползли вверх.

– Как-как? – он уставился на Рана, как будто видел его впервые.

– Йоджи.

– Ну, хорошо-хорошо, предположим, ты прав, – Йоджи покачал головой, – и кто-то лазит к Кену через окно. Довольно необычный путь к сердцу мужчины, да и окольный тоже, хотя, если судить по Кену, он все же работает. Хотел бы я в таком случае посмотреть на этого кого-то.

– Я тоже, – произнес Ран. Йоджи искоса поглядел на него. Признание прозвучало зловеще.

– Для чего?

– А ты?

– Интересно. Ну, – Йоджи пожал плечами, – я имею в виду, это же Кен. Наш Кен. Можешь представить себе человека, которому он бы позволил на себя забираться? Я лично нет. Ну, то есть… Из всех наших знакомых, – Йоджи вздохнул и отложил газету в сторону, перестав наконец делать вид, что читает. – Это мог бы быть… ты, – он смерил Рана критическим взглядом. – То есть, чисто теоретически – если предположить, что тебя интересует секс и что Кен вдруг сошел с ума и решил им с тобою заняться. Но это не ты.

– Кто еще?

– Ну… это бы мог быть Кроуфорд. Чисто теоретически, опять же. Он даже за стодолларовой купюрой не нагнется – куда уж там по чужим окнам лазить…

Ран деревянно кивнул.

– Еще, – продолжал развивать мысль Йоджи, – это мог бы быть Шульдих.

Несколько минут они молчали, пытаясь представить себе эту картину.

– Не в его стиле, – произнес наконец Ран.

– Ну, в общем да, – не стал спорить Йоджи. – Не то чтобы он был чужд гейства – сюртуки с банданой носят только пидорасы – но он скорее бы купил билеты на футбольный кубок мира и взял Кена во время тайм-аута прямо на поле, чем незаметно лазил в окна.

– Наги? – вклинился в беседу появившийся на кухне Оми.

– Когда ты?.. А впрочем, не важно. И малоубедительно.

– Совершенно нежизненно, – подтвердил Ран.

– Фарфарелло? – предположил Оми.

Все трое переглянулись и одновременно покачали головой.

– Хотя… – принялся размышлять лениво вслух Йоджи. – В таком случае становятся понятны все эти маневры с окном – людям его не покажешь, вот и приходится как-то выкручиваться. С другой стороны, – отмел он самоприведенный аргумент, – из Ирландии сюда каждый вечер тоже не набегаешься.

В кухне повисла тишина – поток идей иссяк.

– Питер Паркер[21]? – после долгого молчания внес кандидатуру Йоджи.

Ран только закатил глаза.

– Йоджи.

Тот пожал плечами:

– Это объяснило бы второй этаж. В любом случае, здесь явно что-то нечисто. Зачем бы еще Кен стал скрывать от нас свою любовную жизнь?

Ответа на этот вопрос ни у кого не нашлось.

– Это должно быть что-то совершенное постыдное, – умозаключил Йоджи, даже не подозревая, насколько сейчас близок к истине. Как бывший сыщик, он применял собственный метод, основанный на дедукции и полном отсутствии веры в людей.

– Попомните мое слово, Кен встречается с кем-то из твоего колледжа, Оми.

Тот подавился водой.

– Что?!

– Есть у вас там кто-нибудь… доминантый? – последнее слово Йоджи буквально просмаковал.

– Директриса, – произнес Оми растерянно. – Но я не понимаю…

– Не подходит, – решительно отмел Йоджи. – Мы ищем мужика.

– Это можно, – кивнул Оми. – Таких у нас много.

– Ну, давай, Оми, думай, – Йоджи постучал его пальцем по лбу. – Кто-то, способный произвести впечатление на Кена – и о ком ни в коем случае нельзя рассказывать тебе. А заодно всем нам.

Оми побледнел:

– Кен не мог так со мной поступить!

– О? – произнес Йоджи с явным удовольствием. – Кажется, мы наконец куда-то движемся.

– Я спрошу у Кена, – Оми был сама решимость. – И если он действительно…

– Да ладно тебе, – Йоджи привычно потянулся за сигаретами. – Думаешь, кто-то, к кому любовник ходит исключительно через окна, так сразу возьмет и признается: «Да, Оми, я сплю с…» Кстати, с кем?

– С Сирасэ! 

– И кто это?

– Преподаватель по вычислительным системам и искусственному интеллекту.

– Да? Очко в пользу Кена. Не думал, что он падок на интеллектуалов. Я бы скорее поставил на то, что он польстится на футбольного тренера. Разговоры по интересам и все такое… Хотя какие там разговоры – не успеешь залезть в окно, как уже пора вылезать. Голый секс. Хм… даже жалко Кена, честное слово. В таких условиях нормальной прелюдии… С другой стороны, возможно, ему нравится пожестче. Не могу сказать, что осуждаю. В конце концов, у каждого свои предпочтения… Сказать по правде, я и сам…

– Йотан! – не выдержал Оми.

– Простите, отвлекся. Итак, у нас теперь у нас появился подозреваемый, и…

– Кен должен его бросить, – нахмурившись, Оми принялся задумчиво грызть ногти. – Непременно. Человек, который влепил мне тройку за семинар, никак не может быть подходящим партнером.

– Бросить – не штука, – отмахнулся Йоджи. – Тут главное – припереть его к стенке – тогда он и…

– Но как?! Если Кен-кун не хочет посвящать нас даже в сам факт отношений, то каким образом…

– Элементарно, Оми! – Йоджи пыхнул сигаретой.

– Мы должны за ним проследить, – подал голос угрюмо молчавший Ран. 

 

 

Вайсс не впервые приходилось следить за людьми. О слежке они знали все: как вести объект, где лучше устроить засаду, что делать, если тебя вдруг засекут. Дело значительно упрощалось тем, что наблюдать предстояло за окном, а не метаться по городу за непоседливым объектом, переживая, что в бензобаке в любую минуту закончится топливо.

Не было никаких объективных причин, по которым слежка бы не удалась.

Вайсс приступили к ней, как только стемнело. Наблюдательный пункт разбили в зарослях древовидных пионов, буйно произраставших за домом – оттуда на окна Кена открывался отличный вид. Подрезав, а то и попросту вытоптав стебли побегов, росших в середине куста, они занялись наблюдением.

Квартал погрузился в ночную тьму. Но не в дремоту: неторопливо несли себя задержавшиеся на работе «белые воротнички», бежала домой заигравшаяся допоздна детвора, стуча каблучками по разогретому за день асфальту, торопились на гокон[22] модно одетые девушки. Проворонить ночного визитера в толпе было раз плюнуть, но Вайсс не слишком волновались: здравый смысл убеждал – лезть в окна при таком количестве свидетелей не решится никто.

Приступая к слежке, Вайсс захватили самый минимум вещей – фонарик, цейсовский бинокль, термос кофе. Вооружились тоже скромно – терпением.

Кофе закончился раньше, чем у бинокля успела смениться первая вахта –  наблюдать за окном Вайсс решили по очереди.

Ответственность за это, как зачастую случалось, лежала на Йоджи: после обильных ночных возлияний тот считал кофе чем-то вроде алказельцера, а потому не пил, а заливал его внутрь. Перед Вайсс замаячила перспектива долгих, лишенных кофеина часов – согласно богатому опыту того же Йоджи, участники разнузданных любовных игрищ собирались не раньше полуночи. Пополнить истощившиеся запасы не составляло труда, благо, автомат с напитками находился прямо за углом – но тут уже возмутился Ран, чья бережливость не позволяла бросать деньги на ветер, особенно когда до дома – и кофеварки – было всего несколько шагов.

После раунда в «камень-ножницы-бумагу», который проводился в полной темноте, поэтому выброшенные знаки пришлось определять на ощупь, в дом за кофе выпало идти Оми.

– Значит, смотри, – поучал его Йоджи, – сразу как войдешь, делай четыре шага вперед и два влево.

– Зачем? – не понял Оми.

– Там кресло.

– О.

– Потом еще три прямо – и снова два влево.

– Еще одно кресло? – догадался Оми.

– Сечешь.

– А дальше?

– А дальше я обычно поворачиваю в спальню. Так что после кресел тебе придется справляться самому. Главное, помни – где-то между ними доложен быть диван. И осторожней там!

– Не волнуйся, Йотан, я постараюсь ни обо что не удариться.

– Бейся сколько хочешь, – милостиво разрешил Йоджи. – Главное, чтобы тебя Кен не застал.

 

 

_Полчаса спустя_

– Итак, – произнес Ран торжественно, – правда или вызов?

– Правда! – недолго думая, выбрал Йоджи.

– Это ты в прошлую субботу без спросу взял мой порше и оцарапал крыло?

Йоджи тщательно прочистил горло:

– А вызов у нас было что? Напомни-ка.

– Выпить чашку сваренного Оми кофе.

– Хорошо, это был я.

Ран издал свое знаменитое «Хн», полное самых мрачных обещаний.

– Это было… опрометчиво, Йотан, – прокомментировал Оми, после долгих усилий отыскавший наконец наименее обидное определение.

– Опрометчиво было бы выпить твой кофе, – огрызнулся Йоджи. – Объясни мне, я не понимаю, как ты вообще умудрился попутать «Табаско»[23] со сливками.

– Скажи спасибо, что он вообще кофе заварил, а не что-нибудь другое, – кисло заметил Ран.

– Ну, знаете, – обиделся Оми. – Там было темно. Сами же мне фонарик не дали!

– Просто мы не думали… – начал было Йоджи.

– И в этом была наша ошибка, – шумно выдохнул Ран. – Ладно, давайте дальше.

– Давай, – кивнул Йоджи, желавший как можно скорее отвлечь внимание Рана от себя и порше. – Правда или вызов? – он внушительно потряс термосом.

Ран не стал бегать вокруг да около:

– Правда, естественно.

Йоджи иронически хмыкнул:

– Кажется, у нас сегодня будет вечер откровений.

– Ну? – поторопил его Ран.

– Ты когда-нибудь носил женское белье?

– Йо-о-отан, – простонал мученически Оми.

– Лифчик или трусики? – деловито уточнил Ран.

Йоджи выронил термос. Тот покатился под куст, обильно поливая землю свежесваренным кофе.

– Тьфу ты черт… – Йоджи с трудом выпутал термос из гибких побегов пиона. – Попомните мое слово, к завтрашнему дню куст усохнет.

– Да ладно тебе! – возмутился Оми. – Такое только в аниме бывает!

– Как знать, как знать… Я вот лично думал, что такой кофе, как ты нам сварил, вообще только в американских ситкомах встречается… Впрочем, забудем о кофе. У нас есть куда более интересная тема. Так что ты там спрашивал, Ран?

– Лифчик или трусики? – повторил терпеливо Ран.

– Э… лифчик?

– Нет.

– Тогда трусики.

– Тоже нет.

– А зачем тогда спрашивал?

– Не люблю неточно сформулированные вопросы.

– Ну, конечно, как я мог забыть… Ладно, Оми, теперь ты. Правда или вызов?

– Вызов, – спокойно выбрал тот.

– Отлично! – буквально залучился от радости Йоджи. – И вызов – выпить чашку сваренного … Черт, я же его разлил.

– Вот именно, – кивнул Оми. – Камень-ножницы-бумага?

 

 

На этот раз судьба была неблагосклонна к Йоджи – камень Оми наголову разбил его ножницы.

– Пойду я, пожалуй, – Йоджи сделал глубокую затяжку и, бросив окурок на землю, раздавил его каблуком.

– Пойди, – кивнул Ран, придерживая его за рукав. – Значит так, как войдешь в дом…

– О-о? – удивленно протянул Йоджи. – Напутствие?

– Работай головой. Автопилот не включай – на нем тебя всегда в спальню несет. А нам нужна кухня. Все, двигай. И без кофе не возвращайся.

– Ну, нет так…

– Йоджи.

– Хорошо-хорошо, я все понял, – Йоджи высвободил рубашку из пальцев Рана. – Со щитом иль…

 

 

Вернулся он довольно быстро – за это время кофеварка не успела бы даже вскипеть.

– Ну? – встретил его Ран. – И где?

Вместо ответа Йоджи показал ему руки – по бутылке пива в каждой.

– Йо-о-о-отан! – в голосе Оми звучала покорная усталость немилосердной судьбе.

Ран накрыл лицо рукой:

– Мы тебя за чем посылали?

– За кофе, – честно признался Йоджи.

– Это был риторический вопрос, – огрызнулся Ран.

– А… Ну, в следующий раз я обязательно…

– Ладно, замнем. Нас трое, почему бутылок только две?

Йоджи молчал.

– Ну?

– А, – оживился тот. – На этот раз вопрос не риторический? Потому что я уже было подумал…

– Йоджи.

Йоджи пожал плечами:

– У меня всего две руки. А какие проблемы?

– Проблема в том, как их делить.

– У нас всегда есть камень-ножницы-бумага.

 

 

 

Педантично ощупав в темноте выпавшие знаки и выдав по бутылке пива на каждые ножницы, рассекшие Омин лист, Ран вновь вернулся к наблюдению.

Что-то его тревожило. Он попытался понять, что – и не смог.

«Ладно, – решил он, приняв вахту у Оми и прильнув к окулярам бинокля. – Потом соображу».

Минут через пятнадцать он отнял бинокль от глаз и мрачно произнес:

– У меня вопрос.

– Мм-м? – участливо промычал припавший к пивной бутылке Йоджи.

– Только что, в камень-ножницы – на пиво… Я проверял три знака.

– И? Все правильно.

– Себя я не считал. 

Взгляды Рана и Оми попытались отыскать в темноте силуэт Йоджи.

– Йо-тан!

– Йоджи!

– Что? Я же говорил, что у меня две руки.

 

 

На третий раз идти за кофе снова выпало Оми. Вооруженный наставлениями и недавним опытом, он ловко проник на кухню, включил кофеварку и даже нащупал сливки – удостоверившись при свете холодильника, что это таки вправду они – после чего его застукал Кен. Наивно думая, что Оми корпит над учебниками, готовясь к какому-то особо сложному коллоквиуму, он приготовил ему кофе и даже собственноручно залил его в термос, щедро добавив двойную порцию сливок и сахар, и даже пообещал разобраться с кухонной проводкой, которая, видимо, барахлит. Другой причины, по которой Оми торчал бы на кухне в темноте, Кен не видел.

В кусты Оми вернулся, волоча злосчастный термос, словно каторжник ядро. От своей доли кофе он отказался.

– Знал бы Кен-кун, что делает мне кофе только для того, чтобы я мог за ним следить.

– Следить за ним ты мог бы и так, – поучительно заметил Йоджи, – а с кофе ты можешь делать это в относительном комфорте. Кстати, про комфорт. Никто не видел мои сигареты?

– Видел, – сообщил Ран холодно. – Они у меня.

–…и?

– У меня и останутся.

За последние два часа к ним несколько раз заглядывали подгулявшие доброхоты, желавшие узнать, почему из куста идет дым, и нет ли пожара. Пока что их удавалось спроваживать с помощью Оми и отговорок про юннатство. Но долго такое везение продолжаться не могло.

Очевидно, сигаретный дым служил отличным репеллентом. Спустя пять минут после того, как у него конфисковали сигареты, Йоджи принялся бить комаров: сперва на себе, а после и на окружающих. Особенно часто комары почему-то садились на Рана. Вероятно, Йоджи просто не мог упустить возможность  безнаказанно надавать тому оплеух. Уличить Йоджи в злом умысле было трудно – он утверждал, что находит комаров в потемках по писку.

Нервы у Рана вскоре сдали, и сигареты он вернул. Спустя минуту Йоджи уже счастливо дымил, окуривая и себя, и товарищей. 

Город постепенно затихал; мягкая июльская ночь полнилась камерным пением цикад, шорохом ветра в листьях сливы и отдаленными гудками машин.

 

Время текло медленно. Запрокинув голову, Йоджи задумчиво изучал темно-синее небо Токио, перечерченное паутиной расходящихся кабелей.

– Как хорошо, что ты не девушка. Лежать на тебе совершенно невозможно, – прислонившись спиной к спине Рана, Йоджи неспешно выдыхал белесые струйки дыма и в полголоса декламировал танка, за неимением чувствительных девиц тренируясь на закаленных друзьях:

– Тысказала: "Приду",

И я каждую ночь на исходе

Этой Долгой луны

Ожидал... Луна восходила

И гостила до белого света[24]. По-моему, вполне уместно – он ткнул Рана локтем под ребра. – Неплохая танка.

– Неплохая эпитафия[25], – процедил тот сквозь зубы.

– Хорошо сидим, – душевно продолжил Йоджи, – почти пикник.

Ран мрачным взглядом окинул сбитые на землю вместе с сигаретным пеплом искры:

– Ага. Еще скажи, при костре.

– Хотя, конечно, свинство – так опаздывать. Никакой тебе пунктуальности, – заявил Йоджи, ни разу не пришедший вовремя ни на одно из собственных свиданий. – Интересно, как он собирается возмещать это Кену? Хотя Бог с ним, с Кеном, как он собирается возмещать это нам?

Ответа на этот вопрос ни у кого не нашлось, поэтому все промолчали.

Вначале пятого, когда небо на востоке начало сереть, Вайсс коллективно пришли к выводу, что на сегодня следует завязывать. То ли неизвестный некто так вымотал Кена вчера, что тот был ни на что не способен сегодня, то ли по какой другой причине на окна их товарища этой ночью не посягали.

Засаду было решено перенести на следующую.

 

 

– Доброе утро, – Кен поднял голову от плиты. Всю ночь он проворочался в постели и в шесть утра, окончательно махнув рукой на попытки уснуть, решил, что лучше встать и приготовить завтрак. Очередь хлопотать по хозяйству сегодня, в общем-то, была Йоджи, но Кен сомневался, что после своего недавнего подвига с французскими вафлями тот будет склонен что-нибудь готовить. К тому времени, как остальные спустились вниз, Кен уже почти закончил стряпать. Завтрак получился совершенно неяпонским: яичница с беконом, оладьи и кофе. В холодильнике охлаждался свежевыжатый апельсиновый сок, на краю стола красовался аккуратно завернутый бенто для Оми.

– Скорее раннее, – не согласился Йоджи. Несмотря на жалобы, он был свежим, словно маргаритка – ночные гулянья научили его обходиться малым. Остальные выглядели куда хуже. Айю штормило. Оми практически упал на стул:

– Доброе у…. а-арх, – поздоровался он, душераздирающе зевнув.

Ран не глядя подтянул ногой свободный стул, сел и, опершись локтями о стол, спрятал лицо в ладонях:

– Хн.

– Мм-м? – Кен с удивлением уставился на него. Каким бы немногословным Ран обычно ни был, у него хватало воспитанности отвечать на дружеские приветствия. Сквозь скрещенные пальцы Ран поглядел на широко расставленные ноги Кена – и его лицо помрачнело еще сильнее.

– Что? – Кен непонимающе проследил за его взглядом. – Что-нибудь не так с моими кроссовками?

Ран пробурчал что-то невнятное.

– Не думаю, что его расстраивают твои кроссовки, – прокомментировал Йоджи, потянувшись за кофейником.

– А что? – отобрав кофейник у Йоджи, Кен отыскал свободную кружку, налил туда кофе и поставил ее перед Раном. Йоджи выгнул бровь.

Вдохнув горьковато-освежающий кофейный запах, Ран навалился на столешницу и накрыл кружку ладонью. Лицо его было унылым.

– Понятия не имею, – Йоджи снова завладел кофейником. – Почему бы тебе у него не спросить?

– Йота-ан… – протянул Оми, не поднимая головы от стола.

– Что, Омитчи? – ухмыльнулся тот. – Хочешь кофе?

Судя по укоризненному взгляду, Оми хотел, чтобы Йоджи прекратил зубоскалить и не обострял ситуацию. Намеки могли насторожить Кена, а просидеть в кустах впустую еще одну ночь Оми не улыбалось.

Йоджи подобная перспектива тоже не слишком прельщала.

– Да ладно, Кен, – он дружески хлопнул того по спине. – Не обращай внимания. Просто Ран не выспался, вот и ворчит. Сам знаешь, как оно бывает… А что у нас на завтрак? Оладьи? А с чем?

– С джемом, – машинально ответил Кен.

Йоджи непосредственно придвинул себе блюдо.

– У тебя бессонница? – Кен обеспокоено приложил ладонь ко лбу Рана. Тот хрюкнул и отодвинулся.

– Да нет, – Йоджи с аппетитом уписывал оладьи прямо из общего блюда. – Скорее, его мучают кошмары.

– Кошмары? – переспросил Кен растерянно.

– Точнее, кошмар. Один, зато какой. В нем тебя тропыжил неизвестный му…

– Йо-о-атан!.. – простонал Оми, с трудом отлепив себя от столешницы. Под глазами у него залегали темные, будто нарисованные жженной пробкой, круги. Лицо было бледнее облаков.

– Ну что опять? – поинтересовался Йоджи. – Хочешь оладьев, так бы и сказал. И вообще, ешь быстрее. Если я не ошибаюсь, у тебя через полчаса лекция.

Оми без энтузиазма вгрызся в оладью.

– Ран, – Кен нахмурил брови, – а что это у тебя? В волосах? – он бесцеремонно склонился к алой макушке.

Ран дернулся было в сторону, но стоило Кену его коснуться, как он неподвижно застыл. Кен осторожно вынул из спутанных волос какой-то чахлый листик.

– Все. – Издав неопределенный звук, Ран снова задышал. – Что это? – Кен недоуменно повертел листик в руках, после чего уставился на Рана, ожидая объяснений.

Тот отвернулся.

– Цикламен, – ответил за него Йоджи. Он уже перекусил и теперь разминал свою первую за утро сигарету.

– Цикламен? – повторил Кен, поднося листок поближе к глазам – тот походил на что угодно, кроме цикламена.

– Цикламен.

Кен в упор посмотрел на Рана. Тот пожал плечами.

– Ладно, допустим. И как он оказался у тебя в волосах?

Ран промолчал. Кен повернулся к Йоджи.

– Ну?

Тот скорчил беззаботную гримасу:

– Просто Рану показалось, что нам недопоставили цветов, вот он всю ночь и двигал горшки.

– Ран?

– Отстань, – тот опять хмуро уставился перед собой.

Кен растерянно поглядел на него, затем покачал головой, словно решил отложить расспросы на потом, когда не будут поджимать другие срочные дела.

– Оми, ты поел?

– Нет, Кен-кун, я…

– Стой, – произнес вдруг Кен. – У тебя в волосах тоже какой-то растительный мусор.

– Правда? – Оми занервничал. – Ну, ничего… Я просто… Пойду расчешусь. И отправлюсь на лекцию…

– Стоять. – Кен выудил из льняных волос листик, один в один напоминавший тот, который он несколько секунд назад извлек из красных. На этот раз, разбирая пряди, Кен был далеко не так ласков.

– А это, я так понимаю, тоже цикламен? – уточнил он холодно у Йоджи, бросив при этом мимолетный взгляд на Рана. Оми, ожидавший, что ему сейчас тоже перепадет, с облегчением перевел дух и попытался незаметно просочиться к выходу.

– Ни боже мой, – широко осклабился Йоджи. – Задание по астрономии.

– Ха-а? – не понял Кен.

– Задание по астрономии, – Йоджи чиркнул зажигалкой и с удовольствием прикурил. – Оми всю ночь провел на газоне – вел наблюдения за звездным небом. И даже что-то там картографировал.

– Серьезно? – хмыкнул Кен. – А ты, – он шагнул к Йоджи и вытащил из небрежно собранных в хвост волос еще один злополучный листик, – надо думать, ему помогал?

Бережное отношение Кена закончились еще на Оми: листик из волос Йоджи он вынул вместе с частью этих самых волос. Йоджи охнул:

– Блядь! Поаккуратнее!

– Итак? – поинтересовался Кен, отмахнувшись от жалобы.

– Я – помогал? – Йоджи взглянул на Кена, как на идиота. – Конечно, нет. Я трахался.

– В цикламенах?

– В городском парке.

– Серьезно?

– Абсолютно.

– С кем?

Йоджи сбил пепел с сигареты в пижонскую пепельницу. Для удобного употребления та была слишком маленькой, но Йоджи все равно был к ней привязан, считая, что она помогает ему держать себя в форме и тренирует глазомер и хорошую координацию.

– Хороший вопрос… Тебя действительно это интересует – или ты спрашиваешь так, из вежливости, чтобы поддержать беседу?

– Беседу? – сердито переспросил Кен. Он раздраженно потряс листиками и швырнул их на стол. Оми едва успел подхватить блюдо с оладьями.

– Поосторожнее с едой, – предостерег Кена Йоджи.

– Что происходит? – поинтересовался Кен. Он был сердит – и не пытался этого скрывать.

– Ничего, – произнес невыразительно Ран.

– Но…

– Ничего не происходит. – Ран наконец-то прекратил греть руки о кружку и сделал из нее щедрый глоток, тем самым давая понять, что тема закрыта. Лицо его перекосилось: – Бля-а-а-адь!

– Что? Что? Что? – засуетился вокруг него Кен.

– Что такое, Ран-сан? – обеспокоено вторил ему Оми.

Йоджи тоже проявил участие, бросив на друга вопросительный взгляд.

– Кофе, – простонал Ран. – Слишком… – он сделал над собой усилие: – Горячий.

Кен с недоверием уставился на него – и покачал головой.

– Понятно. Ты обжег язык.

Ран кивнул.

– Очень больно?

Ран снова кивнул. Вид у него был пренесчастный. Возможно, именно поэтому Кен машинально применил к нему методу, которую обычно использовал, когда кто-то из его футбольных ребятишек разбивал ногу:

– Дай подую.

За его спиной Йоджи и Оми переглянулись. Оми беззвучно рассмеялся. Йоджи был не столь деликатен.

– Подуешь на язык? Оригинально, Кен. В этом году речевки для валентинок будешь писать ты. Это будет… скажем так, задорно. По крайней мере не банально.

– Что? – Кен с недоумением воззрился на Йоджи. Затем перевел взгляд на Рана: – О.

– Не совсем, конечно, «Поцелуй – и все пройдет», но тоже неплохо…

На щеках Рана выступил румянец.

– Кретин… – Кен закатил глаза и отвесил Йоджи подзатыльник, затем задумчиво уставился на Рана: – Хм-м… Я не знаю, как… – но тут его лицо просветлело. Кинувшись к холодильнику, он порылся в морозилке и, вытащив оттуда брикет мороженого, вручил его Рану: – Держи.

Тот тупо уставился на пломбир. Это была любимая марка Кена – обычно он приберегал ее для особых случаев и, помнится, на этот раз собирался отпраздновать победу своих ребятишек в футбольном матче.

Йоджи присвистнул:

– Вот что значит хорошо проведенная ночь. Настраивает на добрый лад.

Щеки Кена заалели. Ночь он провел отнюдь не хорошо.

Не знавший этого Ран бросил на него убийственный взгляд, после чего встал из-за стола, сгреб свою кружку с кофе и вышел из кухни.

 

 

_Тот же день, поздний вечер_

– И все-таки что мы здесь делаем?

– Оми, ты сейчас в философском смысле?

– Сугубо в практическом.

– То есть?

– Что мы делаем здесь, в этих зарослях?

– Вчера ты таких вопросов не задавал!

– Это потому что вчера мы сидели там, откуда окна Кен-куна были видны!

На этот раз заросли и впрямь были другими. Более низкие и чахлые, они располагались у фасада дома, и в них совершенно невозможно было спрятаться втроем. По крайней мере, полностью. Особенно туго приходилось Йоджи, у которого в силу высокого роста из кустов торчала голова. Как бы низко он ни приседал, как бы сильно ни горбился – голова победно возвышалась над листвой. Протестуя против дальнейших сгибаний, на которых настаивали его бесчувственные товарищи, Йоджи попробовал заикнуться, что черные очки являются стандартной маскировкой, и почему бы остальным не оставить его в покое и не заняться наконец наблюдением. На это ему в едкой манере было указано, что наблюдения – дело зряшное, пока любой смотрящий в эту сторону зевака в состоянии наблюдать его, Йоджи, голову. Препирания вылились в коллективное голосование, в результате которого два к одному было решено: стандартная или нет, но маскировка ничего не маскирует, и Йоджи следует лечь. Теперь из кустов, по направлению к заднему дворику, торчали его длинные ноги. Ясное дело, лежание на траве в эксклюзивной итальянской рубашке никак не добавляло Йоджи приятного расположения духа.

– Вот! В этом-то и кроется твоя тактическая недалёкость!

– Ха?! – обиделся Оми, которому большую часть времени приходилось разрабатывать план операций для группы.

– Ты видел, как Кен сегодня стоял?

– Как, как… как обычно.

В темноте раздалось недовольное ворчание Рана.

– Во-от, – обрадовался Йоджи, – Ран – видел. В раскорячку. Хотя, не могу не признать, в последнее время это и вправду входит у Кена в обычную практику. И из этого следует что?

– Что? – переспросил Оми, отчаявшись понять ход мыслей Йоджи.

– Что вчера ему все же нанесли визит.

Оми покачал головой:

– Невозможно. Мы постоянно наблюдали за окнами, и ни один…

– Вот именно! – подтвердил Йоджи, мимоходом потрепав Оми по волосам, словно ребенка-имбецила, которому повезло дать правильный ответ на задачку про яблоки. – Вот здесь Кен нас и обошел.

– Где?

– На окнах. Подстраховался и провел любовника таким путем, о котором нам и в голову прийти не могло.

Оми наморщил брови:

– Через дымоход?

– Через дверь, – в голосе Йоджи слышалась жалость. – Поэтому сегодня мы сменили локацию. Но кто бы подумал, что Кен так хорош в обманных маневрах. А на вид – сама честность… Тьфу.

– Кен-кун порядочный, – вступился за друга Оми.

– Тогда его, наверное, нужда заставила, – пожал плечами Йоджи. – В таком случае мы тем более обязаны все выяснить.

– Я тоже, – произнес чей-то незнакомый голос с сильным американским акцентом.

– Э? – высказался Йоджи красноречиво.

Над побегами, затеняя усыпанное звездами небо, появилась чья-то голова.

– Что вы здесь делаете? – осведомилась она сухо и, поочередно оглядев всех присутствующих, с подозрением уставилась на Йоджи. Судя по выражению ее лица, причины для столь селективного вотума недоверия были очевидны: обычно люди, подобные Йоджи, лежат без одежды в чьей-нибудь постели, а не при полном параде -  в кустах. 

– А вам какое дело? – огрызнулся Йоджи, вставая и сердито отряхивая рубашку. Рану с Оми не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как последовать его примеру.

Владелец неизвестной головы зубасто ухмыльнулся, как будто только и ждал этого вопроса, после чего жестом, за которым угадывался многолетний опыт, сунул руку в карман и извлек оттуда потертое служебное удостоверение.

– Старший инспектор токийской полиции Леон Оркотт.

Вайсс с сомнением покосились на удостоверение. Новоявленный инспектор выглядел, как педераст. На нем были узкие черные джинсы, черная же футболка с кричащим рисунком и короткий, со множеством карманов жилет в стиле милитари. Длинные светлые волосы были собраны в жидкий растрепанный хвост – не та прическа, которую может себе позволить человек, находящийся на жаловании у городского муниципалитета. На носу инспектора красовались большие черные очки с зеркальными стеклами.

Оми незаметно ткнул Рана локтем: за вычетом Йоджи, это был первый встреченный им человек, носящий солнцезащитные очки даже в темное время суток.

На Йоджи удостоверение никакого впечатления не произвело:

– И что? – поинтересовался он беззаботно. – Я все еще не вижу причин, по которым мы должны отвечать на этот вопрос.

– Ну, в общем-то, – парировал Оркотт, – это вполне объяснимо. Я и не ожидал, что люди, которые планируют влезть в чужой дом, ответят на мои вопросы без адвоката.

– Влезть в дом? – Йоджи добродушно рассмеялся. – Вы принимаете нас за грабителей?

Оркотт пожал плечами. Взгляд, которым он наградил голые колени Оми и смерил самого Йоджи – тот умудрялся выглядеть полностью раздетым, несмотря на то, что был застегнут на все пуговицы – красноречиво свидетельствовал о том, что поначалу он принял их отнюдь не за грабителей. Передумал инспектор, скорее всего, нехотя и исключительно из-за Рана – тот был не слишком похож на типичного хастлера. Это, и еще тот факт, что труженики секс-индустрии обычно не прячутся по кустам. Освоенное Йоджи в совершенстве искусство флирта научило того понимать любые намеки, в том числе и не озвученные вслух.

– Послушайте, – улыбка медленно сошла с его лица. – Мы не грабители. И уж тем более не… – он сделал в воздухе красноречивый жест. – Это наш дом, мы здесь живем.

– Живете? – не поверил Оркотт. – Здесь?

Все трое поочередно кивнули.

– То есть, вы следите за своим домом? – уточнил Оркотт.

– Естественно.

– Понятно, – кивнул Оркотт, который, кажется, ничего естественного в этом не видел. – Тогда почему бы нам не войти в _ваш_ дом – чтобы вы наконец смогли рассказать мне, зачем же вы за ним следите?

– А-а… – на губах Йоджи вновь появилась располагающая улыбка. – Но мы не можем этого сделать.

– Вот как? – в голосе Оркотта прозвучала ирония. – И почему же это?

Йоджи дружески приобнял его за плечи:

– Почему бы нам не прогуляться до ближайшего бара? Мы сядем, выпьем – и я вам все объясню…

Ран с Оми обменялись настороженными взглядами. Вечер переставал быть томным…

 

 

Бар оказался условно-винтажным: развешанные на стенах черно-белые фотографии периода Сёва[26] и семенящие в узких юката официантки соседствовали с метросексуалами и бильярдом. В воздухе висела плотная пелена сигаретного дыма.

Плетущийся в арьергарде Оми с интересом вертел головой по сторонам. Общее представление о том, что происходит в барах, он имел – несколько раз ему даже приходилось работать в них под прикрытием – однако бывать в питейном заведении в качестве клиента ему еще не доводилось.

Шедший перед ним Йоджи по-прежнему ненавязчиво поддерживал Оркотта под локоть, из-за чего тот явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. То ли ему претило столь тесное мужское внимание, то ли привык, что по долгу службы все было наоборот. Инспектор все еще пылал боевым азартом, однако куда приложить служебное рвение, уверен не был.

Завидев в углу пустой столик, Йоджи принялся прокладывать к нему дорогу. Со всех сторон до них доносились приветственные оклики:

– Эй, Йоджи!

– Привет, Йотан!

– Кудо, йо!

Йоджи улыбался, кивал, жал многочисленные протянутые руки, при этом  умудрялся находить дорогу в полутемном помещении и не натыкаться на стулья. Вкрадчивость движений делала его похожим на большого хищного кота, вышедшего на охоту в своих угодьях и досконально знающего каждую их пядь.

Пробившись к столику, Йоджи вытащил первый же стул и, вольготно развалившись на сидении, махнул рукой:

– Устраивайтесь.

Стараясь сохранять независимый вид, Оркотт плюхнулся рядом. Ран с Оми уселись напротив.

Перед столиком немедленно возникла официантка.

 – Это твои друзья, Йоджи? – поинтересовалась она с легким удивлением. Очевидно, до этого Йоджи расширял клиентуру бара исключительно за счет подруг.

Оглядев компанию, Йоджи пожал плечами.

– Ну… можно и так сказать.

– Что будете заказывать? – официантка вытащила из-за широкого оби[27] блокнот и карандаш.

– Четыре коктейля – позабористей, – определился Йоджи после непродолжительного раздумья.

– Я не пью! – одновременно воскникнули Оми с Оркоттом – и виновато переглянулись.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Йоджи. – Сегодня пьют все.

Противоречить ему, когда он говорил подобным тоном, было практически невозможно. Инспектор вцепился в стакан прежде, чем сообразил, что именно делает.

Оттолкнув от себя злосчастную емкость, Оркотт сквозь зубы процедил: 

– Я же сказал, что не пью.

– Язва? – осведомился Йоджи, затягиваясь сигаретой. Когда он успел ее вытащить и тем более раскурить, оставалось загадкой. Со стороны это весьма походило на цирковой фокус: вот он сидит, разговаривает, совершенно не курит – и в следующую секунду вы вдруг замечаете, что до фильтра осталось всего несколько миллиметров.

– Работа, – холодно ответил Оркотт.

Йоджи демонстративно вскинул руку и уставился на часы, стрелки которых показывали ровно двадцать минут одиннадцатого.

– Некоторые из нас вынуждены работать по ночам, – процедил инспектор.

– Ну, как же, знаю – сутенеры, дамы легкого поведения… Полиция этим, вроде, не грешит, впрочем, – Йоджи смерил его насмешливым взглядом, – если вы совмещаете…

Оркотт скрипнул зубами:

– Нет, не совмещаю.

– Отлично! – обрадовался Йоджи. – Значит, пьют сегодня все.

– Я несовершеннолетний, – напомнил Оми.

– Ерунда, – отмахнулся Йоджи.

– Да ну? – произнес вполголоса Ран. – Когда это говорят девицы, ты обычно реагируешь по-другому.

Странное дело, но Ран отлично вписался в атмосферу бара. Вопреки ожиданиям Йоджи, вместо того, чтобы выделяться из толпы посетителей, он выглядел как завсегдатай – один из тех мрачных и молчаливых типов, которые приходят, падают на стул у стойки и то и дело подталкивают к бармену опустевший стакан.

Ничего хорошего от происходящего Ран больше не ждал, а потому, раз никакие комментарии уже не могли испортить ситуацию, дал себе волю.

– Йотан, мы не можем, – продолжал настаивать Оми, – с нами полицейский.

– Ничего, ты же слышал – он не при исполнении.

– Я все равно не понимаю. Мы пришли сюда просто поговорить...

– И именно поэтому мы пьем.

– Э? – уточнил Оми.

– Запомни, мелкий, не пьют только те, кому есть, что скрывать. Алкоголь служит залогом чистоты наших намерений. Так что пьют все.

– И даже я? – воздел бровь Оркотт.

– Особенно вы.

– И что же я могу от вас скрывать?

Йоджи пожал плечами:

– Как знать? Вдруг вы и есть тот извращенец, который ночью лазит в наши окна?

– Кто-то лазит по ночам в ваши окна?!

– Значит так…

 

 

– Дайте-ка я уточню, правильно ли я вас понял… – медленно и с расстановкой, произнес Леон. К этому времени компания была уже изрядно навеселе. Сам Леон поводов для веселья не видел и переспрашивал вовсе не для того, чтобы запутать подозреваемых и вывести их на чистую воду, а чтобы вправду уточнить, правильно ли он понял объяснения: в голове уже давно приятно шумело. – Вы затеяли все это только потому, что ваш друг завел себе тайную любовную жизнь?

Он обвел компанию недоверчивым мутным взглядом. Аспид с темными очками на голове кивнул и тут же дружелюбно хлопнул его по спине, мол, какой ты молодец, что все так замечательно понял. Леон мгновенно почувствовал себя шейкером, в котором взбивают коктейль: выпивка в желудке вспенилась и полезла обратно.

Стряхнув с себя руку аспида, Леон обратил взгляд к пацану. Тот уже практически лежал на столешнице, тяжело дыша и время от времени причмокивая губами. По лицу его расползлась странная улыбка, напоминающая о тянущейся жвачке. Глаза были закрыты, и это было хорошо – от них Леона пробирал мороз: не бывает у парней подобных глаз. Да еще и эти шорты…

Не поднимая головы, пацан кивнул.

Третий, красноволосый, заглянул в свой опустевший стакан, словно надеялся увидеть там подсказку, но, не найдя ничего, кроме сиротливо плавающей маслины, пожал плечами и тоже кивнул.

– То есть, вы всю ночь проторчали в зарослях дрока только чтобы увидеть, кто заберется к нему в окно?!

Кем бы ни был пресловутый Кен, Леон ощущал к нему острое чувство жалости, понимая, что на его месте не слишком хотел бы посвящать друзей в свою личную жизнь, особенно если друзья такие, как эти. Он сам сбежал из Лос-Анджелеса от не в меру навязчивой тетки, которая пыталась нагрянуть к нему каждый раз, когда он приводил домой девушку.

Пацан с трудом отлепился от стола. На его щеке клеймом горел красный отпечаток резной бамбуковой подставки. Леон хихикнул, поймал себя на мысли, что мужчины так не делают, кашлянул и сцедил смешок в кулак.

– Это не дрок, – с трудом проартикулировал пацан, – а древовидные пионы.

– Какая разница? – отмахнулся Леон.

– Большая. Дрок – это низкорослые кустарники с цельными листьями и желтыми цветками, в то время как древовидные пионы – маловетвистые прямостоячие побеги.

Глаза у красноволосого начали стеклянеть.

– Да-да, Омитчи, – перебил его аспид, – ты, безусловно, прав. На.

Плеснув в стакан на два пальца виски, он пододвинул его к пацану. Проворно выцедив алкоголь, тот со счастливым видом принялся жевать соломинку.

– Так ты говорил? – повернулся аспид к Леону.

– Да, – тот откашлялся. – Вы хотите сказать, что просидели в кустах…

– Строго говоря, это не кусты, – пацан снова очнулся от ступора. – Это…

– Оми, заткнись, – перебил его аспид. – А ты прекрати его провоцировать.

– А что я такого сказал?

– Что мы сидели в кустах, – внес свою лепту в разговор красноволосый.

– Спасибо.

– Всегда пожалуйста, – красноволосый вновь окаменел. Видимо, когда-то вбитое родителями хорошее воспитание заставляло его вставлять в беседу реплики с периодичностью раз в пять минут – чтобы не показаться совсем уж невежливым. Леон практически слышал, как тикает внутренний метроном красноволосого, отсчитывая время до следующей реплики.

– За исключением кустов все правильно? – едко осведомился Леон у аспида.

– На кусты у вас приходится практически половина предложения. За их исключением остается всего лишь пара жалких местоимений, – сообщил аспид, затягиваясь очередной сигаретой. Пачка его сигарет вообще казалась Леону волшебной: те все никак не кончались.

«И легкие у него тоже волшебные».

– Но в целом все верно.

– Но почему? – Леон непонимающе уставился на странную троицу.

– Я должен знать, – сообщил красноволосый из своего угла, одарив Леона тяжелым взглядом.

– Мы, – спокойно поправил его аспид.

– Зачем?

– Чтобы предпринять меры.

– Какие еще меры?! – едва не завопил Леон.

– Соответствующие. Кен – честный и открытый парень и раз он нам ничего не рассказал, значит, его об этом попросила пассия. Бедняга думает, это потому что она такая скромная или что-то в этом роде – а на самом деле за всем этим кроется подвох.

– Подвох? – Леон против воли заинтересовался. – Какой еще подвох?

– Она боится, что мы с ней познакомимся, а потом ее имя вдруг всплывет в случайном разговоре…

– И что?

– Ну, как же, смотри. Допустим, у нас есть друг, у которого есть друг, у которого есть друг, у которого есть еще один друг…

– Достаточно, общий паттерн я понял.

– …который ее знает. Короче говоря, она окажется сестрой Кена. И как только она снимет с него штаны – появимся мы и убережем его от инцеста.

– Инцеста?

– Угу. Ты что, телевизор не смотришь. Там всегда так.

– Я смотрю криминальную хронику, – огрызнулся сердито Леон. – Там все несколько по-другому.

– Может быть, – не стал спорить аспид.

– Итак, вы следите за Кеном, чтобы он не снимал штаны?

– Чтобы он не спал со своей сестрой, – аспид веско поднял палец вверх.

– У него есть сестра?

– Насколько я знаю, он вообще сирота.

– Тогда зачем вы за ним следите?

– Я… – начал было красноволосый.

– Ты должен знать, – покивал Леон.

– Мы должны, – поправил его аспид.

Беседа понемногу приобретала характер безумного чаепития, при этом светловолосый злыдень в темных очках напоминал чеширского кота и курящую гусеницу одновременно.

– Зачем? – спросил Леон вяло. Помнится, он уже один раз спрашивал об этом. Тогда фраза прозвучала умно. По крайней мере, уместно. Леон решил, что если повторит ее, вреда не будет.

– Мы должны знать.

– Зачем? – повторил он снова.

– Чтобы предпринять меры, – счастливо ответил аспид, опрокинув в себя еще один стакан виски. Кажется, они с Леоном придерживались одних и тех же взглядов на построение беседы.

Леон незаметно покосился на живот аспида. Исходя из количества алкоголя, принятого тем на грудь, спиртное должно было уже прожечь в нем дыру и начать стекать на пол. Леон ожидал разглядеть сквозное отверстие, а в нем – спинку стула, но взгляд его уткнулся в мятую, в зеленых пятнах от травы, рубашку.

– Соотв… – Леон пожевал язык и попытался произнести еще раз. – Соуотв…

– Соответствующие, – пришел на помощь красноволосый.

– Спасибо.

– Пожалуйста… Не мог бы ты в следующий раз выбирать менее длинные слова?

– Соответствующие, – подтвердил аспид и, подмигнув Леону, сделал отмашку официантке. Та кивнула – и через минуту возникла у столика с очередной непочатой бутылкой. Леону поплохело.

Красноволосый сидел, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

Аспид снова разлил виски по стаканам. Услышав булькающие звуки, пацан приподнял голову, попытался ухватить принадлежащую ему емкость, но лишь перевернул ее и расплескалвиски по столу.

Аспид с умилением покосился на него:

– Ах, юность, юность…

– Но почему? – с трудом произнес Леон. Аспид сочувственно покивал и, видя, что собеседник нуждается в передышке, продолжил беседу на два голоса – за него и себя. 

– Неужели он не имеет права на личную жизнь? – Нет, не имеет.

– Я не говорю фальцетом, – запротестовал Леон.

– Что? Кхм… да, верно. Прости.

Аспид несколько понизил голос.

– Нет, не имеет. – Почему?

– Он уже достаточно взрослый и может постоять за себя.

– Нет, не может, – возразил аспид. – Ты не знаешь Кена. Чувак помешан на сочувствии и жалости – вот оно, – он презрительно сплюнул сквозь зубы в глазурованную керамическую пепельницу, – ваше католическое воспитание… Вечно жалеет всяких уродов. А благотворительность хороша на паперти, но уж никак не в личной жизни. Вдруг к нему лазит в окна что-то одноногое?

– Что-то одноногое лазит к вам в окна? – уточнил Леон.

– Да.

– Каждый вечер?! На второй этаж?!

– Неправдоподобно, да? – Аспид снова раскурил сигарету и принялся бездумно щелкать зажигалкой.

– Ерунда.

– Ерунда, – не стал спорить аспид. – Пускай не одноногое. Но в окна все же лазит –  акт. Вдруг оно настолько уродливое, что Кен не может иметь с ним дела, кроме как ночью и без света? А отказать боится – вдруг оно шантажирует его…

– Чем? – против воли в Леоне заговорил профессионал. Шантаж – это нормально и понятно – в отличие от всей этой истории.

– Ну… не знаю. К примеру, тем, что без него покончит жизнь самоубийством. Кен не может ему отказать. Ну, вот и… – вместо того, чтобы закончить фразу, Йоджи красноречиво взмахнул сигаретой. – Короче, мы должны его спасти.

– Я. – поправил красноволосый из угла.

– Хорошо, ты, – не стал спорить аспид.

– Да ладно, ерунда, – снова запротестовал Леон. – Где вы сейчас видели девушку, которая бы лазила ради парня в окна?

Аспид и красноволосый переглянулись.

– Никогда не утверждал, что это была девушка, – аспид сосредоточенно изучал тлеющий кончик сигареты.

– Утверждал! – возразил Леон.

– Утверждал? – аспид вопросительно поглядел на красноволосого.

Тот безразлично пожал плечами – очевидно, демонстрируя свое отношение к тому, что сегодня весь вечер говорил аспид. Леон его отлично понимал.

– Нда? – аспид задумчиво затянулся. – Короче, это парень.

– Точно?

– Еще бы. Ты бы видел, как он стоял…

– Что? – Леон отчаянно, по-девичьи, заалел.

Аспид с осуждением покосился на него:

– Кто.

– Кто?

– Кто.

– И кто? Парень?

Аспид устало закатил глаза.

– Какой там еще парень… Кен. Да он эти дни практически все время на ногах – никогда не садится! Нет, девушка с ним такого сделать не могла. Что подводит нас к следующему вопросу…

Аспид принялся задумчиво жевать сигарету.

– Ну? – поторопил его Леон. К этому времени он уже отчаялся хоть как-то вместить беседу в рамки здравого смысла, а потому решил просто отдаться на волю течения. Благополучно позабыв о том, что иногда оно сносит на рифы.

– Слушай, а это часом не ты?

– Не я? – переспросил Леон. – Что не я?

– Не ты к нам в окна лазишь?

Красноволосый неожиданно ожил. Глаза его недобро сузились.

Чувствуя, как у него пересыхает во рту, Леон машинально глотнул из стакана, закашлялся и с трудом выплевал по частям:

– Н-не… я.

– Знаю, – рассмеялся аспид, от души хлопнув его по спине. – Знаю, что не ты.

– И откуда? – уточнил слабо Леон.

– Ну, очевидно же, что ты не гей.

– Правда? – осведомился польщенный Леон. – Ну, в общем, верно… Мои мужественные манеры, поведение и…

– Угу, – произнес аспид, прикуривая новую сигарету от затухающей старой. – Уже полвечера сидим, а ты так и не сделал попытки меня подцепить. Тут и кретин поймет, что ты не гей.

– То есть, только поэтому? – Леон почувствовал, что начинает свирепеть.

– Естественно, – довольный собой и жизнью аспид поболтал стаканом. – С другой стороны, – протянул он, словно ему внезапно пришла в голову какая-то новая мысль, – может, я просто не твой тип. В то время как Кен…

Он сделал многозначительную паузу. Красноволосый задергал рукой, пытаясь оттолкнуть навалившегося на нее пацана. Глаза его обещали… Многое, понял Леон, и ни одно из этих обещаний не было приятным.

Ему следовало немедленно начать все отрицать – сказать, что он не гей, что он боится высоты, а потому все его любовники (тьфу, любовницы!) живут на первом этаже, что при назначении на новую должность полицейский устав предусматривает целибат и умерщвление плоти – что угодно, лишь бы только убедить эту странную компанию, что он не посягает ни на окна их друга, ни на него самого.

– А что, – Леон с удивлением услышал собственный до невозможного наглый голос, – этот ваш Кен – он привлекательнее тебя?

– Конечно, нет, – усмехнувшись, аспид шумно выпустил дым. – Просто Кен… – взмахнув рукой, он прочертил в воздухе размытую дымную дугу. – Он другой.

– Другой? – переспросил осторожно Леон, который так и не понял, сошли они уже с опасной почвы или еще нет.

– Ага, другой. Если бы ты его видел, ты бы знал.

Опершись локтем о столешницу, аспид сделал ленивую затяжку. Взгляд его стал отсутствующим.

– Такой… открытый, – произнес он немного спустя. – Такой…

– Солнечный, – произнес вдруг красноволосый совершенно трезвым голосом. – Теплый, настоящий. Совершенно бескорыстный. Рядом с ним оживаешь. Это больше, чем просто сексуальная привлекательность – впрочем, ее у Кена тоже хоть отбавляй. У него великолепное тело – такое подтянутое и спортивное. Выразительное лицо, сильные красивые руки, гладкая кожа… Его постоянно хочется касаться…

– Так, – покосившись на красноволосого, аспид покачал головой. – Рану больше не наливать.

– Слушайте, – не выдержал наконец Леон, – а спросить не проще? Чем… ну… чем все вот это? – он сделал расплывчатый жест.

– Да ладно, чувак, – отмахнулся от него аспид, – сам подумай. Если бы из соображений секретности ты докатился до того, что принимал любовника исключительно через окно, ты бы ответил на вопрос, с кем ты встречаешься?

– Я? Нет, – честно признался Леон. – С другой стороны, я бы с вами и в одном доме жить не стал.

– Во-от!.. – веско кивнул аспид, совершенно игнорируя вторую часть предложения. – Так что сам видишь, у нас обстоятельства. Бросить Кена мы не можем – он бы в аналогичных обстоятельствах… А впрочем нет, он верит в разговоры по душам, а это не так интересно… Так о чем это я? Ах, да. Наша дружба! Хочешь знать, как мы познакомились? Я протянул ему руку, а он засветил мне в глаз. Сказал, что проверка. Помню, пришлось почти неделю таскать темные очки – так и привык…

 

 

– …и тут я захотел в сортир. Оно и понятно – усидеть столько пива. Почти собираюсь выйти отлить, когда смотрю на нее и понимаю: не тут-то было. Она, вся из себя такая деликатная, смотрит на меня, поигрывает браслетом, ждет романтических откровений – упомяни я про сортир, дураку понятно – это ее шокирует. И тогда вся многочасовая прелюдия в виде ужина и прогулки по городу пойдет прахом! Что делать? Остаться сидеть – так у меня вот-вот из ушей забрызжет. Конечно, можно сказать, что мне нужно пойти помыть руки – но отчего? Некоторое время я держал их под столом, и подумать можно всякое. С одной стороны, такие мысли должны ей польстить, но вдруг она с предрассудками? В общем, ситуация патовая! И тут меня осенило! После чего я честно признался: дорогая, я выйду помочь другу, с которым познакомлю тебя немного позже! – Йоджи с победным видом закончил историю и оглядел всю компанию.

Компания выглядела жалко. Оми уже практически сполз под стол, и его место на столешнице занял Оркотт. Ран все еще сидел на стуле и даже умудрялся не слишком крениться, однако каждому было ясно: бой с гравитацией он уже почти проиграл.

– Йо, Ран, – потянувшись через стол, Йоджи тронул приятеля за плечо. – Бери мелкого – и двигаем на выход.

Ран, который до этого непонимающе таращился в пространство, деревянно кивнул, качнулся и, с трудом поднявшись на ноги, потянул за собой сопящего Оми. Получилось не ахти: очевидно, окружающий мир двоился у Рана в глазах, и он был не совсем уверен, какого из двух Оми хватать.

– Тьфу ты, черт, – не выдержал Йоджи. – Все приходится делать самому!

Обойдя столик, он закинул руку Оми себе на шею и поставил его на ноги. Тот немедленно попытался стечь на пол.

– Так не пойдет! Эй, Ран! Подхвати-ка его с другой стороны.

Спустя несколько минут утомительных объяснений Йоджи наконец удалось растолковать Рану, что от него требуется, и даже заставить его пристроиться слева от Оми. Практический результат от этого был нулевым. Ну, разве что теперь на Йоджи висели оба.

Старательно удерживая равновесие за всех троих, Йоджи, спотыкаясь, направился к выходу. Он успел сделать не больше пары шагов, когда перед столиком внезапно возник вышибала, крупный, кряжистый мужчина, чья бритая налысо голова напоминала шар для боулинга. Черная футболка вышибалы трещала под напором мускулов. Скрестив на груди толстые руки, он осведомился:

– Уже уходишь, Кудо?

Йоджи слабо улыбнулся:

– Хочешь, чтобы я остался?

– Хочу, чтобы ты заплатил.

– И не подумаю. – Вышибала многообещающе хрустнул суставами. – Сегодня угощает этот парень, – Йоджи поспешно кивнул на Оркотта. Прижимая к себе пустой коктейльный бокал и некрасиво плюща губы о стекло, тот сладко спал на столешнице. Вышибала перевел взгляд с Йоджи на спящего, затем безразлично пожал плечами:

– Хорошо. Мне все равно, кто из вас будет платить – лишь бы счет был оплачен.

– Вот и отлично. Тогда мы пошли, – Йоджи крякнул и, шатаясь, направился к выходу.

– Дверь открыть? – поинтересовался вышибала.

– Спасибо. – Волосы Йоджи выбились из-под тесьмы и в живописном беспорядке падали на лицо, так что ему то и дело приходилось их сдувать. Темные очки съехали и опасно балансировали на кончике носа. Придерживая сползающую руку Оми, Йоджи нацелил себя на дверной проем. – Передавай привет своей сестре.

– Держись подальше от моей сестры, Кудо! – прорычал вышибала, наливаясь кровью.

– Тогда передавай привет своей матери…

 

 

Вечер у Кена проходил без особых событий. Устав метаться по комнате в поисках решения, которого проблема пирсинга пока что явно не имела, он решил спуститься  вниз и поискать Рана – может, тот согласится на вылазку в город. Однако ни в гостиной, ни у себя Рана не обнаружилось. На всякий случай Кен заглянул в кладовку, однако не нашел там ничего, кроме нескольких ящиков рассады и компоста. Немного приуныв, он отправился на поиски Оми или Йоджи, торопливо пересматривая программу на вечер в пользу нехитрых домашних радостей. Можно было найти на антресолях старую приставку и сразиться с Оми за мировое господство в двумерном файтинге или же достать из холодильника несколько бутылок пива и посмотреть с Йоджи какой-нибудь сомнительный фильм из его богатой коллекции. Тут Кена тоже поджидал удар: ни Оми, ни Йоджи дома не оказалось. Это было странно, хотя и не очень. Случалось, остальные проводили вечера вне дома, однако всегда сообщали, куда именно собираются.

Совпадение, решил не мыслящий дурного Кен. Очевидно, Ран отправился к сестре и сказал об этом Оми, а тот пошел к друзьям и сообщил об этом Йоджи. Сам Йоджи просто ушел на очередное свидание, позабыв обо всем, потому что думал явно не головой.

Окончательно скиснув, Кен устроился в гостиной и принялся смотреть телевизор. Транслировали какой-то ужастик. В другое время Кен бы, возможно, проникся атмосферой картины, но только не сейчас. Даже самый леденящий киношный ужас был ничем по сравнению с положением, в котором он оказался благодаря дурацкому пирсингу, а посему даже самые эффектные сюжетные ходы Кена не впечатлили.

Действие приближалось к кульминации.  Услышав какой-то подозрительный звук, полураздетая героиня отправилась проверять его источник.

– Дура, не ходи, – предостерег ее Кен. – Там маньяк.

В следующую секунду до него донесся какой-то странный шорох.

– Эффект присутствия? – отставив миску с попкорном, Кен двинулся в коридор, где явно что-то или кого-то многократно роняли.

«Маньяк? – подумал он. – Это определенно скрасило бы вечер».

Маньяка в холле не обнаружилось. Вместо него в нем скульптурной группой застыли Йоджи, Оми и Ран. На долю Йоджи выпала роль кариатиды, которую он исполнял с присущим ему блеском, пусть даже вместо каменного свода приходилось поддерживать остальных. В воздухе витал разящий запах алкоголя и полупереваренной пищи. Кен удивленно разинул рот.

Нетвердо держащийся на ногах Ран мрачно сверлил взглядом пол. Повисший на дверной ручке Оми счастливо щелкал замком, уклоняясь от попыток оттащить его от порога. Надо всем этим хаосом царил голос Йоджи.

– Ран. Правой, левой. Впрочем, нет, это для тебя сейчас слишком сложно. Ставь одну ногу, потом вторую, потом… Блядь. Я сказал: одну! Я сказал: ногу! Оми, отцепись наконец от дверей!

– Йотан, – отозвался тот, зажимая рот, – мне плохо.

– Кому сейчас хорошо…

– Меня сейчас вырвет!

– Опять?!

– Что здесь происходит? – поинтересовался Кен, наконец-то выходя из ступора.

– О, Кен, – обрадовался Йоджи. – Не чаял тебя увидеть – в гостиной, в штанах.

– Не понял?

– Не важно. Помоги мне.

– Что случилось? – Кен с подозрением оглядел заплетающиеся ноги Рана. – Вы что, пили?

– Ты обладаешь удивительным даром констатировать очевидное, – пробормотал Йоджи сухо.

– Что, все? И даже Ран?

– Понимают твои сомнения. Сам бы не поверил, если бы не видел. И, тем не менее, ничто человеческое ему не чуждо.

Желающий принять участие в беседе Оми отнял руку ото рта – и в следующую секунду его уже немилосердно рвало на пол. Кен машинально сделал шаг назад. Бросив на него укоризненный взгляд, Йоджи похлопал Оми по спине:

– Хотел бы я знать, как в тебя столько всего влезло…

– Какого дьявола вы напились?! – поинтересовался Кен сердито.

– У нас были проблемы.

– Их нужно было решать, а не топить!

– Именно этим мы и занимались. А теперь заткнись и отцепи от меня Рана.

Кен шагнул к тому и нерешительно тронул его за плечо:

– Ран! Ран! С тобой все в порядке? Ты меня слышишь?

– Не знаю, как слух, а вот хватательный рефлекс у него точно остался, – прокомментировал Йоджи, выпутывая из пальцев Рана цветастую футболку Оми.

– Ты в порядке? – Кен потряс Рана за плечо. – Сколько пальцев я показываю?

– Думаю, ему сейчас трудно оперировать трехзначными числами, – высказал предположение Йоджи, оттаскивая Оми в сторону.

– Ран? – Кен подхватил друга под руки.

– Кен, – некоторое время Ран пристально смотрел на него, затем его лицо потемнело. Нахмурившись, он сердито сжал губы и, оттолкнув Кена в сторону, начал подниматься по лестнице.

– Ран? – Кен озадаченно уставился на него. – Что ты…

– Потом, – перебил его Йоджи. – Ну-ка, возьми у меня Омитчи.

Растерянный Кен послушно подставил руки, принимая безвольно обмякшего подростка.

– И что мне с ним делать? – поинтересовался он у Йоджи.

– Не знаю. Прислони к чему-нибудь. Не маленький – разберешься.

– Ке… Кен-кун… – Оми начал блевать на ковер.

– Твою мать… – беспомощно воскликнул Кен. – Оми!

– Ты это… справишься, да, Кен? – поинтересовался Йоджи, ковыляя вглубь дома.

– Йоджи! Ты куда?

– В гостиную. Лестница мне сейчас не по силам.

– Но…

Кен протянул к Йоджи руку. Оми исторг новый поток желчи. Из гостиной доносились громкие крики: очевидно, киногероиня все-таки выяснила источник странного звука и теперь издавала новые. Где-то в затылке Кена заломило – это зарождалась головная боль.

– Твою м-мать… – пробормотал он ошеломленно.

Следующий час Кен потратил на то, чтобы отмыть изгвазданный холл. После холла пришел черед позаботиться об Оми. Йоджи никакого ухода не требовал и, укрытый тонким шерстяным пледом, мирно спал на диване, разбросав в стороны длинные руки и ноги.

Отжав губку, Кен осторожно провел ею по лицу Оми. Тот вздрогнул и попытался вжаться в подушку, бормоча под нос что-то нечленораздельное. Пройдясь губкой по худым ключицам, Кен вздохнул. В неярком свете лампы бледное лицо Оми выглядело ранимым и беззащитным. Выступившая на висках испарина делала его похожим на ребенка. Детскими же выглядели острые подтянутые к груди колени. Потянувшись, Кен растрепал тонкие светлые волосы. Оми машинально потянулся за прикосновением.

– Завтра тебе будет очень плохо, – сообщил Кен негромко. – Поверь, уж я-то знаю.

Щелкнув выключателем, он вышел из комнаты и мягко притворил за собой дверь. Немного постоял и двинулся по коридору: оставалось заглянуть к Рану. Этого Кен одновременно хотел и боялся, а потому отложил напоследок. Ран вел себя странно, словно сердился – и это было необъяснимо: никакой вины Кен за собой не помнил. В то, что Ран затеет пьяную ссору, Кен не верил, но слишком мало видел его во хмелю, чтобы знать наверняка.

– Черте что, – пробормотал Кен и еле слышно поскребся в дверь. – Ран? Это я. Я захожу.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Кен осторожно приоткрыл дверь и заглянул внутрь. Ран лежал на кровати лицом вниз. Он был полностью одет – очевидно, растратил последние силы на лестницу, и на то, чтобы раздеться, его уже не хватило. Струящийся в окно лунный свет рисовал на его спине искаженные прямоугольники.

Кен бесшумно вошел в комнату. Вздохнув, присел на корточки рядом с кроватью и принялся стаскивать с Рана обувь.

– Кен… – пробормотал Ран тихо.

Тот вскинул голову:

– Что?

– Кен… – повторил Ран снова.

– Я здесь. Ты что-то хочешь?

Ран не ответил. Наверное, спал.

 

 

– Доброе утро, – Кен отсалютовал Йоджи кружкой, над которой танцевал ажурный, нежно сотканный пар. Они столкнулись в коридоре возле лестницы.

– Ох, уж мне этот твой неоправданный оптимизм, – произнес Йоджи с укоризной.

– Ну почему же неоправданный, – не согласился Кен. – Солнышко светит…

– Знаю, – Йоджи поправил на носу солнцезащитные очки.

– Птички поют… – продолжил жизнерадостно Кен.

– Именно они меня и разбудили.

– Начинается новый день.

– Который предстоит провести за работой, – уныло закончил Йоджи.

– Сдаюсь. Возможно, после кофе тебе полегчает.

– Сомневаюсь. Но почему бы не попробовать? Что у тебя в кружке?

– Кофе.

– Твой?

– Свой я уже выпил.

– То есть?... Спасибо, Кен, ты настоящий друг!

– Я знаю. Твой кофе в кофейнике. Кофейник на кухне.

– Не понял. А это тогда что?

– Это – Рану.

– Рану?!

– Рану.

– Ты несешь ему кофе в постель?

– Да.

– И почему это?

Кен закатил глаза.

– Потому что ему плохо.

– Мне тоже плохо.

– Рану хуже.

Йоджи жестом фокусника извлек из-за уха сигарету, закурил и осуждающе выпустил в Кена клуб дыма.

– Стесняюсь спросить, но почему ты так решил?

– Да ладно, Йоджи, стоит только на тебя посмотреть – и выводы напрашиваются сами собой.

– И что же со мной не так?

– Ты отлично выглядишь.

– Только не надо мне льстить, – Йоджи невольно раздулся от гордости.

– Даже не думал, – признался Кен, отодвигаясь в сторону в тщетной попытке избежать печальной участи пассивного курильщика.

Йоджи смерил его осуждающим взглядом, хмыкнул и покачал головой.

– В кухне, говоришь… – произнес он с такой тоской, словно кухня находилась на другом конце галактики.

– Давай, Йоджи, – мягко подтолкнул его Кен. – «Котенок» ждет, чтобы его открыли.

Йоджи распахнул рот.

– Банка «Будвайзера»[28] в холодильнике ждет того же.

Йоджи прищурил глаза и наградил его одобрительным взглядом.

– Кнутом и пряником, да, Кен?

– Пряником бить несподручно, – осклабился Кен. – Завтра попробую кнутом и кнутом.

 

 

Комната Рана оказалась полна воздуха и света. В косых солнечных лучах танцевали мириады пылинок. Сражаясь с безжалостной июльской жарой, на стене мерно гудел кондиционер.

На этот раз Ран лежал на спине, его спутанные волосы разметались по подушке. Утреннее солнце насыщало их цветом и жизнью, из-за чего казалось, что голова бедняги полыхает в огне.

Дыхание Рана было затрудненным, губы – бледными и сухими. Выглядел он отвратительно, то есть совершенно не похожим на себя.

«На меня, на меня он похож, – подумал Кен мрачно, припомнив, что смотрело на него из зеркала всего лишь несколько дней назад.

Поставив кружку с кофе на прикроватный столик, он склонился над Раном и неуверенно занес руку, собираясь потрясти того за плечо.

Губы Рана приоткрылись, и он издал мучительный стон.

«Кошмар, – сообразил Кен, – ему снится кошмар».

Пальцы Рана вцепились в тонкий плед, которым его с вечера прикрыл сердобольный товарищ, и он снова застонал.

«Бедняга, – Кен с состраданием уставился на него. – И так, поди, несладко – так еще и кошмары…»

– Ран, – он осторожно коснулся судорожно сжатой руки. – Ран, проснись.

– Кен, – выдохнул Ран, кусая губы. Облегчения в его голосе не слышалось.

– Ран?

– Кен…

Глаза Рана наконец приоткрылись. Некоторое время он смотрел на Кена, и выражение его было странным, словно он искал что-то в лице Кена,  искал – и не находил. Брови его сошлись к переносице, он нервно облизал губы.

– Кен, поче…

Взгляд Рана упал на футболку Кена, и глаза его расширились, как будто он не ожидал увидеть на том одежду.

– Кен!

– Ну да, Кен. – Кен с недоумением посмотрел на него.

Ран машинально рванул на себя плед, подтянув его к самому носу.

– Что ты здесь делаешь? – Ран прокашлялся.

– Я? – переспросил Кен. – Ничего. Принес тебе кофе, – он кивнул на кружку. – Что, кошмары? – Кен протянул руку, собираясь похлопать Рана по плечу. Тот дернулся:

– Нет, никаких кошмаров мне не снилось.

– То есть, как это нет? – удивился Кен. – Я думал, ты ведь стонал… и…

На бледных щеках Рана выступила краска:

– Я не хочу об этом говорить.

– Ран, – Кен мягко улыбнулся. – Это естественно.

– Это… – Ран смотрел куда угодно, только не на него. – Я знаю.

– В кошмарах нет ничего постыдного.

– В кошмарах – да.

Склонив голову на бок, Кен задумчиво покосился на друга. Ему показалось, или Ран действительно как-то странно выделил слово «кошмары»?

– Я что-то не очень понял, – Кен тряхнул головой. – Впрочем, не важно. Пей свой кофе.

– Угу, – Ран не шевельнулся.

Кен присел на край кровати.

– Что ты делаешь? – в голосе Рана послышалась легкая паника.

– Я? – удивился Кен. – Ничего.

– Ты сел, – указал Ран.

– Ну… сел.

– Это значит, ты здесь надолго?

– Я? Нет.

– Хорошо.

– То есть как это? – в голосе Кена послышались недоумение и обида. – Я тебе мешаю?

– Я не это имел в виду.

– А что?

– Я… мне нужно кое-что сделать.

– Помощь нужна? – оттаял Кен.

– Нет! – выкрикнул Ран и добавил немного тише. – Ты и так уже… То есть, я справлюсь один.

– Ну, смотри… – в голосе Кена послышалось сомнение.

– Если ты больше ничего не хотел… – Ран посмотрел на Кена и ненавязчиво перевел взгляд на дверь.

– Уже ухожу, – криво ухмыльнувшись, Кен выставил перед собой ладони и встал с кровати. – Ты впервые выпроваживаешь меня из своей комнаты. Должен признаться, мне не нравится это чувство.

– Я… – Ран замялся.

– Да ладно, проехали, – Кен направился к двери. – Увидимся внизу.

– Увидимся внизу, – эхом отозвался Ран.

 

 

Дверь за Кеном закрылась. Ран спрятал лицо в ладонях, вздохнул, затем пошевелился и заглянул под плед. Ему нужно было переодеться. Принять холодный душ – и переодеться. А еще постирать – боксеры и, наверное, штаны.

«Г-господи!»

 

 

– Ну, что он делает?

Оми выглянул из-за угла – и тут же юркнул обратно.

– Готовит завтрак, – сообщил он, прижимая руку ко рту.

– Значит, настроен решительно, – философски резюмировал Йоджи. – Ладно, все помнят, что нужно делать? Ран?

– Ничего.

– Вот именно. Ведем себя естественно. Входим, садимся, пускаем по кругу минералку. Говорить буду я. Вопросы?

– Да. Можно, я не пойду?

– Оми.

– Все эти запахи… Меня тошнит.

– Удивил.

– Это значит нельзя?

– Конечно, нельзя. Дыши через рот, внушай жалость. Все мы здесь в одной связке. Ладно, все, пойдем, – подавая пример, Йоджи направился в кухню. Переглянувшись, Ран и Оми последовали за ним.

Войдя, Йоджи сверкнул в сторону Кена быстрой улыбкой и, сообщив: «А вот и мы!», взгромоздился на табурет. Оми устроился рядом и, памятуя добрые советы Йоджи, широко открыл рот. Шедший последним Ран уселся напротив и машинально принялся искать свое отражение в начищенном стальном кофейнике.

– Вижу, – пробормотал Кен, поднимая голову от разделочной доски, где он нарезал на кубики тофу[29]. – Еда уже почти готова, – забросив тофу в кастрюлю, он помешал в ней длинной деревянной ложкой – и по кухне поплыл густой одуряющий запах мисо-супа[30].

Позеленев, Оми попытался забиться за корзинку для хлеба. Потянувшись за минералкой, Ран налил воды себе в стакан, сделал несколько жадных глотков, после чего немного подумал и придвинул стакан Оми.

– Спасибо, – пробормотал тот, торопливо осушая остатки минералки. – Кен-кун?

– Да? – отозвался Кен, вытирая руки о передник.

– Можно, я не буду есть?

– Нет, нельзя.

– Но я… – Оми замялся, подыскивая подходящую отговорку. – Не голоден.

– Точнее, сыт по горло, – поддакнул со своего места Йоджи.

– Оми, – Кен смерил младшего товарища строгим взглядом, – завтрак – самый важный прием пищи за день, – зачерпнув немного супа, он налил его в пиалку. – Он заряжает энергией на целый день, на тридцать процентов повышает твою работоспособность, улучшает память, внимание, спасает от стресса…

Оми словно завороженный смотрел на суп.

– И никак нельзя?..

– Никак.

– Даже если мы добровольно все расскажем о вчерашнем? – коварно вклинился Йоджи.

Кен молча вылил суп в кастрюлю и скрестил руки на груди.

– Итак? – взгляд его обежал всех троих и остановился на Ране, который в данный момент был занят тем, что бездумно крошил на стол сухую корочку хлеба.

– Оми читает лекцию о вреде пьянства, – сообщил Йоджи, выудив из кармана пачку сигарет и придвигая к себе пепельницу.

– Вот как? – уточнил Кен холодно. – А мне казалось, это собираюсь делать я.

– На следующей неделе у него дебаты в колледже, – продолжил Йоджи, ни мало не смущенный тем, что его перебили. – Он прочитал множество брошюр, перерыл кучу специальной литературы…

– И знания ударили ему в голову? – осведомился Кен, не потрудившись скрыть скептицизм.

– Однако… – Йоджи сделал первую затяжку и выпустил сквозь ноздри дым.

– Ну?

– Ему не хватало убедительности.

– Зато теперь ее в избытке. Ему даже не нужно ничего говорить – достаточно стоять и зеленеть, – Кен кивнул на покрытое нездоровой бледностью лицо Оми, который, вцепившись в край стола, отчаянно старался не икать.

– Издержки академического образования, – Йоджи с энтузиазмом взмахнул сигаретой. – Зато теперь у Оми отличная аргументационная база. Цирроз печени, дебош, случайные сексуальные связи и другие опрометчивые поступки, совершенные под воздействием алкоголя…

Щеки Кена заалели, а руки машинально прикрыли пах.

– Что, удар ниже пояса, Кен-кен? – ухмыльнулся Йоджи.

Позабыв о крошках, Ран впился в Кена напряженным взглядом.

– Мы говорим сейчас не обо мне, – вывернулся Кен.

– Ну, мы всегда можем это исправить, – Йоджи благодушно пыхнул дымом. – Как прошел твой вечер?

Кен прикусил губу. Вчерашний вечер – как и пару вечеров до этого – он теребил чертово кольцо, надеясь все же провернуть его до съемного сегмента. К несчастью, в этом ему все еще мешала припухлость.

– Обычно, – солгал Кен, видя, что остальные все еще ждут ответа. – Лежал в постели, скучал.

– Бывает, – посочувствовал Йоджи. – То есть, сам я в постели никогда не скучаю, но, слышал, такие вещи иногда случаются…

– Йоджи.

– Да?

– Заткнись.

– Да ради Бога, – пожав плечами, Йоджи выцедил остатки кофе из кофейника в кружку и сделал большой глоток. – Только смотри не пожалей. Я сейчас единственный, кто может изъясняться членораздельно.

Кен сердито пересек кухню и сунул грязную пиалку в мойку. Происходящее ему не нравилось – и вовсе не потому, что Оми на несколько лет раньше положенного попробовал алкоголь. Чтобы восстановить события вчерашнего вечера, ему не требовались чужие рассказы. Наверно, Йоджи было нечем себя занять – с этого обычно и начинались все неприятности. Не сумев найти развлечение дома, он отправился гулять в город и утащил с собой Оми. Ран, разумеется, вменил себе в обязанность отправиться вместе с ними – слишком хорошо знал Йоджи. Они догуляли до ближайшего бара, куда и свернули. Дальше было несколько вариантов. Возможно, смотрели борьбу по телевизору, возможно, играли в дартс или кадрили девчонок – но обязательно пили. Как Йоджи удалось влить спиртное в законопослушного Оми, оставалось загадкой – то ли взял на слабо, то ли сыграл на любопытстве. Йоджи всегда знал, на чем можно сыграть. Сумел же он как-то заставить Рана присоединиться к кутежу.

Кен вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. Проблема была вовсе не в попойке, проблема была в нем самом. Он чувствовал себя словно ребенок, которого товарищи по играм вдруг исключили из совместных забав, и вот теперь он лепит куличи – не потому что ему так уж нравится ковыряться в песке, а потому что это можно делать в одиночку. Они оставили его дома, а сами ушли веселиться. Какого черта?! Что все это значит?

Кену хотелось потребовать объяснений, но он не собирался этого делать. Слишком глупо. Какие-то нелепые претензии, обиды. Может, он все себе придумал… Да. Наверняка.

Гораздо проще прочитать нотацию – тем более что именно этого и ждут от него остальные. Повернувшись к столу, Кен открыл было рот – и поморщился. Распотрошив стоящую на столе пачку кофе, Йоджи лениво грыз зерна. Ран сурово пялился на горку хлебных крошек. Оба выглядели так, что было ясно: их не уязвить даже самой гневной тирадой. Баюкавший бутылку минералки Оми представлял в этом плане куда более благодарную аудиторию.

– Оми, – начал было Кен.

– Да, Кен-кун? – тот обратил к нему помятое лицо, на котором была написана мрачная покорность судьбе.

Кен вздохнул.

– Просто не делай так больше.

– Я думал, ты поставишь его в угол, – заметил Йоджи.

– Глупо наказывать его за твою вину.

– Мою? – Йоджи прижал руку к животу. – Я ранен в самое сердце.

– Там желудок.

– Кажется, кофе начал борьбу с пивом.

– Тебя тошнит?

– Пока что нет.

– Жаль. После того, чего по твоей вине вчера натерпелся Оми, это бы восстановило историческую справедливость.

– Какой ты злой. Это все от недотраха.

– Ни черта подобного! – огрызнулся Кен.

– Вот как? – голос Йоджи внезапно стал вкрадчивым. – У тебя появилась девушка?

– Нет!

– У тебя появился парень?

Позабыв о крошках, Ран принялся буравить Кена подозрительным взглядом.

– Господи, да нет же! – воскликнул Кен. Ран насупился и сердитым взмахом смел крошки в ладонь.

– Хм, – подытожил Йоджи. – Варианты остаются немногочисленные, но интересные.

– Йоджи! Ты можешь думать о чем-то, кроме секса?

Йоджи пожал плечами.

– Могу, но зачем?

Кен закатил глаза.

– Посмотрим, удастся ли тебе сохранить привычный ход мыслей, когда ты будешь фасовать компост.

– Э? – красноречиво высказался Йоджи.

– Пора работать.

– Мне?

– Всем.

– И даже Рану?

Кен смерил Рана оценивающим взглядом. Увиденное заставило его поколебаться.

– Если ты плохо себя чувствуешь, – предложил он, – я могу тебя подменить.

– Обойдусь, – огрызнулся Ран и, с трудом встав из-за стола, направился в торговый зал.

 

 

– Итак, сознаваться он не собирается.

– Конечно же, не собирается. Какого черта ты его провоцировал?

– Я думал, он захочет выговориться. Скучать в постели – господи! После такого мы просто обязаны его спасти.

– Значит, снова кусты, – приуныл Оми.

– Боюсь, с кустами придется завязывать, – не согласился Йоджи.

– Думаешь, Кен что-то подозревает?

– Нет, но хватит и того, что нас подозревает полиция.

– Черт, точно. И что теперь делать?

– Я думаю, – начал Йоджи, – нам нужно изменить подход.

– Заминировать территорию? – оживился Ран.

– Заманчиво, – Йоджи смерил его осторожным взглядом. – Но я имел в виду нечто менее травмоопасное.

– А именно?

– Видеонаблюдение.

– А, – Ран выглядел немного разочарованным.

– Это нецелевое использование служебного оборудования, – заикнулся было Оми.

– И? – поинтересовался Йоджи благодушно, затягиваясь сигаретой.

Оми вздохнул:

– Нет, ничего.

– Вот и отлично, – улыбнулся Йоджи. – Тащи камеру – нужно установить ее в комнате Кена, пока он не вернулся. Куда мы будем ее прятать? Может, в спортивных трофеях? Заманчиво, но опасно – вдруг он их натирает? Может заметить. Жаль, что у него нет полок с книгами, среди которых ее можно было бы замаскировать. Футбол, футбол – нет чтобы больше читать!

– Сказал человек, у которого из книг одна «Кама сутра», – буркнул Ран.

– Что я могу сказать – всегда любил книжки с картинками. Но вернемся к нашей проблеме. Может, спрятать камеру в соседней комнате и просверлить стену? Оми, тащи дрель.

– Нет, – произнес Ран невыразительно.

– Ты что, собираешься ковырять стену вручную?

– Никаких наблюдений за комнатой не будет.

– То есть? – уточнил Йоджи с подозрением.

– Это вторжение в личное пространство Кена.

– Мы извинимся. Потом. Скорее всего.

– Нет.

– Ну, нет так нет. Не будем извиняться.

– Йоджи.

– Ран, – Йоджи скорчил неодобрительную гримасу. – Твоя идейность изрядно осложняет дело.

– Мы не будем устанавливать камеру в комнате Кена – и точка. Придумай что-нибудь еще.

Йоджи принялся задумчиво грызть незажженную сигарету. Оми переводил опасливые взгляды с Рана на Йоджи – и обратно.

– Мы могли бы расставить камеры по периметру и наблюдать за подступами к дому, – сдался наконец Йоджи.

– Годится, – сообщил, немного подумав Ран.

– Тогда пойдем осмотрим периметр. Нужно определиться с будущими пунктами наблюдения.

 

 

 

– Итак, что мы имеем? – после краткой ознакомительной экскурсии по окрестностям камеры было решено разместить на деревьях – благо, возле дома их было в избытке. Особую надежду Йоджи питал на сливу, росшую под самым окном в комнату Кена: с нее открывался хороший вид на газон. – Итак, – подвел итоги Йоджи, – клен, слива и гинкго[31]. Итого, три штуки.

– То есть как это три? – прилежно загибавший пальцы Оми вопросительно уставился на него. – А как же четвертая сторона?

– Та, что выходит на раменную?

– Ага.

– Понимаю твои сомнения: как-никак северо-восток[32]. Но у нас там нет окон.

Оми понимающе шмыгнул носом.

– Ну, хорошо. И что дальше?

– Как это что? Приступай.

– Я?

– Ну не я же.

– Что, прямо сейчас? – уточнил Оми с сомнением.

– Ну, если ты предпочитаешь дождаться Кена… – заметил Йоджи скучающим тоном.

– Я предпочел бы вообще не лезть туда днем, – мрачно пробормотал Оми. – Кругом полно соседей, покупательниц и детей. Как, по-твоему, я буду устанавливать камеры на виду у всей округи?

– Вечером – тоже не вариант: кругом подростки, гуляки и совершающие променад горожане с собаками. Нда, ситуация.

– Нам нужен другой план, – заикнулся было Оми.

– Нам нужен предлог, – не согласился Йоджи.

– Э?

– Достаточно веская причина, чтобы ты мог без подозрений взобраться на дерево.

– Ну… Проредить крону?

– Вандализм по отношению к зеленым насаждениям, – прокомментировал Йоджи со знающим видом. – Вызывает возмущение общественности и повышенное внимание рядовых граждан.

–  Ну… паркур[33]?

– Очень правдоподобно. Особенно если учесть, что на дерево ты собираешься влезть по стремянке.

– Тогда… – Оми задумчиво уставился в стену. – Это может быть…

– Котенок, – обронил перл мудрости Ран.

– Э?

– А что, отличная идея, – признал Йоджи после непродолжительного раздумья. – Маленький беспомощный котенок забрался на дерево и не может оттуда спуститься. Поэтому как сознательный член общества Оми лезет его спасать.

– Ну, может сработать, – согласился Оми.

– Теперь осталось только найти котенка, – заключил Йоджи.

– Да, но где его взять? – обозначил главную проблему Оми.

Все трое, не сговариваясь, оглянулись на высокий табурет, на котором, свернувшись в пушистый клубок, спал кот Момоэ-сан Ичибан.

– Маленький? – скептически уточнил Ран.

– Ну… да, – заверил Йоджи. – Относительно.

– И беспомощный, – продолжил Ран мрачно.

– Дитя цивилизации, – Йоджи кивнул на зажатую в лапах кота вязаную мышь, из прорех в которой лезла набивка. – Совершенно не приспособлен к реалиям суровой жизни за пределами дома.

– Возможно, но… котенок?

– Кто скажет, что это щенок, пусть бросит в меня камень.

– Йоджи…

– Да ладно, – Йоджи легкомысленно взмахнул незажженной сигаретой. – Кто будет присматриваться?

– Окружающие.

– К коту? Когда рядом я?!

– Йоджи!

– Ну, хорошо – мы. Расслабься, Ран. Кот в наличии – и хорошо. Теперь осталось только загнать его на дерево, и проблема решена.

– С чего начнем? – поинтересовался Ран.

Несколько секунд все трое дружно рассматривали лежащего кота. Нос его довольно морщился, свесившийся со стула кончик толстого хвоста бодро мотался из стороны в сторону.

Пожав плечами, Йоджи защелкал зажигалкой.

– Не знаю. Я не специалист по зверью. У кого-нибудь из вас в детстве были питомцы?

– Ну, – нехотя признался Ран после секундного молчания, – у сестры был хомячок.

– Не совсем то, но на безрыбье… Расскажи.

– Зачем? – с подозрением осведомился Ран.

– Возможно, это поможет нам понять психологию животных. Итак, что он делал?

– Наелся какой-то дряни и умер.

– О? Это была твоя первая детская травма?

– Вторая. За день до этого я упал с качелей.

– Мы должны воззвать к его инстинктам, – сообщил, немного подумав, Оми.

– Фрейд во мне интересуется: как это?

– Ну, кошки любят лазать по деревьям. Это естественно. Нам нужно просто донести Ичибана до дерева. Все остальное сделает природа.

– Звучит довольно необременительно, – подытожил Йоджи. – Ладно, время не ждет. Хватайте кота.

 

 

План шел без сучка, без задоринки – все первые две минуты и двадцать секунд. Именно столько понадобилось бравой троице, чтобы добраться до сливы. Все это время Ичибан вел себя в высшей степени покладисто – обмякнув и безвольно свесив хвост, лежал на руках у Оми. Ран с Йоджи замыкали шествие, вполголоса переговариваясь о том, не покажется ли соседям странным, если кота придется снимать три раза подряд – пускай и с разных деревьев.

– Ну, в случае чего спишем все на игривость его характера, – предложил Йоджи. – Ну, что. Пришли. Давай, Омитчи, взывай.

– К инстинктам?

– К ним.

Кивнув, Оми поднес кота к дереву и опустил его лапами на кору.

– Ну, Ичибан, давай, – подбодрил он, разжимая руки. Выпустив когти, кот повис на передних лапах. – Ну! – оставляя на коре глубокие борозды, кот медленно поехал вниз. – Ну! Ну! Ну!!!

Плюхнувшись на землю, Ичибан помотал головой и принялся неспешно вылизывать лапу.

– Нда, – прокомментировал Йоджи. – То ли мы неправильно взывали, то ли нам достался бракованный кот.

– Наверное, инстинкты не вступают в дело так быстро, – предположил Оми. – Нужно время.

– Хорошо, подождем.

 

 

 

_Пятнадцать минут спустя_

– …Хита.

– Амстердам.

– Милан.

– Ноборибецу.

– Нет такого города.

– Как это нет? Мы туда с миссией ездили месяц назад. Наркоторговец с целой кучей телохранителей.

– Число телохранителей – не показатель.

– Ну, он такой весь жирный был, у него еще одышка прикольная была, когда он пытался по тайному ходу сбежать. Мы еще спорили, что его удар хватит. Ты мне тыщу продул.

– А, это тот, в котором у тебя катана застряла?

– Ага.

– Ну, ладно. Уресино. Твоя очередь, Омитчи.

– Осло.

– Одавара.

– Что меня беспокоит, – заметил Йоджи глубокомысленно, разжигая очередную сигарету, – так это сколько нам еще здесь торчать? Нельзя ли как-нибудь ускорить действие инстинктов?

– Возможно, Ичибан стесняется, когда на него смотрят? – предположил Оми.

– Стесняется? Животное, которое на глазах у всего магазина вылизывает себе зад?

– Ну… особенности психологии? Мы ведь ничего не знаем о психологии животных.

– Ну, да. История Рана о хомячке не помогает делать выводы.

– Ну, хорошо, – пробормотал Ран недовольно. – Давайте отвернемся.

 

 

–…Касихара.

– Абашири.

– Было.

– Тогда Альбукерке.

– Снова начитался своих дурацких детективов?

– И ничего они не дурацкие. Твоя очередь.

– Ебина.

– Вот все тебе надо взять и опошлить.

– Жаловать будешь потом. Кот исчез.

– То есть, как это исчез? Залез на дерево, что ли? – Ран прищурил глаза, пытаясь рассмотреть повнимательнее густую зеленую крону.

– Скорее на табурет, если судить по тому, что я вижу в окно, – сообщил Йоджи,

– Не понял?

– Пока мы на него не смотрели, он удрал.

– Как удрал? Куда удрал? – Ран растерянно заозирался по сторонам.

– В дом. Кажется, у него все-таки сработал инстинкт – гнезда. Остальные оказались выражены не столь ярко.

– Кто должен был следить за котом? Йоджи!

– Оми!

– Ран-сан!

– Ну, ладно, все – успокоились, – Ран сделал глубокий вдох и поднял вверх руки, призывая товарищей последовать его примеру и тоже провентилировать легкие. – Кот и вправду удрал, но это не страшно. Нам просто нужно предпринять еще одну попытку.

– Боюсь, – сообщил Йоджи скучным тоном, – лимит попыток исчерпан. Пришла Момоэ-сан. Сомневаюсь, что она так просто одолжит нам кота.

– А если мы скажем, что это для благой цели? – вклинился Оми.

– Какой это? – осведомился Йоджи с подозрением.

– Ну… Наладить любовную жизнь Кен-куна? – судя по тону, Оми до сих пор считал, что честность – лучшая политика.

– После такого заявления я бы не только не дал нам кота, но и отказал в аренде. А также добился судебного постановления о выдаче нам запрета на приближение к животным и особо впечатлительным детям, – сообщил Йоджи скучающе.

– Значит, просьбы отпадают, – решил Ран. – Нужно как-нибудь ее отвлечь – и в это время умыкнуть кота.

– Пусть Йотан пустит в ход свой шарм! – предложил Оми.

Йоджи закашлялся:

– Ты шутишь?!

– А почему, собственно, нет? – осведомился Оми. – Она определенно старше восемнадцати.

– Я подумываю о том, чтобы ввести верхнее ограничение на возраст, – ответил Йоджи сухо.

– Сейчас для этого неподходящее время, – укорил его Ран. – Общее дело требует жертвы!

– Общее дело требует взвешенного подхода, – не согласился Йоджи. – Даже если я раздобуду вам кота, что вы будете с ним делать? За целый час вы так и не сумели заставить его забраться на дерево.

– Мы не сумели, – поправил его Ран.

– Ну, хорошо – мы, – не стал спорить Йоджи. – Я не бегу от ответственности, но считаю своим долгом заметить: инстинкты себя не оправдали, пришла пора обратиться к холодному расчету. У кого есть идеи?

 

 

– …скворечники.

– Что? – лениво листающий журнал для садоводов Йоджи поднял голову и одарил Рана сонным взглядом поверх очков.

– Скворечники.

– Не окупятся. Я размышлял насчет садовых гномов. Навскидку они должны пользоваться спросом. Большой выбор поделочных материалов, художественная ценность плюс можно собрать коллекцию.

– Я не о том, – Ран придирчиво осмотрел лежащую перед ним стопку мелочи, выудил одну монету, попробовал ее на зуб и, вынужденный удовлетвориться этой сомнительной экспертизой, сгреб мелочь и бросил ее в кассу. – Вместо кота.

– Вместо кота? – Йоджи закрыл журнал и бросил его на прилавок. – Боюсь, владельцы будут против: скворечнику не заменить питомца. С другой стороны, он не ест, не гадит в тапки, не…

– Йоджи.

– А! Вместо кота! – Йоджи задумался. – А что, отличная идея! – одобрил он спустя минуту.

– Ой ли? – засомневался Оми.

– Ну, разумеется! Да общественность нас за это на руках носить будет. Сам подумай, – призвал Йоджи, – скворечники улучшают работу экосистемы, привносят трогательную пасторальную нотку в городские пейзажи и являются свидетельством заботы о братьях наших меньших. Это как благотворительность – только для птиц. К тому же в них можно прятать камеры. Идеально!

– Не совсем, – отозвался приземленный Оми. – У нас их нет.

– Скворечников?

– Ага.

– Ни скворечников, ни кота, – констатировал Йоджи, откидываясь на стуле и заводя руки за голову. – Правда, скворечники можно купить. То есть, кота, конечно, тоже можно купить, но, в отличие от скворечников, его потом так просто не демонтируешь. Итак, вопрос: где в Токио можно приобрести скворечники?

– В супермаркете? – предположил Оми с сомнением.

– Боюсь, они еще не до такой степени вышли навстречу покупателю, – не согласился Йоджи.

– В зоомагазинах есть клетки, но скворечники… – Ран развел руками.

– Секс-шопы их тоже не предлагают, – внес свою лепту Йоджи.

– Йотан!

– Кстати, жаль, потому что у меня там скидки.

– Что будем делать? Кен скоро вернется, – Ран бросил озабоченный взгляд на часы.

– Значит, нам не остается ничего, кроме как построить скворечник самим, – резюмировал Йоджи.

– Построить? – переспросил Ран, не скрывая своего скептицизма. – Думаешь, у нас получится?

– Получится ли у нас? – Йоджи одарил друзей уверенной улыбкой. – Ран, мы взламываем системы безопасности, проникаем в самые неприступные здания, используем передовое оборудование. Конечно же, у нас получится!

 

 

– Что это? – Ран с сомнением покосился на странную конструкцию из досок, лежащую на столе.

– Скворечник, ясное дело, – отозвался Йоджи, затягиваясь неизменной сигаретой.

– Если это скворечник, тогда мне придется пересмотреть свое представление о скворцах.

Стоящий позади Рана Оми привстал на цыпочки, пытаясь разглядеть скворечник поверх его плеча.

– А что тебе, собственно, не нравится? – поинтересовался уязвленный Йоджи.

– Навязчивые девушки, "Логико-философский трактат" Витгенштейна и тот факт, что это не скворечник, а гроб.

– Не понял?

Ран постучал по передней части скворечника:

– Вот и я не понял, где леток?

– Блин, – всплеснул руками Йоджи, – так и знал, что что-то забуду.

– Не думаю, что это трудно исправить, – попытался утешить его Оми. – Всего-то и нужно, что проделать дырку где-то здесь… – он взял в руки скворечник и поднес его к лицу. – Или здесь… или…

Закончить фразу он не успел: нижняя часть скворечника отвалилась и с грохотом рухнула на пол. В руках недоумевающего Оми осталась ощетинившаяся гвоздями стенка, к которой была приделана крыша.

Некоторое время все трое рассматривали лежащие на полу дощечки.

– Ну, – произнес Йоджи нарочито бодрым тоном, – думаю, изделие нуждается в незначительной доработке.

– Угу, – кивнул мрачный Ран.

– Наверное, следует спросить совета у более опытных пользователей? – заключил Йоджи. – Омитчи…

– Понял, – откликнулся тот. – Уже гуглю.

 

 

– …вставьте шпенек А в паз Б… – Оми прилежно водил пальцем по распечатанной схеме.

– Это какое-то слишком продвинутое руководство, – заметил Йоджи недовольно. – У них нет чего-нибудь попроще? К примеру, «возьмите скворца…»

– У тебя есть скворец? – Ран бросил на него беглый взгляд.

– Нет, но в холодильнике есть курица. Можно примерить на нее…

– Простите, – донеслось внезапно из торгового зала, – я хочу купить букет. Есть здесь кто-нибудь?

– Черт! – подосадовал Ран. – Покупатели.

– Может, спровадить их? – предложил Йоджи. – Скажем, что у нас технический перерыв.

– Это вызовет ненужные вопросы. Придется их обслужить. Оми, пойдем.

– Оми? – Йоджи вынул сигарету изо рта. – А я?

– Кто-то должен остаться и доделать скворечник, – напомнил Ран.

– И это обязательно должен быть я?

– Ты сделал прототип – нам с тобой не тягаться.

– Он развалился, – произнес Йоджи кисло.

– Это бывает, – утешил его Оми, – как говорят: первый скворечник гробом... То есть, я хотел сказать…

– Главное, не жалей гвоздей, – посоветовал Ран.

– Я их и в первый раз не жалел.

– Зато теперь у тебя есть схема, – обнадежил Оми.

– И что мне с ней делать? – поинтересовался Йоджи хмуро.

– Ну… руководствоваться.

– А поподробнее нельзя?

– Там же все написано. Гнездовье, внутренний вкладыш, присада…

– Да я здесь половины слов не знаю! – возмутился Йоджи.

– Выучишь, – произнес Ран невыразительно. – Словарь на полке, гвоздодер там же. Оми, пойдем, – он легко подтолкнул Оми в спину. Последнее, что услышал Ран, выходя из комнаты, было напряженное сопение и неясное бормотание: «Значит, вот это – паз Б… Тьфу ты, черт, палец застрял…»

 

 

_Час спустя_

– Как думаешь, Ран-сан, у Йотана что-нибудь получилось? – поинтересовался Оми с сомнением, снимая фартук и вешая его на спинку стула.

– Ну… – Ран пожал плечами. – Скажем так, к этому моменту он уже наверняка узнал, что такое гнездовье. Надеюсь, ты умеешь управляться с лобзиком.

Оми пожал плечами:

– Я знаю, что им нужно совершать возвратно-поступательные движения.

– Для начала неплохо, – кивнул Ран, входя в комнату.

Положив ноги на стол, Йоджи сидел и расслабленно курил сигарету. Рядом, на столешнице, лежал законченный скворечник.

– А, вот и вы, – поприветствовал он их. – Принимайте работу.

– Хм, – Ран взял в руки скворечник и одобрительно присвистнул: доски были аккуратно пригнаны одна к другой, над прорезанным строго по центру летком маркером было написано «Дом, милый дом».

– Позер, – Ран постучал пальцем по надписи.

– Не без того, – отозвался Йоджи самодовольно.

– Я знаю, что зря это делаю, и все-таки спрошу: но как?

– Элементарно, – Йоджи выпустил дымное кольцо и полюбовался результатом.

– Схема?

– Абстрагирование.

– Не понял, – честно признался Ран.

– Шпенек А, паз Б… Если отвлечься от деталей, то все изготовление скворечника сводится к тому, чтобы совать в отверстия продолговатые предметы. А в этом я мастер.

– Я, конечно, и раньше знал, что богатый сексуальный опыт – штука полезная, правда, не думал, что в хозяйстве.

– Век учись, – ухмыльнулся Йоджи. – Давай, Омитчи, скворечник я обеспечил – теперь твой черед.

 

 

_Вечер того же дня_

– Я гляжу, все в сборе, – заметил Йоджи, входя в комнату для брифингов. В руках у него была большая миска воздушной кукурузы.

– Угу, – Оми поднял голову от клавиатуры, бросил быстрый взгляд на монитор – и снова бодро застучал по клавишам.

Сидящий на диване Ран коротко кивнул.

– А Кен не хватится? – Йоджи подошел к Рану и устроился рядом. – Попкорн?

– Не откажусь, – Ран опустил руку в миску.

– Я сказал, что отправляюсь к друзьям готовиться к коллоквиуму, – покаялся Оми.

– А я – к сестре, – произнес с набитым ртом Ран.

– А я честно предупредил, что пойду на свидание, – Йоджи бросил в рот несколько кукурузных зерен. – Вас, кстати, тоже предупреждаю.

– Ты собираешься на свидание? – удивился Ран.

– Ну, разумеется. Бардак в личной жизни у Кена не должен привести к застою в моей.

– Ну, если какой-то секс тебе дороже торжества справедливости…

– Если хочешь, могу соврать, что нет, – любезно предложил Йоджи.

Ран закатил глаза.

– Ценю твое великодушие. Когда  уходишь?

– Скоро. Опаздывать в бар не в моих интересах. Под конец вечера свободными остаются только самые некондиционные женщины – и бармен. Как ты понимаешь, ни один из этих вариантов меня не прельщает.

– Тогда давай сюда попкорн, – Ран потянул к себе миску.

– Эй! Я еще не ухожу, – возмутился Йоджи, отталкивая его руку. – Хотя, надо признаться, предпочел бы есть попкорн под более занимательное видео, – он кивнул на многочисленные мониторы, где обрамленные рамками из листвы застыли изображения прилегающих к дому улиц.

– Например? – поинтересовался Ран лениво. Они переглянулись – и в один голос закончили:

– Порно!

Йоджи выпрямился и, поставив миску на колено, громко продекламировал:

– Мне вестерны в кайф, где индейцы с ковбоями

Друг друга на медленном жарят огне,

И очень гордятся своими устоями… – он широко ухмыльнулся и, бросив в Рана попкорном, закончил: – Но порно особенно нравится мне!

– Про рыцарей – тема довольно красивая, – подхватил Ран, в свою очередь зачерпывая горсть воздушной кукурузы и бросая ее в Йоджи. – Погибнуть готовы, служа королю! Кольчуги, мечи, лошадёнка спесивая… Нет, всё-таки порно я больше люблю.

– Ребята! Ребята! – попытался было урезонить их Оми. Кончики его ушей стыдливо алели.

– И ужасы – жанр, навеки излюбленный, – подмигнув Рану, Йоджи швырнул в Оми попкорном. Ран коротко кивнул и последовал его примеру. Теперь они выкрикивали строчки наперебой: – Люблю, чтоб кровища потоком текла, чтоб был там скелет и чтоб палец отрубленный… Но порно — покруче. Такиедела[34].

–Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It’s just fucking fuck and nothing else![35] – внезапно комнату наполнили звуки иностранной ругани.

Йоджи удивленно опустил руку и разжал пальцы: зерна попкорна застучали по полу. Ран оказался рачительнее и высыпал свой попкорн обратно в миску.

– Омитчи, ты переключил канал? – поинтересовался Йоджи, подходя к мониторам. – Нашел какой-то иностранный боевик? Не могу тебя осуждать – пялиться на одни кусты довольно утомительно – и все-таки хочу напомнить, что мы смотрим это видео не для удовольствия, а по делу.

– Я ничего не переключал! – руки Оми буквально порхали над клавиатурой. – Это звуковая дорожка с третьей камеры. Вот, смотрите, – он вывел изображение на главный монитор. – Кажется, там кто-то есть.

– Что, правда? – Йоджи пристально вгляделся в изображение, разом забыв, что он только что собирался куда-то идти. – Неужто мы его поймали?

– Наконец-то, – Ран встал рядом с ним и тоже уставился на монитор. Глаза его горели, кулаки были угрожающе сжаты.

Неизвестный на мониторе прекратил ругаться и принялся осторожно выпутывать из куста длинные светлые волосы. Камера выхватила широкую сильную спину, обтянутую темной рубашкой с принтом из маргариток.

– Смотрите-ка, а он блондин, – заметил Йоджи, вытаскивая из кармана сигареты. – И тоже собирает волосы в хвост, – он задумчиво пощелкал зажигалкой. – Может, это у Кена сублимация такая?

Глаза у Оми изумленно округлились. Ран неодобрительно поджал губы:

– Что ты несешь?

– Наверное, – заметил Йоджи как ни в чем не бывало, – мне стоит чувствовать себя польщенным. Конечно, его страсть так и останется безответной – тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Но следует признать, что вкус у Кена отменный. Впрочем, иногда он его подводит – как в случае с тем оранжевым свитером, – Йоджи поморщился. – Впрочем, Кен не один. Многие стали жертвой подобной ошибки… – он искоса поглядел на Рана, который неотрывно следил за монитором.

Распутав наконец зацепившиеся за ветку пряди, неизвестный немного постоял и, словно решившись, опять нырнул в куст. До Вайсс донеслась очередная порция приглушенных ругательств.

– Нда, – прокомментировал Йоджи. – Глупый, но упорный.

Пробившись на другую стороны куста, незнакомец встал, поправил одежду, повертел головой – и целеустремленно двинулся прочь из поля зрения камеры.

– Он что, уходит? – изумился Йоджи. – Что делаем? Бежим за ним?!

– Не бежим, – покачал головой Ран. – Вон он, на второй камере.

– И правда… – Оми проворно вывел нужное изображение на главный монитор.

Незнакомец огляделся и снова взял курс на ближайший куст.

– Что это он делает? – склонив голову на сторону, Йоджи с интересом следил за передвижениями незнакомца. Дойдя до куста, тот наклонился и принялся аккуратно раздвигать сплетенные ветки.

– Может, это такая игра? – произнес с сомнением Оми.

– Игра? В прятки, что ли? – не понял Ран.

– Нет… сексуальная…

– Поверь мне, это не она, – заметил Йоджи тоном знатока. – Для сексуальных игр требуется как минимум два человека. Можно больше. Меньше – нет.

– Тогда… может, он что-нибудь ищет? – снова сделал осторожное предположение Оми.

– Ночью? В кустах? – осведомился Ран скептически.

– Ну, в кустах – не на кладбище, – заметил Йоджи

– Может, он что-то потерял? – не сдавался Оми. – Что-нибудь важное? Что не может подождать до утра?

– Что? – устало спросил Ран.

– Презервативы, – отозвался Йоджи.

– Думаешь, вы с ним настолько похожи? В любом случае, если ему понадобились презервативы, для этого существуют конбини[36] и круглосуточные аптеки.

– Так, может, он потерял кошелек? – выдвинул очередную версию Оми.

– А в кошельке – презервативы, – ввернул неугомонный Йоджи.

Словно почувствовав на себе чужие взгляды, незнакомец повернулся и уставился в ту сторону, где была установлена камера. Впервые за весь вечер его лицо попало в фокус.

– Но это же… – ахнул Оми.

– Зато теперь понятно, что он ищет, – флегматично заметил Йоджи. – Нас.

– Опять промашка, – Ран с отвращением изучал решительные черты инспектора Оркотта, – это не тот, кто нам нужен.

– Зато мы определенно те, кто нужны ему, – пробормотал Йоджи, – судя по тому, как рьяно он рыщет в кустах, в которых мы вчера лежали. Наверное, не следовало заставлять его оплачивать тот счет из бара. Но кто же думал, что он такой злопамятный…

Оглядевшись по сторонам, Оркотт заполз в куст и затаился между веток.

– А сейчас он что делает? – удивился Оми.

– Сидит в засаде и наблюдает за домом, – пояснил Йоджи. – Ждет, когда мы пойдем его грабить.

– Но… но… – взволнованно произнес Оми. – Этого нельзя допустить! Вдруг он вспугнет того, кто лазит к Кену?

– Или пристрелит, – заметил Йоджи.

Ран просветлел:

– Ты прав, следует верить в лучшее…

– Может, поговорить с ним? – предположил Оми. – Все объяснить…

– Вернуть деньги, – добавил Ран кисло. – У нас есть бронежилет? У него такой вид, будто он собирается многократно превысить служебные полномочия.

– У нас есть кое-что получше, – обрадовал его Йоджи.

– И что это?

– Я! – Йоджи гордо выпятил грудь.

– Ты собираешься вызвать огонь на себя? – удивился Оми.

– Я собираюсь воспользоваться огнетушителем.

Выудив из кармана брюк мобильный телефон, Йоджи набрал трехзначный номер и прижал трубку к уху.

– Кому ты звонишь? – поинтересовался Ран одними губами. – Йоджи!

– Спокойно, у меня все под контролем, – отмахнулся тот от него. – Алло, полиция?  … Возле нашего дома ошивается какой-то странный человек. Прячется в кустах, смотрит на дом. Мы опасаемся, что это сталкер или грабитель. … Нет, вреда пока не причинил. Пришлите кого-нибудь, пожалуйста. Наш адрес…

 

 

– …приносим вам наши искренние извинения, – патрульные напоминали Труляля и Траляля[37] – низкие, приземистые, с одинаково круглыми лицами, на которых было написано служебное рвение. В отличие от них Оркотт был мрачен и выглядел так, словно у него сильно болели зубы. Один из патрульных попятился и украдкой наступил ему на ногу. Лицо инспектора залилось горячим гневным румянцем, и он пробормотал, что тоже очень сильно сожалеет. Судя по опасному блеску в глазах, сожалел он исключительно о том, что вокруг вертится слишком много свидетелей, а значит безнаказанно врезать Йоджи не выйдет.

– А в чем, собственно, дело? – осведомился тот, прислоняясь к дверному косяку.

– Человек, которого вы видели в кустах, никакой не грабитель. Он наш сотрудник, – сообщил один из патрульных.

– Серьезно? Кто бы мог подумать! – Йоджи покачал головой. Стоящий рядом с ним Оми торопливо прикусил губу. Облокотившийся на Оми Ран взирал на посетителей с непроницаемым выражением.

– Знакомьтесь, это Леон Оркотт-сан, – патрульные посторонились, давая место инспектору. – Он из программы по обмену опытом.

– Очень приятно, – соврал Йоджи.

– И мне, – во взгляде Оркотта стыла чистая незамутненная ненависть.

– Позвольте спросить, Оркотт-сан, а что вы делали в кустах? – осведомился Йоджи невинно.

Оркотт стиснул зубы:

– Охранял ваш дом от грабителей.

– И как, удачно?

– Вас ограбили?

– Нет.

– Значит, да.

– Ну, тогда нам, наверное, стоит вас поблагодарить.

– Уж мне-то вас точно благодарить не за что.

– Инспектор все еще плохо владеет японским, – торопливо вмешался в разговор ближайший патрульный. – Думаю, он хотел сказать: не стоит благодарностей.

– Какая бескорыстная преданность работе! – восхитился Йоджи. – Сказано человеком, который помнит о своем долге.

– Чужие я тоже не забываю, – Оркотт многозначительно потер костяшки пальцев.

– А скажите, Оркотт-сан, столь повышенное внимание к нашему дому случайно или были какие-то предпосылки? Анонимный сигнал? Или, может, в окрестностях был замечен кто-нибудь подозрительный?

– А то вы, блин, не знаете, – огрызнулся Оркотт.

– Инспектор хотел сказать «Сейчас вы все узнаете», – вмешался патрульный-переводчик.

– Любит пафосные вступления, да? – поинтересовался Йоджи.

– Гайдзины, они такие, – пожал плечами патрульный.

Оркотт отчетливо скрипнул зубами.

– Вчера возле вашего дома, – продолжил он, окинув Вайсс выразительным взглядом, – были замечены трое…

– Да? – подбодрил его Йоджи.

– Людей, – по выступившим на висках инспектора капелькам пота было понятно, что он прикладывает титанические усилия, чтобы оставаться в рамках протокольного языка.

– И-и? Что они делали?

– Ничего.

– Плохого или вообще?

– Вообще – и это было плохо. Зачем бы троим взрослым людям прятаться в кустах – и ничего там не делать?

– Действительно, зачем?

– Я тут же заподозрил…

– Ограбление?

– Нет, ограбление я заподозрил потом. Сначала я решил, что они замышляют преступление против общественной нравственности.

– Почему это? – подозрительно осведомился Йоджи.

– Один из них выглядел так, словно вот-вот выпрыгнет из штанов.

– Это какой? Красноволосый и мрачный? – осведомился Йоджи. Ран незаметно ткнул его локтем.

– Нет, – мстительно ответил Оркотт. – Это светловолосый и наглый.

– Я попрошу! – возмутился Йоджи. – То есть, прошу, рассказывайте дальше.

– Уже почти закончил. Я пытался их задержать, но они… – Оркотт помрачнел.

– Да? – осведомился Йоджи злорадно.

– Скрылись, – закончил инспектор с достоинством. – Вот именно – скрылись.

– Ай-яй-яй, – Йоджи сочувственно поцокал языком. – И как же это произошло?

– Я… – глаза инспектора забегали. – Меня настиг внезапный приступ дурноты.

– Что? – ухмыльнулся Йоджи. – Ноги не держали?.. то есть не бежали?

– Во всяком случае, – Оркотт окинул Вайсс многозначительным взглядом, – больше я такой ошибки не допущу.

– Уверены, что так и будет, – отозвался Йоджи жизнерадостно. – Ну что же, теперь, когда ситуация наконец прояснилась, с нашей стороны было бы ужасной грубостью и дальше злоупотреблять вашим временем. У вас еще, наверное, так много дел – ловить преступников, сидеть в засаде, спасать обездоленных…

Вайсс и патрульные вежливо раскланялись. Оркотт в общих расшаркиваньях участия не принимал, ограничившись кивком и многообещающим «Увидимся!» Тон его недвусмысленно намекал, что следующая встреча произойдет в присутствии не патрульных, но уже адвоката.

– Фу-ух, – выдохнул Йоджи, закрывая дверь, – наконец-то ушли. Нам повезло, что Кен был в ванной и не слышал звонка.

– Повезло, – согласился Оми. Ран просто кивнул.

– Будем надеяться, – продолжил Йоджи, – что на этом наше везение не кончится. Я собираюсь попытать счастья в баре.

– Лучше бы в лотерее, – заметил меркантильно Ран.

– Мне слишком часто везет в любви, чтобы везло еще и в игре, – Йоджи ухмыльнулся. – Ну, разве что за исключением стрип-покера…

– О, ребята, вы еще не ушли? – на лестнице показался Кен. Волосы его были встопорщены, с шеи свисало влажное полотенце.

Троица переглянулась.

– Н-нет… – пробормотал Оми, запинаясь.

– Как раз собираемся, – мрачно произнес Ран.

Йоджи молча подбросил в воздух ключи от машины.

– Отлично, – Кен не спеша спустился в холл, – запру за вами дверь.

Провожаемая благими напутствиями Кена, троица неохотно вышла из дома. Позади раздался щелчок закрываемой двери: Кен твердо держал слово.

– Он издевается над нами! – взорвался Ран.

– Нет, – вздохнул Оми.

– Да!

– Нет.

– Да!

– Нет.

– Ну, хорошо, нет, – уступил Ран. – Но что ему стоило прийти хоть на пять минут позже?!

– Нда… не повезло, – констатировал Йоджи. – А теперь вы куда?

– Ну… – Оми задумчиво почесал голову.

– А давайте со мной? – предложил Йоджи. – Посидим, потолкуем…

– Выпьем, – закончил за него Ран.

Повисла долгая неловкая пауза.

– С другой стороны, – откашлялся Йоджи, – у вас уже наверняка есть планы.

– Кино? – Оми вопросительно взглянул на Рана.

– Угу, –  согласно кивнул тот.

– Детектив?

– Нет.

– Комедия?

– В другой раз.

– Что, мелодрама?

– Шутишь?

– Слэшер[38]? – поинтересовался Оми со вздохом.

– Это будет… уместно.

– На этот раз уж точно сублимация, – констатировал с удовлетворением Йоджи.

 

 

Утро для Кена началось с контрастного душа – и потрясения. Все эти дни он ждал, пока дурацкая припухлость спадет, чтобы перекрутить кольцо до съемного сегмента и наконец-то избавиться от материального свидетельства своего позора. Терпения у Кена постоянно не хватало, он то и дело принимался теребить кольцо – в итоге прокол воспалялся, и все начиналось сначала. Однако сегодня, благодаря гелю для душа и огромному количеству холодной воды, он наконец-то сумел рассмотреть украшение поподробнее. Очевидно, пьяный Кен слишком хорошо знал Кена трезвого: благодаря небольшому количеству клея для металла съемный сегмент кольца перестал быть съемным.

После первой истерики Кен взял себя в руки: дабы найти пути к спасению, требовались спокойствие и холодный расчет. Большим недостатком ситуации являлся тот факт, что подобное нельзя было излечить подобным: повторный поход в тату-салон Кен отверг с ходу – не мог позволить посторонним, незнакомым людям касаться его _там_. По крайней мере, на трезвую голову. Некоторое время он серьезно обдумывал, а не прибегнуть ли еще раз к раскрепощающей силе алкоголя, но все-таки не решился. А вдруг вместо того, чтобы избавиться от злополучного пирсинга, он проснется еще с одним кольцом?

Оставалось единственное – взять решение проблемы в свои руки. Кен отправился в подвал – искать инструменты, набором которых, вместе с оружием и новейшим коммуникационным оборудованием, их обеспечили Критикер. Инструменты хранились в специальном ящике, и часть их была сделана на заказ.

«Титановые сверла, сверхпрочная сталь, широкий ассортимент губцевых инструментов… – комплектация команды оборудованием проводилась в расчете на  решение различных технических вопросов, то и дело возникающих во время выполнения миссий. Личные нужды оперативников (тем более столь специфические) вряд ли принимались в расчет, и тем не менее Кен уповал, что найдет здесь что-нибудь, что сумеет ему помочь. Иначе… Думать о столь пугающей альтернативе ему не хотелось…

Присев на корточки, Кен сунул руку под старый поцарапанный шкаф, изгнанный из жилых помещений ввиду общей непрезентабельности, однако не нащупал там ничего, кроме воздуха. Нахмурившись, он встал на колени и заглянул под шкаф. Ящика не было – пол устилали пыль и мусор.

«Интересно, чья сейчас очередь убирать в подвале? – подумал Кен машинально. – Хм… а мы вообще здесь убираем?»

– Что ты ищешь? – поинтересовались сзади.

Кен потянул на себя дверцу шкафа, полюбовался на пустые полки и отсутствующе ответил:

– Ящик с инструмента…. АААААААА! – он резко повернулся и, не в силах удержать равновесие, плюхнулся на пол.

– Ран?!

Это действительно был Ран. Одетый в черную футболку и черные же джинсы, он стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и с интересом наблюдал за Кеном. Рассеянный свет флуоресцентной лампы подчеркивал бледность его лица и залегающие под глазами темные круги.

Кен вытянул руку:

– Не стой, как дурак, помоги мне.

Улыбка, приподнявшая уголок рта Рана, прозрачно намекала на то, кто именно здесь ведет себя как дурак. Покачав головой, Ран принял протянутую руку и одним мощным рывком поставил Кена на ноги.

– Спасибо, – сказал тот, благодарно улыбнувшись.

– Не за что, – хрипло ответил Ран.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Кена, уступив место недоумению: Ран все еще держал его за руку и, кажется, не собирался отпускать. Лиловые глаза смотрели пристально, словно пытаясь заглянуть прямо в душу, взгляд их был глубоким и тревожным. Кен ощутил, как по спине бежит озноб.

Ран был все тот же, хорошо знакомый – и в то же время…

Такого Рана он еще не видел.

Это был не Абиссинец, мрачный, молчаливый, скользящий во тьме неуловимой кошачьей тенью; не Ая, вежливый, холодный, отстраненный, наглухо закованный в броню этикета и кэйго[39]; не Ран, простой, дружелюбный парень, любящий книги, комфорт и другие нехитрые радости жизни. Это был кто-то другой, незнакомый, неизвестный. Чужак.

Кен мимоходом задумался о том, как на самом деле многогранна и сложна личность Рана. Сколько еще у него нераскрытых сторон, неизвестных тайн и секретов?

– Кен. – Этот Ран был похожим на белого тигра – большой, игривый, с длинным гибким хвостом и густым сливочным мехом в отметинах, с мягкими ушами и еще более мягкими лапами – способный в любую минуту выпустить острые когти.

«Очень красиво», – сглотнув, Кен непроизвольно провел языком по пересохшим губам. Привлеченный движением языка, взгляд Рана сместился на его рот.

Кен поежился, борясь со странным ощущением, что лучше бы он этого не делал.

– Что ты здесь ищешь? – повторил Ран вкрадчиво.

– Ин… инструменты, – пробормотал Кен, запинаясь.

– Зачем?

Кен открыл рот.

Кен закрыл рот.

– Ну? – подтолкнул Ран.

– Мне нужны…

– Да?

– Кусачки, наверное. Да, думаю, кусачки подойдут.

– Зачем?

– Какая разница? – Кен наконец освободил руку и сделал инстинктивный шаг назад. – Нужны и все!

– По работе? – Ран снова скрестил руки на груди.

– Что?

– Что-то связанное с миссиями? Тебе нужно починить багнаки?

– Нет. Это… я просто…

– Нет? Хорошо. Поскольку инструменты мы отдали.

– Отдали?! Как отдали?! – Кен буквально затрясся. – Кому?!

Ран не сводил с него внимательного взгляда.

– Возник форс-мажор.

– Форс-мажор?!

– Совершенно непредвиденные обстоятельства. Одному… – Ран осторожно прочистил горло. – …из членов Критикер была необходима помощь. Что-то связанное с… В общем, неважно – там технические сложности. Короче, инструменты мы отдали.

– А как же я?! – буквально выкрикнул Кен.

– Ты? – Ран выгнул бровь. – А что ты?

Кен залился краской:

– Ничего.

– Я так и понял. Не забудь закрыть за собой дверь в подвал.

 

 

Ран не успел выйти в коридор, как лицо его омрачилось: губы сжались в тонкую полоску, между бровями залегла сердитая складка. Медленно поднявшись по ступенькам, он свернул в коридор, дошел до комнаты Йоджи и, распахнув дверь, остановился в проеме, обозревая открывшуюся картину.

Йоджи лежал на кровати, вытянув вперед длинные голые ноги. Бедра его были целомудренно задрапированы модным дизайнерским пледом, запрокинутая голова опиралась об изголовье. В общем и целом он выглядел как постер из эротического журнала для дам, которые, предпочитая обнаженную мужскую натуру, не чужды определенной доли эстетики.

По лицу Йоджи разлились довольство и нега.

Оседлавший его бедра Оми с хмурым видом пилил ножовкой цепочку наручников, приковывавших руки Йоджи к спинке кровати. Предаваясь всю ночь разнузданным любовным игрищам, Йоджи с партнершей сломали ключ в замке браслетов.

– О, Ран, – поприветствовал Йоджи. – Не стой в дверях, проходи.

Пожав плечами, Ран вошел в комнату.

– Сядешь? – предложил Йоджи светски.

Ран закатил глаза:

– Ты мне еще чаю предложи.

Он заглянул через плечо Оми:

– Ну, как там движется?

Оми пожал плечами и, для удобства поерзав на Йоджи, снова принялся работать ножовкой.

– Ран, – позвал Йоджи, – помоги. Курить охота, – он кивнул на прикроватный столик.

– Хорошо, – покопавшись, Ран нашел погребенную под газетами пачку, вытряхнул из нее сигарету, почиркав зажигалкой, поджег, раскурил и сунул Йоджи в рот. Тот сделал глубокую затяжку.

– О да-а…

Ран вынул сигарету у него изо рта, затянулся сам и, сбив пепел над пепельницей, снова вернул сигарету в рот Йоджи. Они стали курить по очереди.

– А мне? – Оми поднял голову и вытянул губы в трубочку.

– Мал еще. Пили давай, – бросил Йоджи, выпуская в потолок струйку дыма. – Я чувствую себя отрезанным от мира, – пожаловался он, подергав руками. – Какие новости в округе?

– Неожиданные, но интересные.

– Ну и?

– Кен тоже ищет инструменты.

– Правда? – Йоджи удивленно выгнул бровь.

– Правда.

– И зачем?

– Полагаю, затем же, зачем и ты.

– О? Он в наручниках.

– Он – нет, – Ран затушил окурок в пепельнице.

– А как же?.. А… То есть получается, что вчера его вздыхатель тоже заявился?

– Представь себе.

– Какой… неутомимый.

– Завидуешь?

– Я?!

– Действительно.

– Значит, Кен ищет инструменты. И что ты?

– А что я?

– Что ты ему сказал?

– Что инструменты мы отдали.

– Жестоко.

– Нормально. Надеюсь, Кен защелкнул ему наручники на яйцах…

– Ран-сан! – укоризненно воскликнул Оми.

– Что? Кстати, не отвлекайся. Ты должен пилить наручники, а не меня.

Оми засопел, но послушно заработал ножовкой.

– Ну и каков твой план? – поинтересовался Йоджи, сдувая упавшую на лоб прядь.

– Простой и гениальный, – Ран чиркнул зажигалкой и уставился на пламя. – Домой он не уйдет вообще – или уйдет со спинкой от Кеновой кровати.

 

 

– Ран.

– Тринадцать… четырнадцать… пятнадцать… Не мешай мне, иначе я собьюсь, – пальцы Рана проворно перебирали тысячейеновые банкноты. – Семнадцать… Восемнадцать… Девятнадцать…

Йоджи облокотился о прилавок и – для разнообразия – замолчал.

Досчитав деньги, Ран сунул их в кассовую ячейку – к купюрам такого же номинала – и повернулся к Йоджи:

– Ну? Что ты хотел?

– Поделиться. Я только что из комнаты Кена.

Ран напрягся:

– Зачем ты туда ходил?

– Пф. На смотрины.

В глазах Рана читался немой вопрос.

– Но, – продолжил Йоджи с сожалением, – они не удались.

– То есть?

– Там никого. Ни одной живой души. Мертвой, кстати, тоже. И знаешь, что во всем этом самое интересное?

– Что?

– Спинка Кеновой кровати находится в полном порядке.

Ран придвинул ящик с портбукетницами и принялся их перекладывать.

– Ну и что? Наверное, Кен метнулся в секс-шоп, купил еще одни наручники, и они открыли старые ключом от новых.

– Или же одолжили его у напарника, – промурлыкал Йоджи.

– Думаешь, их было трое? – удивился Ран. – И Кен на это пошел?

Йоджи с жалостью посмотрел на него:

– Нет, но я думаю, что знаю, с кем он встречается. И ты узнаешь, если подумаешь.

Ран наморщил лоб:

– Я все еще не понимаю, к чему ты клонишь.

– Кого мы часто видим возле дома? – подсказал Йоджи.

Ран пожал плечами:

– Соседей, почтальона…

Йоджи закатил глаза:

– Кто совершенно не вызывает подозрений?

– Никто не вызывает, – Ран сердито дернул плечом. – Я же не полный параноик.

– Ну, хорошо, попробуем зайти с другой стороны.

– Может, ты просто скажешь, кого имеешь в виду? – предложил Ран.

– Так было бы не интересно. Давай, последняя подсказка: у кого по долгу службы есть постоянный доступ к наручникам?

– У полицейских, – ответил Ран на автомате – и застыл.

– Что, дошло наконец? – поинтересовался Йоджи с жалостью.

– Оркотт, – произнес Ран без выражения.

– Оркотт, – согласился Йоджи. – Тогда становится понятно, почему он так пытался нас арестовать – мы мешаем ему ходить в этот дом через двери. Сами ведь признались в первый же вечер, что пытаемся его выследить. Точнее, не его, а любовника Кена. Что, в сущности, одно и то же.

– Да, – Ран принялся медленно распутывать завязки фартука.

– Что ты делаешь? – осведомился с легким беспокойством Йоджи.

– Мне надо ненадолго отлучиться, – Ран снял фартук и повесил его на стул.

– Куда?

– Здесь недалеко, – ответил тот уклончиво.

– Ран!

– Йоджи.

– Я с тобой.

– Нет.

– Тогда скажи, куда ты идешь.

Ран заколебался.

– Я бывший детектив, – напомнил Йоджи, – и все равно все узнаю. Пока не знаю, как, но можешь быть уверен…

– В полицейский департамент, – буркнул Ран.

– Это плохая идея. Насилие – не выход из ситуации.

– Я не собираюсь его насиловать.

– Тогда зачем ты туда идешь?

– Посмотреть, что Кен в нем нашел…

 

 

– Эй, Оркотт! Я тут в конбини собираюсь. Захватить тебе чего-нибудь попить?

– Лучше поесть. Лапшички или этих треугольных рисовых штучек…

– Тогда давай деньги.

Леон выгреб из кармана пригоршню мелочи и, вручив ее услужливому коллеге, опять придвинул к себе папку, пытаясь отыскать на страницах хоть какое-то упоминание о странных инцидентах, связанных с животными. Если интуиция его не подводила, то где-то в этом городе прятался граф, и единственной цепочкой, способной вывести Леона на него, были бесконечные строчки иероглифического письма. Леон потер усталые глаза и решительно сжал кулак – ничего, осталось недолго! Мысленно он уже представлял себе, как входит в небольшой крикливо обставленный магазинчик (точная копия того, который Ди держал в Лос-Анджелесе), треплет по рогатой голове Тетсу и небрежно бросает:

– Давно не виделись. Не ждал, говнюк?

Венцом таких мечтаний были арест и многочасовой допрос с пристрастием.

От грез Леона пробудил чужой голос:

– Эй, Оркотт, тут к тебе пришли.

«Кого там еще нелегкая принесла?» – заложив страницу пальцем, Леон поднял глаза – и удивленно разинул рот: в дверях крохотной клетушки, которую здесь называли личным кабинетом, стоял… один из тех троих мерзавцев, из-за которых над ним уже целое утро ухохатывается весь департамент! Челюсть Леона затвердела, пальцы сжались, сминая хрупкие бумажные страницы.

– Ты?! Зачем явился? – поинтересовался он враждебно. Сообщивший о приходе красноволосого поганца Сацуки из группы профайлеров неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

– Ты знаешь, Орркот, я, наверное, пойду.

Леон проводил глазами ретировавшегося коллегу и скрипнул зубами: отлично, теперь об этом дурацком визите будет знать весь отдел. Интересно, что скажет начальство. А оно наверняка найдет, что сказать…

«Только этого не хватало. Нужно отделаться от этого паскудника – и побыстрее».

– Ну? – повторил Леон требовательно. – Что тебе здесь нужно?!

Красноволосый – Леон попытался вспомнить его имя (вроде бы, вся эта троица представлялась патрульным), не смог и разозлился еще больше – ничего не ответил, только смотрел. Это был неприятный, колкий взгляд, и вместе с тем – внимательный и цепкий. Казалось, что он подмечает все – вспотевшие виски, выбившиеся из-под тесьмы пряди волос, поцарапанную оправу очков, аляповатый узор рубашки, припавшие пылью ботинки…

Леон машинально подался назад, и красноволосый тут же шагнул вперед – словно столбил завоеванную территорию. От него веяло враждебностью, агрессией и… завистью? Брови Леона медленно поползли вверх.

Закончив осмотр, красноволосый издал презрительное «Ха!» и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел из кабинета.

– Какого хрена? – произнес Леон ошеломленно.

 

 

После получасового Интернет-серфинга Кен окончательно убедился в том, что и так уже подозревал: обычными инструментами его проблему было не решить. Ему требовалось нечто другое – по типу тех киношных штучек для шпионов, способных за несколько секунд справиться даже с корундом[40]. Нечто компактное, дерзкое, неоднократно проверенное в деле, гарантирующее ювелирную точность и стопроцентный успех. Нечто строго секретное – или же совершенно незаконное. И если с первым были проблемы, то Кен совершенно точно знал, где можно найти второе…

 

 

Кен ожидал от бара многого – в конце концов, Йоджи неоднократно рассказывал, что здесь прошла его бурная молодость. При этом с мечтательной грустью смотрел в пространство и, прихлебывая освежающий травяной чай так, словно это был крепленый портвейн, вздыхал и уточнял: «Теперь-то я, конечно же, остепенился, но тогда…»

В таких случаях Кен всегда испытывал острое чувство неприятия реальности: Йоджи, которого он знал, и слово «остепенился» плохо уживались вместе. Кен часто задавался вопросом, как выглядел Йоджи в то время, когда был еще более… Йоджи – именно так Кен обычно беспомощно заканчивал предложение. Описать друга единственным прилагательным было физически невозможно.

Бар словно был выписан под ключ из США, и в первую минуту Кену даже показалось, что он каким-то образом перенесся в Новый Орлеан. Все было очень прилично: темные деревянные панели, начищенная до блеска стойка, старинный телефонный аппарат, витающий в воздухе аромат дорогих сигарет. Зал наполняла тихо льющаяся джазовая музыка, и, казалось, прямо сейчас из потрескивающего радиоприемника раздастся голос какой-нибудь «токийской розы»[41].

За круглыми столиками по двое-трое сидели, негромко переговариваясь, мужчины в пиджаках, рядом с которыми, на стульях, стояли аккуратные офисные портфели.

Заработав несколько безразличных взглядов, Кен пересек бар. Бармен стоял за стойкой и, как это часто показывали в фильмах, натирал стакан. На нем были молочно-белая рубашка, черные галстук-бабочка, жилет и брюки.

Кен уселся на высокий табурет, поерзал для удобства, затем поерзал еще – сидеть после сегодняшней отчаянной попытки извлечь из себя кольцо удавалось с трудом.

– Здравствуйте, – кивнул он бармену.

– Добрый вечер, – поприветствовал тот. – Что закажете?

Кен заказал бурбон, и его подали в низком ребристом стакане, о стенки которого звякали кубики льда. Набираясь храбрости для предстоящего разговора, Кен несколько минут погрел стакан в руках, сделал большой глоток и наконец-то решился:

– Я хотел бы с вами поговорить.

На лице бармена появилось выражение профессионального слушателя.

– Ну, разумеется. Вы… – он покосился на Кена, и между его густых бровей прорезалась морщина. Этот посетитель не выглядел как человек, которого бросила девушка – слишком уж ладный; не выглядел он и как человек, страдающий от хронического безденежья – одежда его, пусть и не вызывающая, была качественной и дорогой. – Я слушаю.

Глаза Кена забегали.

– Я…

– Да? – подбодрил бармен.

– Я хочу сделать, – Кен сделал паузу, – специальный заказ.

Лицо бармена не изменилось.

– Простите, но мы подаем только то, что указано в меню.

Кен недоверчиво воззрился на него:

«Что?»

Он прекрасно помнил рассказы Йоджи и знал, что реакция бармена на кодовую фразу должна была быть не такой.

«Неужели Йоджи наврал?! С него станется…»

– Послушайте, – предпринял Кен еще одну попытку, – я хорошо вам заплачу.

– Ничем не могу помочь, сэр.

– Я знаю, – Кен наклонился прямо к нему, – что это за место! Мне говорил о вас друг! Он ваш давний клиент и все мне рассказал!

– Серьезно? – бармен приподнял бровь и принялся снова протирать стакан. – Так почему бы вам не заглянуть к нам вместе с вашим другом?

«Блядь… Не совсем удачный ход».

– Я не могу, – признался Кен честно.

– И почему же? – поинтересовался бармен с нарочитой серьезностью.

«Действительно…»

– Потому что… – Кен нервно кусал нижнюю губу, ожидая озарения.

– Да? – подбодрил его бармен.

– Он…

– Ну?

– Умер? – предположил Кен беспомощно.

Бармен с иронией воззрился на него:

– Это вы у меня спрашиваете?

– Нет. То есть, да. То есть, я не спрашиваю, а говорю вам, что он умер, – поспешно поправился Кен, мысленно попросив прощения у Йоджи и мимоходом задумавшись, что бы тот сделал, узнав, что Кен его похоронил.

– Вы уверены? – уточнил бармен.

– Э… да. Да, я уверен, – произнес Кен твердо.

– Сочувствую вашей потере, – бармен закончил протирать стакан, поднес его к свету и удовлетворенно кивнул. 

– Послушайте, – разозлился Кен. – Он… просто он пропал. Некоторое время назад – и я не уверен, жив он или мертв.

Бармен на некоторое время задумался.

– Ну, хорошо. Как его звали?

– Кого?

– Этого вашего друга? – поторопил бармен. – Как его звали?

Кен открыл рот – и прикусил язык.

Что если Йоджи все-таки периодически сюда заглядывает? Бармен будет изрядно удивлен, если узнает, что клиент, который появлялся здесь на днях, давно пропал или еще лучше – трагически умер. А если у него есть Йоджин телефон? Наверняка есть – вдруг это один из информаторов Йоджи?

– Я… не уверен, – пробормотал Кен,  запинаясь.

Бармен выгнул бровь.

– Вы не уверены в том, как звали вашего друга? – он посмотрел на Кена долгим изучающим взглядом, затем что-то пришло ему в голову – и он понимающе кивнул:

– Аааа…

– Что? – в отличие от бармена, Кен все еще не понимал.

– Нет, ничего, – бармен сухо улыбнулся. – Такое сейчас часто бывает. Встречаешь человека, он становится твоим… – он обозначил в воздухе кавычки, – другом, а потом просыпаешься наутро – и понимаешь, что не знаешь, как зовут того, кто целую ночь напролет так громко дружил с тобой на зависть соседям …

– Что?! – Кен оторопело смотрел на него. – Нет, послушайте…

– Да ладно, это совершенно…

– Я имел в виду совсем другое! – рявкнул сердито Кен.

– Вы уверены? – уточнил бармен. – Потому что из вашего рассказа…

– Мой друг, он… – воскресив в памяти недавно взятый у Рана детективный роман, Кен призвал на помощь не растраченное на сексуальные фантазии воображение и принялся торопливо сочинять историю. – М-мм… Когда мы с ним познакомились, он носил одно имя. Но я не уверен, что это его настоящее имя. Видите ли… Раньше он был частным детективом. А потом… потом взялся за одно дело, и его напарника убили. Поэтому он решил бросить заниматься детективным бизнесом. И, я так думаю, сменил имя.

Кен был горд собой. Так быстро состряпать правдоподобную историю!

В глазах бармена появилось сомнение.

– Опишите его.

– Описать? – произнес Кен слабо.

– Вашего друга. Опишите его. Вы утверждаете, он наш давний клиент…

– Ну… – запинаясь, Кен начал описывать кого-то, совершенно не похожего Йоджи. – Эмн… низкий. Черноволосый. Даже лысый! То есть, лысый там, где не черноволосый.

– А черноволосый там, где не лысый, – хмыкнул бармен. – Дальше.

– Дальше… эмн… старый. Уже довольно старый. Около… пятидесяти. Да, где-то так. Толстый, с бородкой и усами. Абсолютно некрасивый. И совершенно несексуальный!

– Да, – покивал бармен, – последнее мне очень помогло.

Кен смутился.

– Ну… э…

– Достаточно, – сжалился бармен. – Кажется, я знаю, о ком вы говорите.

– Правда? – удивился Кен.

Бармен бросил на него выразительный взгляд.

– О… – выдохнул Кен. – То есть... Хорошо.

– Итак, ваш _специальный_ заказ? – бармен многозначительно подчеркнул слово «специальный».

– Эмн… – Кен вытер повлажневшие ладони о джинсы. – Мне нужен опытный взломщик.

У бармена было такое выражение лица, как будто тот прямо посреди бара помочился ему в бутылку с коллекционным «Ремизье».

Кен сообразил, что в очередной раз слажал.

«Да что ж за день-то сегодня такой. Точнее дни, – поправил он себя, – в последнее время».

Его запоздало посетила мысль, что, возможно, из предосторожности все «специальные» заказы в баре обозначались с помощью тех же спиртных напитков. К примеру, джин-тоник – угон, «каберне» – страховая афера, чистый виски – ограбление со взломом…

«Теперь-то уже точно поздно, – Кен почувствовал, что начинает злиться. – Тоже мне, развели секретность».

Бармен сделал над собой усилие и ткнул в Кена пальцем.

– Вы писатель.

– Что? – не понял Кен. – Нет, я….

– Вы писатель, – повторил с нажимом бармен.

– О. Правда? – переспросил Кен слабо.

– Абсолютная.

– Ну, если вы так утверждаете… Хорошо.

Бармен, казалось, чего-то ждал.

Кен подумал, не заказать ли себе еще бурбона, но вместо этого сообщил бармену:

– Я писатель.

– И вы… – подтолкнул его бармен.

– И я задолбался, – честно признался Кен. – Я не понимаю, чего вы от меня хотите? Я же сказал, мне нужен…

Если бы их не разделяла стойка, бармен бы с удовольствием наступил ему на ногу. Для начала.

– Вы собираете материал для книги. И вам, – прошипел он сквозь зубы, – нужен кто-то с криминальным прошлым, у кого бы вы могли консультироваться, чтобы придать своему произведению глубины и реализма.

– Ага, – кивнул Кен. – Как раз хотел это сказать. Ну, надо же, как быстро вы меня раскусили.

– Кажется, я знаю человека,  который вам нужен, – величественно изрек бармен.

– Да? Это утешает. Иначе моя книга не увидела бы свет. Литература бы осиротела… Так я могу…

– Приходите завтра, – оборвал его бармен.

– Завтра? – запротестовал Кен. – Но я думал…

– Завтра, – припечатал бармен. – Не думаете же вы, что я могу вам вытащить… – он помялся.

– Консультанта для книги, – подсказал Кен, входя во вкус.

– Да, его – буквально из воздуха. Я свяжусь с нужным человеком, и он будет ждать вас завтра.

 

 

_Вечер следующего дня_

– Вы не думали о том, чтобы класть здесь… ну, я не знаю… подушечки?  – Кен упал на высокий барный стул и устало опустил локти на стойку.

– О, – бармен повернулся к нему от уставленных бутылками полок. – Да это же господин литератор.

– Ага… – хмуро подтвердил Кен. – Харуки Мураками.

– Что будете пить?

– Цикуты.

– Мне очень жаль, но мы подаем только то, что есть в меню, – ответил бармен твердо.

– Тогда виски. И таблетку аспирина, – добавил Кен и, немного подумав, ядовито уточнил: – У вас есть в меню аспирин?

– Неудачный день?– спросил бармен сочувственно.

– Неудачная жизнь.

Почувствовав на себе чей-то взгляд, Кен повернул голову и наткнулся взглядом на сидящего на противоположном конце стойки парня. Тот прихлебывал какой-то напиток и в упор смотрел на него.

Кен скривился: этого еще не хватало…

Внешне незнакомец походил на того, кто по классификации Кена вполне был способен проколоть себе сосок – то ли на пидораса, то ли на стриптизера. Длинные светлые волосы были взбиты и растрепаны, на носу красовались большие зеркальные очки, под броской гавайской рубахой темнела тонкая майка. Длинные бедра облегали невероятно узкие джинсы – таки штаны обычно надевают только для того, чтобы поскорее их снять.

Отвернувшись, Кен подпер голову рукой и принялся вычерчивать пальцем круги на полированной стойке.

Жизнь его в последнее время и вправду что-то не задалась: несчастливая пьяная выходка, охлаждение отношений с друзьями… Кен надеялся, что черная полоса невезения вот-вот закончится, но вместо этого на него только сыпались все новые проблемы.

Сегодня он подрался с Раном.

«Боже мой…»

Кен запустил руку в волосы и подергал себя за пряди, затем осушил поданный виски одним длинным глотком, закашлялся, постучал себя в грудь и попросил повторить.

Бармен молча придвинул к нему новую порцию.

Кен уже и не помнил, когда они с Раном в последний раз дрались.

«Как-то все по-дурацки получилось».

Ночью Кен снова спал плохо. В мучивших его кошмарах патрульная машина увозила взломщика в тюрьму, и он терял последний шанс на то, чтобы заполучить инструменты и снять с себя проклятое кольцо.

Проснулся Кен от собственного крика, затем в его стену стукнуло что-то тяжелое, судя по звуку – обувь, и до ушей Кена донесся сердитый ор:

– Блядь, вы потише можете? Вы трахаетесь, а здесь, между прочим, люди спят!

Голос принадлежал Йоджи, что было совершенно необъяснимо. Кто мог трахаться  в доме, кроме него?

Кен попытался снова уснуть, но у него не получилось. Поэтому, в три часа ночи, он встал, оделся, подхватил под мышку мяч и отправился в парк на пробежку.

Длительные физические упражнения его не успокоили, только вымотали. Домой он возвращался изможденный, но почти счастливый: рассвет, увиденный им в парке, был потрясающе красив. Кен уже и забыл, когда в последний раз встречал рассвет…

Усталый, совершенно мокрый и разбитый, он дотащил себя до душа, затем сидел на кухне и долго пил кофе. Потом готовил завтрак – яичницу с ветчиной – и провожал Оми в колледж. Типичное утро…

Затем в кухню спустились Ран с Йоджи.

– Я совершенно не выспался, – заявил с порога Йоджи. – Кое-кто этой ночью слишком громко орал – как будто его режут. Точнее, пронзают.

– Извини, – пробормотал Кен отсутствующе, слишком занятый мыслями о предстоящем вечере, чтобы думать о чем-либо еще. Ран наградил его хмурым взглядом – это Кен еще успел заметить, но значения не придал – был слишком занят тем, что представлял себе неприятности, способные настигнуть взломщика и помешать ему прийти на встречу. А вдруг случится полицейская облава? Или что-нибудь еще? Авария, несчастный случай, просроченный рамен, непривязанный груз, муж, вернувшийся с работы слишком рано и заставший его с любовницей… Вариантов была тьма, и Кен пытался предугадать все.

Потом появились первые покупательницы, и Кену стало не до того.

Он поливал, заворачивал, составлял букеты, пробивал покупки, отвечал на вопросы – беспомощно барахтался в бескрайнем девичьем море. Девушек было не больше обычного, и, тем не менее, он никогда еще так не уставал.

Ближе к обеду у Кена выдалась свободная минутка, и он задумался о причинах этой странной усталости. Возможно, сказывается недосып? Или нервное напряжение? Затем до него вдруг дошло: за все это утро ни Ран, ни Йоджи ни в чем ему не помогли. Рана он вообще не видел – наверное, тот был в кладовке. Кен задумчиво нахмурился: «Снова, что ли, цикламены пересчитывает?» Но вот Йоджи… Йоджи просидел в магазине все утро – но не ударил и пальцем о палец.

Стресс, усталость, напряжение – Кен чувствовал, как поддается гневу и раздражению. Он кинулся к Йоджи, мысленно радуясь, что если все же и закатит сцену, покупателей это не отпугнет – в магазине наступило короткое послеобеденное затишье.

– Йо! – Кен стукнул кулаком по стойке. Абсолютно безразличный к удобству других, Йоджи сидел, вытянув вперед длинные ноги, и курил, пытаясь выдуть из дыма кольцо. – Ты что думаешь, я сам со всей работой справлюсь?!

– Что? – Йоджи непонимающе уставился на него. – А нет, не думаю.

– Хорошо, – Кен немного успокоился. – Потому что…

– Я вообще об этом не думаю, – продолжил Йоджи, как будто его и не перебивали. – Сказать тебе, о чем я думаю?

Кен отвесил ему подзатыльник.

– Заткнись и принимайся за работу. Если Ран вернется и увидит…

– Я уже вернулся, – произнес спокойно Ран, возникая из кухни. В руках он держал две большие кружки.

– Э… Ран, – Кен неловко переступил с ноги на ногу. Одно дело было накричать на Йоджи самому, но отдавать его на растерзание Рану казалось как-то… непорядочно.

«Не то чтобы Йоджи этого не заслуживал, но…»

– Ран, – начал Кен, отчаянно напрягая мозг, как бы выгородить Йоджи. – Йоджи…

– Не может работать. – Ран толкнул Йоджи локтем в плечо: – Ну, долго я еще так буду стоять? Бери давай.

– Кофе, – Йоджи с довольным видом принюхался. – Сколько сахара?

– Нисколько. Закончился.

– Блядь, – прокомментировал Йоджи, после чего покосился на кружку Рана. – А у тебя?

– А у меня с сахаром, – Ран сделал неторопливый глоток. – С двумя кусочками.

– Ты же сказал – закончился! – возмутился Йоджи.

Ран пожал плечами:

– Так на тебе и закончился.

– Блядство. – Йоджи погрустнел.

– Прошу прощения! – Кен ошеломленно посмотрел на них. – Не может работать?!

– Ну… – Йоджи попытался было слезть со стула – очевидно, перспектива несладкого кофе была для него еще гаже работы – но Ран опустил руку ему на плечо.

– Ага. Не может.

– И почему это? – проскрежетал Кен.

– Он болен.

– Болен?! А по-моему он ни хуя не выглядит больным!

Ран несколько секунд смотрел на Кена, затем пожал плечами:

– Хорошо. – Поставив кружку с кофе на прилавок, он взял в углу большой горшок с землей, с трудом поднял его и, подойдя к Йоджи, уронил тому на ногу. Йоджи завопил. – А теперь?

Кен разинул рот.

– Какого…

Йоджи прыгал на одной ноге, матеря Рана на чем свет стоит.

– Теперь ты видишь, – заметил Ран, снова взяв свой кофе и сделав большой глоток. – Он болен и работать не может.

Если бы только Кен не был так напряжен и устал… Если бы только он не был так расстроен и измотан… Если бы Ран вел себя по-другому – не столь высокомерно и вызывающе… Если бы все случилось не так, как случилось, возможно, ситуацию удалось бы уладить мирно. К несчастью, этого не произошло.

И Кен увидел красное.

– Ах, ты гандон! – он кинулся на Рана, сбил с ног и с диким удовольствием врезал  в челюсть.

К тому времени, как Кен сообразил, что Ран не сопротивляется, он уже успел навешать ему несколько горячих.

Ран со спокойным видом лежал на полу и безмятежно вытирал кровь из разбитого рта подолом футболки.

Кен с ужасом и недоумением уставился на собственные сбитые костяшки, поспешно встал и, попятившись, уперся спиной в прилавок.

Ран поднялся с пола как ни в чем не бывало. Правый глаз его быстро заплывал.

– Ну, вот, теперь я тоже не могу работать.

Кен смотрел на него с открытым ртом.

– Йоджи, пошли, – скомандовал Ран, потянув того за футболку. – Твою ногу нужно показать врачу.

– Это тебя нужно показать врачу, – буркнул Йоджи, но все же похромал вслед за ним.

Кен остался в магазине один.

Наверное, он бы тоже все бросил и ушел, но его остановила мысль о том, что Оми, возвратившись из колледжа, будет вынужден управляться в магазине совсем один.

Однако беспокоился он зря: к назначенному времени Оми так и не вернулся.

«Мелкий засранец, попадись ты мне…»

Ран то ли позвонил ему, то ли сбросил на него что-то тяжелое – как на Йоджи…

 

 

Мысли Кена прервал бармен – на этот раз без напоминания поставив перед ним очередную порцию виски.

– А у меня для вас две хорошие новости.

– Серьезно? – не поверил Кен.

– Конечно же.

– Давайте, – кивнул Кен. – Вываливаете. Хорошие новости мне сейчас не помешают.

– Во-первых, вы получаете аспирин за счет заведения.

– Круто, – оценил Кен. – Целую таблетку? А во-вторых?

– Во-вторых, я таки нашел вам консультанта.

Кен вопросительно изогнул брови.

– Для книги, – напомнил бармен.

– А… – протянул Кен. – Что ж, отлично. И где он?

– Вон сидит, – бармен кивнул куда-то в сторону. Кен послушно поглядел в указанном направлении. Там не было никого, за исключением давешнего пидорасо-стриптизера.

Отказываясь верить собственным глазам, Кен повертел головой.

– Где?

– Да вот же он. Вы что не видите? – бармен кивнул прямо на сидящего.

Кен с сомнением оттопырил губу.

– Я не хочу вас оскорблять, но вы уверены?

– В чем?

– Что он специализируется на замках, а не… – Кен замялся. – Выглядит как-то… Я хочу сказать… Короче, я пишу книгу о криминале, а не о запретной любви.

Бармен задумчиво уставился на рекомендуемого им же специалиста.

– Ну… в общем-то я понимаю, что вы имеете в виду. Но поверьте, он и впрямь то, что вам нужно.

– Хм… – Кен одним махом прикончил виски. – Возможно, вы и правы. Если человек выглядит, как пидорас, наверняка он может себе это позволить.

– Высококлассный специалист, – заметил бармен убедительно.

– Ну, что же. – Кен вздохнул. – Знакомьте.

– Может, вы хотите уединиться?

Кен замер.

– Что?

– О, Господи, – бармен закатил глаза. – Поговорить о деле! Не будете же вы болтать об этом прямо здесь.

– Ну… – Кен почесал голову.

– Давайте, я проведу вас в заднюю комнату.

– Спасибо, – криво ухмыльнулся Кен. – Литература вас за это не забудет. Когда меня издадут, пришлю вам книгу с автографом.

– Я предпочел бы деньги, – скромно заметил бармен. – А теперь – прошу за мной.

 

 

Комната оказалась совсем такой, как Кен ее и представлял: несколько стульев, в центре большой круглый стол, над столом – лампа. Обстановка напоминала стандартный интерьер из гангстерских фильмов – не хватало только виски, девочек, сигар и сваленных в углу пулеметов Томпсона.

Обменявшись кивками, Кен и специалист уселись друг напротив друга.

– Я вас оставлю, – возвестил бармен, направляясь к двери.

Кен кивнул. Тот, другой, тоже кивнул. Дверь мягко хлопнула. В комнате воцарилась тишина.

Некоторое время они молча рассматривали друг друга. Кен задумчиво покусывал нижнюю губу. Судить о человеке по внешности было глупо, и все же он никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что это знакомство не принесет ему ничего хорошего.

Первым молчание нарушил специалист:

– У вас есть для меня работа?

Кен кивнул, но тут же спохватился и произнес:

– Да. То есть, не совсем.

– Что это значит – не совсем? Не совсем для меня?

Глаза специалиста стали настороженными и злыми.

– Ну… – Кен замялся, но потом пожал плечами: – Мне нужны не столько вы, сколько ваши инструменты.

Такого поворота взломщик явно не ожидал. Растерянно уставившись на Кена, несколько раз подергал себя за рубашку, после чего внезапно вскинул голову, как будто вспомнив, что нужно сердиться.

– Исключено.

– Я хорошо заплачу.

Специалист сменил тактику:

– Вы мне не доверяете? – уточнил он вкрадчиво.

– Дело не в этом, – запротестовал Кен.

– Я – профи, – специалист гордо ткнул себя в грудь.

– Верю, – кивнул Кен. – Но мне по-прежнему нужны только инструменты.

– Я – высококлассный взломщик! Да знаете ли вы, сколько всего я взломал! Слыхали про кражу драгоценностей в Асакусе? Прошлый месяц? Так вот, это был я!

– Серьезно? – вежливо осведомился Кен.

– А офис «Тиффани» в Гиндзе? Тоже я!

– Ну, надо же!

– И кража картин в Йокогаме! Громкое было дело!

– Кто бы мог подумать!

– А драгоценные камни в Саппоро? Полиция просто на ушах стояла! Слышали, да?

– Эм… тоже нет.

– Вы что, совсем газет не читаете?!

– Читаю, – Кен пожал плечами. – Спортивные страницы.

– Короче, ваше предложение меня оскорбляет, – резюмировал взломщик.

– Чем? – не понял Кен.

– Мои инструменты идут только в комплекте со мной.

Кен вздохнул.

– Тогда это бессмысленный разговор. Извините, что побеспокоил, – он медленно поднялся из-за стола. Специалист не отрывал от него хмурого взгляда.

– Подождите… – попросил он вдруг.

– Да?

– Я… – специалист потупил глаза. – Я сейчас на мели… И мне нужна эта работа. Мы сможем договориться – только возьмите меня в дело.

Кен вздохнул:

– Послушайте, нет никакого дела. Мне просто нужны инструменты.

– Что вы собираетесь с ними делать?

– Использовать.

– Для чего?

Кен напрягся.

– Я не могу вам этого сказать.

– Не можете или не хотите?

– Какая разница? – разозлился Кен. – Так продадите или нет?

– Нет. Нам запрещено продавать вещдоки.

– Что?..

Специалист зубасто ухмыльнулся и, откинувшись на спинку стула, достал из-под рубашки жетон полицейского.

– Инспектор Леон Оркотт, полиция Токио.

 

 

– Эй, просыпайся, – не особо церемонясь, Леон потряс задержанного за плечо. – Слышишь? Приехали!

До департамента они добирались на личной машине Леона, и не успели толком отъехать от бара, как горе-грабитель стал клевать носом. Увидев, как растрепанная темноволосая голова клонится на грудь, Леон едва не фыркнул: ну, да, конечно же! Кто будет спать в полицейской машине, когда его везут на допрос в департамент?

«Мерзавец притворяется, – решил Леон. – Наверняка это трюк. Как только я расслаблюсь и потеряю бдительность, он выскочит из идущей на ходу машины и попытается сбежать! – на всякий случай он заблокировал дверь со стороны пассажира и надел на руки задержанного пластиковую стяжку. – Ох, уж мне эти лихачи! Насмотрятся каскадерских трюков в дорамах, а после соскребай их с дорожного полотна…»

Лавируя в запруженном транспортном потоке, Леон то и дело бросал на задержанного оценивающие взгляды: сгорбившись в кресле, тот умудрялся спать, несмотря на неудобное положение рук.

Подчиняясь мигающему зеленому сигналу светофора, Леон остановил машину и от нечего делать начал разглядывать спящего парня. Строго говоря, тот был красив. Красота эта не была броской или вызывающей – Леон знавал немало людей, чья внешность на первый взгляд производила гораздо более сильное впечатление.

Выжав сцепление, Леон переключил передачу. Задержанного можно было с легкостью представить в фильме про ковбоев. Леон практически видел это – клетчатая рубашка, куцый кожаный жилет и пропыленный стетсон. На загорелом лице блестят белые зубы и внимательные серые глаза, похожие на предгрозовое небо, раскинувшееся над прерией. Наверняка он бы играл за хороших парней – и к середине фильма обязательно умер, потому что таким, как он, всегда есть дело до чужих проблем, всегда есть куда вмешаться или кого защитить. И потом фанатки-школьницы долго ходили бы зареванной толпой и писали режиссерам гневные письма «Никогда не прощу вас за то, что вы его убили!»

Леон покачал головой. Он не любил таких людей и всегда их опасался. Убедить суд присяжных в их виновности всегда было невероятно трудно – их личность производила куда более сильное впечатление, чем даже самые красноречивые улики.

Очнувшись от размышлений, Леон снова потряс задержанного за плечо. Темноволосая голова сонно замоталась из стороны в сторону, но он продолжил спать. Рассердившись, Леон снова толкнул парня в плечо – на этот раз гораздо сильнее.

– Вставай, кому говорю.

Задержанный открыл глаза, несколько раз моргнул, затем огляделся по сторонам, потер лицо и хрипло произнес:

– Простите, я немного устал.

– Ну, жизнь вне закона всегда довольно утомительна.

Лицо парня напряглось:

– Не понимаю, о чем вы.

– Об ограблении, которое ты планировал, – ответил Леон любезно.

– Я не грабитель, – запротестовал задержанный.

– Разберемся, – пообещал Леон, открывая ему дверь. – Выходи и чтобы без фокусов.

– Не бойтесь, я не идиот.

– Не уверен, – парировал Леон. – Стоит только вспомнить, в каких обстоятельствах мы с тобой познакомились.

Подталкивая перед собой задержанного, Леон направился к низкому приземистому зданию департамента.

Войдя внутрь, Леон приветливо кивнул дежурному – тот сидел за стойкой, безуспешно пытаясь рассортировать поток посетителей, которые штурмовали департамент несмотря на наступление ночи.

– Днем здесь вообще адовы запарки, – пояснил Леон, поймав вопросительный взгляд. – Хотя не знаю, зачем я тебе все это рассказываю…

Двинувшись дальше, они пересекли несколько коридоров, поднялись по лестнице, и наконец оказались в полупустом отделе. Поприветствовав беседующих у кофеварки коллег, Леон потащил задержанного в свой кабинет. Вдогонку ему неслись приветственные оклики:

– Эй, Оркотт! Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Я думал, ты уже ушел домой!

– Пока нет, – бросил Леон через плечо. – Еще есть работа.

– Бросал бы ты свою работу и шел заниматься личной жизнью.

– Работа и есть моя личная жизнь, – усмехнулся Леон.

– Серьезно? Ну ты и извращенец!

– Ой, заткнись!

Втолкнув задержанного в свой кабинетик, Леон наконец-то снял стяжку с его рук, обошел стол и, плюхнувшись в кресло, щелкнул выключателем лампы.

– Садись.

– Спасибо, – задержанный присел на потрепанный стул и потер запястья.

Леон придвинул к себе старый блокнот, взял в руки карандаш и широко ухмыльнулся:

– Итак…

Задержанный спокойно выдержал его взгляд и осведомился:

– Я арестован?

Леон нахмурился. Технически арестовать его было не за что: никакого ограбления он пока не совершил, да и во время беседы в преступных намереньях не сознался. А то, что хотел купить инструменты – ну так инструменты же не оружие…

«Возможно, удастся за что-нибудь зацепиться во время допроса», – подбодрил себя Леон.

– Зависит от результатов нашей дальнейшей беседы, – ответил он уклончиво.

– Ну, что ж. Тогда давайте побеседуем, – не стал вилять задержанный.

– Имя? – спросил Леон деловито.

– Хидака Кен.

Карандаш Леона завис над листом. Кен… Кен… Кажется, совсем недавно он уже слышал где-то это имя. По спине Леона пробежал холодный озноб. Где, где он мог его слышать? Откуда-то в памяти всплыли обрывки какой-то бессмысленной беседы, фотографии цвета сепии и звякающий в стаканах лед.

– Адрес?

Кен сообщил.

Карандаш в руке Леона треснул и распался надвое. Обломки упали на столешницу, один из них покатился и исчез где-то за краем стола.

Лицо Леона опасно покраснело.

– Это что, шутка?! – поинтересовался он угрожающим тоном.

– Боюсь, я не понимаю, о чем вы, – покаялся Кен. Его недоумевающее лицо выдавало: и вправду не понимает.

– Значит, ты Кен? – уточнил Леон, остывая. – Тот самый Кен?

– Что значит «тот самый»? – ощетинился тот мгновенно.

– Ну, да. Извини, – стараясь выиграть немного времени, Леон переложил бумаги из одной стопки в другую, поднял обломки карандаша, выбросил в мусорку. Затем закрыл блокнот, бросил его на стол и глотнул немного тепловатой воды из бутылки. В принципе, на этом дело можно было закрывать. Если этот Кен хоть немного походил на своих психованных дружков (а все говорило именно за это), от него следовало избавиться как можно скорее. Начни Леон распутывать это дело, наверняка не оберется насмешек. Опять. Леон вздохнул… Все это так, и тем не менее его мучило любопытство.

– Зачем тебе понадобились инструменты? – поинтересовался он, сложив пальцы домиком.

Лицо Кена покраснело. Леон снова воспрянул духом.

– Я… – Кен замялся.

– Ну? – поторопил его Леон.

– А мне обязательно отвечать на этот вопрос?

– Послушай, парень, – ласково произнес Леон, – я хочу, чтобы ты полностью осознавал ситуацию. Арестовать я тебя не могу – маловато улик, но вот упечь до выяснения всех обстоятельств – запросто.

– И как долго вы будете все выяснять?

Леон пожал плечами:

– Суток трое. Как тебе такой расклад? Хочешь в каталажку на трое суток?

Кен задумался. У Леона возникло стойкое ощущение, что он опять сделал что-то не то.

«Нормальный обыватель боится тюрьмы, – подумал он. – Нормальный обыватель… А впрочем, – спохватился Леон, – это же нормальный обыватель. А этот уже Бог знает сколько живет в одном доме с теми тремя монстрами. Что для него после такого каталажка? Все равно что на курорт съездить – на три дня…»

– Наверное, нет, – произнес наконец Кен. – Не хочу.

– Правда? – обрадовался Леон. – Тогда рассказывай, зачем тебе понадобились инструменты.

Кен вздохнул.

– Думаю, будет проще просто показать.

– Нам надо будет куда-то ехать? – Леон закопошился на столе в поисках карты. – Я не очень хорошо знаю северную часть города…

Вместо ответа Кен встал и стянул с себя штаны – вместе с бельем.

 

 

– То есть, только из-за того, что ты… потому что у тебя… – Леон поджал губы, не выдержал, потряс головой и снова расхохотался. Подвывая, постучал кулаком по столешнице, смахнул навернувшиеся на глаза слезы – и наконец успокоился. – Фу-ух… То есть, инструменты ты поэтому?..

– Ну, да, – Кен мрачно разглядывал носки собственных кроссовок. На смуглых щеках горели два ярких пятна. – Почему же еще?

– Ты не поверишь, – сухо произнес Леон, – но обычно люди с их помощью зарабатывают неплохие деньги.

– Я заработал только неприятности, – буркнул Кен.

– И то верно. А про бар ты откуда узнал?

– Друг рассказывал. Он когда-то частным сыщиком работал, говорил, там всякая публика трется.

– Верно.

– Так я могу идти? – Кен с надеждой поднял голову.

– Еще пару вопросов.

– Хорошо, задавайте.

– А ходить не мешает?

– Я думал, вы по делу… – Кен обиженно засопел.

– Не совсем, – покаялся Леон. Сворачивать столь занимательный разговор ему не хотелось. – И все же удовлетвори мое любопытство.

– Сейчас – нет, в смысле не мешает.

– А поначалу?

Кен пожал плечами.

– А в личной жизни? – продолжал расспрашивать Леон.

– А что с ней? – насторожился Кен.

– Никак не влияет?

– Не на что влиять, у меня ее нет.

– Нет? – удивился Леон. – То есть, как это нет? – если он не ошибался, именно ее подстерегали в кустах психованные товарищи Кена. – Ни девушки? Ни парня?

– Кошки у меня тоже нет, – огрызнулся тот.

«Может, потому и не подстерегли, что у него никого нет, – подумал Леон, быстро сводя  вместе два и два. – И кто бы сомневался – с такими друзьями даже тараканы сами передохнут…»

– А почему вы, собственно, интересуетесь? – спросил Кен. – Или сами собираетесь?..

– Не думаю, что когда-нибудь выпью достаточно много, – рассмеялся Леон. – Ну, хорошо, на этом все. Идем, подброшу тебя до дома.

 

 

 

– Я дома! – смахнув пот со лба, Оми вошел на кухню и приветственно кивнул Йоджи с Раном. Те сидели за столом, Йоджи задумчиво курил, от нечего делать двигая по клеткам скатерти пепельницу; Ран, сложив перед собой руки, неприязненно разглядывал стену. – У нас есть что-нибудь попить?

– Сок, минералка, спортивные напитки Кена, – принялся перечислять Йоджи. – Можешь взять, думаю, тебе он простит.

Открыв холодильник, Оми на несколько секунд подставил разгоряченное тело исходящим изнутри холодным парам, затем взял бутылку минералки, хлопнул дверцей и потянулся за стаканом.

– Как прошел твой день? – осведомился Йоджи, сбивая пепел в пепельницу.

– Хорошо, – ответил Оми, немного подумав. – Участвовал в коллоквиуме по философии…

– Молодец, – похвалил Йоджи. – А теперь спроси о том же меня.

Рука Оми замерла на полпути к стакану.

– Что-нибудь случилось?

– Много чего, – Йоджи глубокомысленно пыхнул дымом. – На розах появилась тля, в горшках от нового поставщика обнаружилось два бракованных, а Кен врезал Рану.

– Кен-кун вре… – губы Оми беззвучно зашевелились, повторяя услышанное. – Но как?!

– С душой. Вон у него теперь какой синяк. Ран, не жмись, покажи.

Буркнув что-то нечленораздельное, Ран подставил лицо свету, демонстрируя темный кровоподтек, уродующий скулу.

– Но почему? – Оми с сочувствием поглядел на Рана, потянулся было, чтобы потрогать повреждение, но передумал и убрал руку.

– Вообще-то это было справедливое возмездие, – хмыкнул Йоджи.

– Возмездие?

– Ран взвалил на него всю работу по магазину, включая твою.

– Ран-сан! Но почему?

Йоджи недобро рассмеялся:

– О. Это мое самое любимое место. Давай, – он толкнул Рана локтем, – скажи ему.

– Кен должен был устать, – пробормотал тот нехотя.

– Что? – не понял Оми.

– Кен должен был устать, – пробормотал Ран немного громче.

– Зачем?!

– Тогда бы у него не хватило сил на секс…

– Оригинально, да? – хмыкнул Йоджи. – И добро бы этот затейник ограничился только Кеном… Меня он тоже личной жизни лишил, – Йоджи красноречиво покрутил травмированной ступней.

Ран бросил на него короткий взгляд:

– Не пыли. В жизни не поверю, что ты не знаешь ни одной позы, в которой бы ступня не принимала участия.

– Ну, знаю – и не одну, – кивнул Йоджи. – Но дело-то в другом…

– А где Кен-кун сейчас? – перебил его Оми.

– Понятия не имею, – пожал плечами Йоджи. – Убрел куда-то в город.

– Давно?

– Часа три назад.

– А вдруг с ним что-то случилось? – забеспокоился Оми. – В таком состоянии он мог запросто…

– Уснуть на барной стойке, – отмахнулся Йоджи. – Вряд ли у него хватит сил на что-либо более радикальное.

– Бедный Кен-кун! – расстроился Оми. – Мы не должны были доводить его до такого состояния…

– Тихо! – перебил его не имеющий ни малейшего желания выслушивать нотации Йоджи. – Кажется, к дому подъехала машина. Может, это такси.

– Может, это Кен, – закончил его мысль Ран.

Встав из-за стола, Йоджи подошел к окну и сдвинул в сторону занавеску.

– Хм-м… это не такси, – он окинул задумчивым взглядом припаркованную возле дома белую «Тойоту». Раздался приглушенный стук – это хлопнула пассажирская дверь – и над машиной появилась знакомая темноволосая голова. – Зато определенно Кен.

– Вот как? – Ран встал из-за стола и присоединился к Йоджи в наблюдательном пункте. Оми не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как пристроиться с ними рядом.

Под внимательными взглядами товарищей Кен обошел машину и ступил на ведущую к дому мощеную дорожку.

– Никак не могу разглядеть водителя, – пожаловался Йоджи.

– И я, – пропыхтел Ран, отталкивая Оми. – У нас есть бинокль?

– В подвале, – сообщил тот, вцепившись в подоконник.

– Ну, так сбегай, – предложил Йоджи.

– А вдруг он сейчас уедет?! – заныл Оми.

– Кто-нибудь номер запомнил? Потом пробьем по базе! Там должно быть фото.

– И адрес… – произнес Ран зловеще.

– Кажется, это не понадобится… Смотрите, он выходит!

Дверь со стороны водителя действительно открылась, и владелец машины ступил на обочину.

– Ба! – удивился Йоджи. – Да это же…

– Оркотт, – практически выплюнул Ран.

 

 

Они смотрели.

Леон словно невзначай повернул голову и осторожно скосил глаза. Так и есть. Все трое стояли в окне и, сдвинув занавеску, глазели на них с Кеном.

–… спасибо огромное.

– Что? – Леон тряхнул головой и непонимающе уставился на Кена.

– Спасибо, что подвезли, – повторил тот. – Вам было совершенно необязательно…

– Ну, что ты, – отмахнулся Леон, – наша обязанность – служить обществу. Что, собственно, я и сделал.

– Тогда еще раз спасибо, – улыбнулся Кен. Улыбка у него была замечательная, теплая и открытая, и будь Леон женщиной, обязательно бы улыбнулся в ответ. Вместо этого он дернул углом рта и похлопал себя по карманам в поисках сигарет.

– Хотите зайти? – предложил вдруг Кен. – Угощу вас кофе.

– Что?! – Леон поперхнулся. Черта с два он собирается что-либо пить или есть в этом доме!

– Кофе, – повторил Кен. – В принципе, неплохой. Правда, фильтр в кофеварке немного барахлит…

– Нет, спасибо, – отказался Леон поспешно.

– Нет? – повторил Кен. – Ну, тогда…

Леон нахмурился. Сейчас Кен попрощается и уйдет. И ему не останется ничего другого, кроме как тоже развернуться и уйти. И вся эта история закончится, что, с одной стороны, хорошо, а с другой стороны – крайне плохо, потому что адская троица так и останется безнаказанной. Леон скрипнул зубами. Все эти унижения, обиды, насмешки и оскорбления – все зря!

«Черт!»

Он снова бросил быстрый взгляд на окно. Троица по-прежнему не сводила с них с Кеном внимательных глаз. 

«Словно с растлителя, который пытается совратить невинное чадо», – подумал Леон с раздражением. Внезапно в голове у него что-то щелкнуло, и он уставился на Кена совершенно новыми глазами. Губы того шевелились, но Леон не слышал ни слова.

«Главное, действовать быстро и решительно – чтобы он не успел уйти, а я – передумать».

– …до свиданья и еще раз спасибо.

– Подожди, – пробормотал торопливо Леон.

– Что-нибудь еще? – удивился Кен.

– Да, одна мелочь, – чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды, Леон поманил его пальцем. Кен доверчиво придвинулся ближе.

– Да?

Резко выбросив руку, Леон схватил его за футболку и, притянув к себе, накрыл его рот своим. Глаза у Кена стали похожими на блюдца.

– Мм-ф!

«Семь… восемь… девять… – мысленно считал Леон. – Хватит».

Отпустив Кена, он сделал быстрый шаг назад. Ошеломленный поцелуем, тот с недоумением уставился на него:

– Зачем вы это сделали?

– Прости, парень, ничего личного, – выставив руки перед собой, Леон стал отступать к машине.

Открыв дверцу, он бросил быстрый взгляд на окно. Аспид выронил сигарету в стоящий перед ним кактус, и теперь тот опасно дымился. Красноволосого буквально перекосило. Мелкий метался между товарищами и заламывал руки.

«Да!» – Леон уселся на сидение и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони. Месть определенно удалась.

 

 

– Страдая от лихорадки, я понимаю, что у меня есть тело, – перевернув бутылку виски вверх дном, Кен задумчиво наблюдал, как последние капли алкоголя стекают по стенкам и неторопливо падают в стакан. Отставив пустую бутылку в сторону, он поднял стакан и поднес его ко рту. – Когда у меня заложен нос, я понимаю, что все это время дышал[42], – выдохнув в сторону, Кен опрокинул в себя виски и зажмурился. Алкоголь огненным шаром скатился по пищеводу, из глаз брызнули непрошенные слезы. – Когда Ран не разговаривает со мной, я понимаю… что я ни хрена не понимаю.

Кончиками пальцев Кен обвел край стакана, вздохнул и опрокинул его на бок. Ран не разговаривал с ним уже несколько дней – с того самого памятного вечера, когда его забрали в департамент. Поначалу Кен принял это молчание за остаточный эффект от их ссоры и предпринимал неловкие попытки помириться – приносил Рану кофе, старался избыть его холодность нарочито бодрыми разговорами, но все было напрасно. Ран замкнулся в себе, отмалчиваясь на каждую попытку хоть как-то его расшевелить.

Кен несчастно вздохнул. Кто бы подумал, что Ран окажется таким злопамятным… Чем больше Кен размышлял над ситуацией, тем больше недоумевал. Ему казалось, что дело тут в чем-то большем, чем подбитый сгоряча глаз. Тем более что тот уже практически зажил.

Желая узнать, что же он сделал не так, Кен обратился с расспросами к Йоджи, но полученные от него советы оказались слишком расплывчатыми.

«Если ты хочешь помириться с Раном, тебе придется пойти на определенные уступки».

Кен с радостью готов был уступить, но не понимал, в чем именно, а Йоджи не слишком-то помогал. Его намеки становились настолько расплывчатыми и бессвязными, что напоминали словесное выражение пятен Роршаха, в которых каждый был волен прочитать для себя что угодно.

От Оми тоже было мало толку: в ответ на расспросы он почему-то принимался запинаться и говорить, что все поступки Рана продиктованы заботой о его, Кена, благополучии. Что было бы лестно, не являйся одним из этих поступков полный бойкот.

Кен снова вздохнул. Пирсинг, Ран – его проблемы все множились, и с ними нужно было как-то бороться. Взяв непочатую бутылку виски, он отвинтил с нее крышку и, не заботясь плеснуть выпивку в стакан, отхлебнул прямо из горлышка, после чего отыскал флаер тату-салона и поднес его к глазам. Шрифт плыл перед глазами, наотрез отказываясь складываться в слова. Устав искать решение проблемы пирсинга в одиночку, Кен наконец-то решил сдаться в руки специалистов. Это требовало немалой доли раскрепощенности, выказать которую на трезвую голову он был категорически не способен. К счастью, справиться с этим было проще простого – нужно было просто пить.

Сейчас, опустошив бутылку с небольшим, Кен чувствовал себя способным снять штаны перед кем угодно. Проверив бумажник на наличие денег, он сунул его в карман: хорошо. Теперь можно идти.

Кен направился к двери, мысленно репетируя предстоящий разговор:

«Здравствуйте, вы меня, наверное, не помните. Я клиент с пирсингом на члене. И я хотел бы его снять».

Кен кивнул: хорошо. Кратко, лаконично, понятно. Теперь главное – не забыть.

Шатаясь, он двинулся по коридору. Где-то в сознании мелькнула мысль, что лестница находится в другой стороне, и он идет не туда, но Кен решительно ее отогнал: ему надо… здесь недалеко… он точно знает. Дверь показалась через несколько шагов, до нее и вправду было недалеко. Бухнув в нее кулаком, Кен повернул ручку и, ввалившись в дверной проем, привалился к косяку.

– Здравствуйте, – сообщил он тупо. – Я – клиент с членом…

Складывавший книги Ран удивленно обернулся к нему.

– Кен?

– Я, – кивнул тот.

Ран с подозрением принюхался.

– Ты что, пьян?

– А что, заметно? – поинтересовался Кен и гордо добавил: – Да, я… да.

– Что-нибудь случилось? – осведомился Ран проницательно.

– Много всего, – Кен пожал плечами и вошел в комнату.

Лицо Рана помрачнело:

– Поссорился с любовником? – поинтересовался он безучастно.

– Нет.

– Жаль.

– Что?

– Не важно.

Кен вытянул руку перед собой и начал пристально изучал свои растопыренные пальцы.

– У меня нет любовника. Как я могу с ним поссориться?

– Нет? – Ран перестал перекладывать книги. – То есть, как это – нет? А Оркотт?

– Оркотт? – Кен недоуменно встопорщил брови. – Кто такой Оркотт?

– Высокий, блондин, служит в полиции, – напомнил Ран. – Вы еще целовались перед домом.

– Ах, этот! – вспомнил Кен.

– Да.

– Странный тип, скажу я тебе, – изрек Кен. – Сначала задержал меня за… Ну, неважно. Потом предложил подбросить до дома, от кофе отказался, зато полез целоваться. При этом сказал, что ничего личного. Думаешь, это у них служебные предписания такие? Тяжко быть полицейским…

– То есть вы не встречаетесь?

– Я и он? Нет, конечно же.

– И… у тебя действительно нет любовника?

– Думаешь, стоит завести? – спросил Кен задумчиво. – Но я не могу.

– Почему? Потому что не интересуешься мужчинами?

– Нет. То есть, да. То есть, я не гей – но дело не в этом.

Ран вскинул бровь:

– А в чем?

– Я не смогу заниматься с ним сексом.

– Естественно. Ты же не интересуешься мужчинами.

– Нет. Просто если он увидит…

– Увидит что? – поинтересовался Ран терпеливо. – Твои шрамы?

– Нет.

– А что тогда?

– Мой пирсинг.

– Твой что? – переспросил Ран недоуменно.

– Пирсинг, – буркнул Кен несчастно.

Ран обвел его растерянным взглядом.

– Но у тебя не проколоты уши… ни бровь, ни нос. Тогда где… – его осенило. – Язык?

– Нет.

– Тогда пупок?

– Нет.

– Тогда что?

Кен сказал.

– Что?!

Кен повторил.

– Ты шутишь?! – Ран во все глаза уставился на Кена. Он был все тот же – простой, обычный, хорошо знакомый – и не выглядел человеком, способным проколоть себе что-либо, кроме пальца во время  забора крови.

– Но как?! – прижимая к груди томик Чейза, Ран присел на койку. Плечи его мелко тряслись от немого хохота.

– Да я и сам, по правде говоря, не знаю. Проснулся, – Кен с трудом сглотнул, припоминая подробности. – А он… а у меня… Как будто я стриптизер… – он помотал головой. – Или того хуже…

– Снять не пытался? – поинтересовался Ран сдавленно. 

– Пытался, – сознался Кен уныло. – Но ничего не получается. В салон идти стремно – чтобы меня… там... Ну, то есть… – В комнате царил полумрак, но Ран был уверен, что Кен покраснел. – Впрочем, что мне еще остается? Вот, хватил для храбрости. Не могу же я с этим кольцом до конца своей жизни ходить. Не дай Бог кто-нибудь узна…

Кен осекся себя на полуслове и неверяще потряс головой:

– Бл-я-адь. А забыть ты об этом не можешь?

Ран покачал головой:

– Ни единого шанса.

– Ну, тогда хотя бы никому не рассказывать?

– Разве что ты купишь мне пиццу…

– Не вопрос, – кивнул Кен покладисто. – Только сначала нам нужно кое-куда заскочить.

 

 

– Хм… – Ран с сомнением покосился на выложенную алыми неоновыми трубками вывеску «Devil’sden». – Ты точно хочешь туда пойти?

– Ага, – Кен покачнулся, но, ухватившись за бортик машины, все-таки сумел восстановить равновесие. – Я больше не могу жить с осознанием того факта, что в моем члене болтается кольцо. Я постоянно его чувствую! Оно буквально сводит меня с ума.

– Судя по симптомам – это Кольцо Всевластья, – заметил авторитетно Ран.

– Очень смешно, – буркнул Кен, выбираясь из машины. – Все, я пошел.

– Может, мне пойти с тобой? – поинтересовался Ран.

– Зачем?

– Ну… подержать тебя за руку?

– Пока пирсер будет держать меня за член? – Кен гордо выпрямился. – Спасибо, не надо.

– Ну, хорошо, иди. Только смотри еще чего-нибудь себе не продырявь, – напутствовал Ран.

Кивнув, Кен направился к зданию, потянул на себя дверь и вошел внутрь.

Отстегнув ремень безопасности, Ран откинулся на сидение и, заложив за голову руки, запрокинул ее вверх. В темно-синем небе, просвечивая сквозь легкий муар облаков, сияли нанизанные на электрические кабеля звезды.

Ран глубоко и удовлетворенно вдохнул, чувствуя, как обычный, смешанный с выхлопными газами воздух, пьянит почище закиси азота[43]. У Кена пирсинг! Господи ты Боже мой! Пирсинг! На члене! И никакого парня! Ран не знал, когда в последний раз ему приходилось слышать новость лучше. У Кена – пирсинг!

– Эй, браток! – Ран повернул голову. Рядом с машиной, на тротуаре, стояли двое парней, одетых в майки и поношенные джинсы. На голове у одного красовался выбеленный хайр. Второй щеголял дредами и множественными татуировками.

– Ну? – откликнулся Ран спокойно. 

– У тебя это… закурить не найдется? – осведомился заискивающе тот, который с дредами.

Достав бумажник, Ран вытащил оттуда банкноту достоинством в пять тысяч иен и протянул ее собеседнику:

– Нате. Купите себе сигареты и зажигалку.

– Хороший день? – осведомился тот, принимая подачку.

– Отличный, – подтвердил Ран и, кивнув на прощанье, вернулся к созерцанию неба.

Долго предаваться единению с природой ему не удалось – вернулся Кен. Упал на сидение, хлопнул дверью и мрачно попросил:

– Поехали.

– Что-то ты быстро, – Ран не тронулся с места.

Кен пожал плечами:

– Так сняли или нет?

Кен вздохнул:

– Снять его можно только с членом. По крайней мере, так мне сказали.

– Сочувствую.

– Ты понимаешь, что это значит? – спросил Кен хмуро.

– Ну?

– Что моя личная жизнь кончена.

– Да ладно, не преувеличивай.

– Я не преувеличиваю, она действительно кончена! Как я теперь смогу с кем-нибудь познакомиться? Переспать?

– Ну…

– У меня кольцо в члене!

Поравнявшаяся с машиной компания девушек поглядела в их сторону, переглянулась и захихикала.

– Кен…

– Вот что бы ты подумал о человеке, зная, что у него в члене кольцо? Только честно!

Губы Рана подрагивали:

– Если ты помнишь, я знаю, что у тебя в члене кольцо, и все равно считаю тебя… э… милым.

– Душевный ты парень, Ран! – Кен от избытка чувств ткнул его кулаком в плечо. – Жаль, что мне нельзя спать с тобой.

– Кхм… – Ран откашлялся. – Поговорим об этом утром.

 

 

В жизни Хидаки Кена было много разных пробуждений. От боли в затекших мышцах, когда случалось засыпать сидя в микроавтобусе, или пронзительного пищания будильника, возвещавшего о начале нового утра. Будили Кена и коты, бурно справлявшие мартовские свадьбы на крышах. Случалось, не давал спать Йоджи, чьи партнерши по сексу громко вопили от наслаждения. На этот раз Кен снова проснулся из-за того, что ему было плохо.

С трудом продрав глаза, он уставился в плывущий потолок. Жутко хотелось пить.

Наполняя комнату прохладой, низко гудел кондиционер. За окном привычно шумела слива. Кен нахмурился: к шелесту листьев примешивался сухой шорох бумаги.

Он повернул голову. За столом, листая увесистый талмуд, сидел Ран. На носу у него красовались очки для чтения. Рядом, на столе, дымилась початая кружка кофе.

– Блядь, – Кен попытался было приподняться, не смог – и снова рухнул на подушки.

– Доброе утро, – поприветствовал Ран, опуская книгу.

– Неужели? – буркнул Кен.

– Просто поверь на слово.

– Что ты здесь делаешь?

– Наслаждаюсь зрелищем твоих мучений, – Ран поправил сползающие с переносицы очки.

– Ран!

– А что? Ты все-таки подбил мне глаз, так что я имею полное право…

– Ран, блин!

– Ну, хорошо, читаю.

– А почему здесь?

– Не хотел упустить момент, когда ты проснешься.

– Почему?

– Нам надо поговорить.

– Что, прямо сейчас? – нахмурился Кен. – А это не может подождать?

– Это и так уже ждало слишком долго.

– Как-то я не чувствую себя способным на разговоры. Мне плохо, – пожаловался Кен.

– Вижу. Кофе хочешь?

– Хочу, – сообщил Кен, немного подумав.

Встав из-за стола, Ран подал Кену свою кружку. Тот хмыкнул, но все же сделал несколько больших глотков.

– Ну, как? – осведомился Ран, возвращаясь на место.

– Немного лучше. Подожди, сейчас я оденусь, и мы сможем поговорить.

Кен принялся выпутываться из простыни.

– Прежде, чем ты начнешь разгуливать голышом по комнате, считаю нужным предупредить, что совсем недавно я видел о тебе эротический сон.

– Очень смешно, – буркнул Кен, ставя ноги на пол и наклоняясь за бельем.

– Ну, – Ран пожал плечами. – Как хочешь. Моя совесть чиста.

Кен повернул голову, собираясь выдать какую-то язвительную ремарку – и осекся. Ран не сводил с него пристальных глаз, и он вдруг с необычной ясностью ощутил свою наготу.

Кен медленно выпрямился:

– Ты ведь сейчас пошутил?

Ран отрицательно покачал головой.

– Твою мать! – Кен поспешно юркнул обратно в постель и плотно завернулся в простынь. Ран закатил глаза.

В комнате воцарилась напряженная тишина.

Первым нарушил молчание Кен:

– Ты уверен, что ничего не напутал? Может, в этом твоем сне был не я, а…

– А?

– А какая-нибудь по-настоящему плоскогрудая брюнетка?

– Увы, – уголок рта Рана дернулся вверх. – Ошибки быть не может.

– Блядь! – выразился возмущенный Кен.

– Я понимаю, тебе слегка не по себе…

– Не по себе?! Да я в ужасе! Мой лучший друг видит обо мне эротические сны! Что я там делал? Впрочем, нет! Не отвечай. Я не хочу об этом знать!

– Демонстрировал потрясающую гибкость и полное отсутствие предрассудков, – сообщил Ран, даже не пытаясь подавить улыбку.

– Блядь! Ран! Я же просил!

Ран развел руками.

– Может… может, этот сон ничего не означает? Я имею в виду, сны бывают всякие. Мне вообще однажды снилось, что я стою на воротах совершенно голый…

– Ну, в моем сне голым был не только ты.

– Ран! В любом случае мы просто его проигнорируем.

– Нет.

– Почему?

– Дело не только во сне.

– Ха?

– Ты мне нравишься.

– То есть?

– Ты меня привлекаешь.

Кен сглотнул:

– В смысле – сексуально?

–  И не только.

– И… давно?

– Уже неделю.

– Всего лишь неделю?

– Целую неделю!

– А раньше не привлекал?

– Раньше я вообще как-то о сексе не думал, – признался Ран.

– А теперь думаешь?

– Постоянно. Ты носишь слишком узкие джинсы.

– По-твоему, это я виноват?

Ран пожал плечами:

– К другим меня не влечет.

– И даже к Йоджи? – уточнил Кен с подозрением.

– Ни к кому.

– То есть, только я?..

– Только ты.

– Но почему?!

– Я думал, у тебя есть любовник.

– Но это же смешно!

– Да? А вот мне было не до смеха.

– Любовник – у меня! Да это совершенно…

– Правдоподобно, – заметил Ран. – Вспомни только, как ты стоял.

– Блядь, – погрустнел Кен. – Это все этот блядский пирсинг.

Ран пожал плечами:

– Ну, тогда я этого не знал и…

– И?

На бледных щеках Рана выступил румянец:

– Приревновал.

– Хм. – Кен пожевал губу. – Я чувствую себя странно польщенным. Продолжай.

– Поэтому я решил, что раз тебе так уже необходимо с кем-то спать, этим кем-то вполне могу быть я.

– Ну, теперь-то ты знаешь, что это не так.

– Знаю.

– Значит, мы можем просто вернуться к тому, что было.

– Нет, не можем.

– И почему же?

– Теперь мне этого мало, – Ран выжидающе уставился на Кена.

– И что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? – буркнул тот. – Кинулся тебе на шею?

– Будет уместно, если для начала ты кинешься в душ.

Кен взъерошил волосы.

– Ран, я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Ты, я, секс – это…

– Не только секс – свидания, поцелуи, парные украшения, памятные даты. Отношения, – Ран пристально смотрел на него. – Обязательства.

– А ты не мелочишься.

– Я могу многое тебе дать.

– Но и просишь не меньше!

– В этом-то вся и суть.

Кен покачал головой:

– Это слишком… вот так внезапно… я не готов… я не могу… я даже…

– Я подожду.

– Вот как? – огрызнулся Кен. – Очень щедро.

– До обеда уложишься? – ухмыльнулся Ран.

У Кена дернулся глаз.

– Ран!

– Тебе кажется, что я на тебя давлю?

– Мне не кажется, ты действительно на меня давишь!

– Это потому, что я хочу, чтобы ты поскорее сказал «да».

– Нет.

– Мы сможем снова гулять по городу, захаживать в бары, проводить вечера перед телевизором…

– Звучит хорошо.

– Еще бы.

– Но мы и раньше это делали.

– Будем делать это и впредь. Ничего не поменяется.

– Совсем ничего?

– Ну, разве что добавится секс.

– Это так уж необходимо?

– Ты еще скажешь мне спасибо.

– Не уверен.

– Я опытный и умелый любовник.

– Что-то не верится.

– Тогда начитанный и теоретически подкованный.

– И это меня тоже пугает.

– Ну, если хочешь, я могу спросить совета у Йоджи.

– Нет! Мы не будем вмешивать Йоджи в наши отношения.

– Вот видишь? Ты уже говоришь об этом как о наших отношениях!

– Ран!

– Я ведь так просто не отстану.

– Это я уже понял.

– Соглашайся.

– Нет.

– Соглашайся.

– Нет.

– Соглашайся.

– Ран!

– Это значит да?

– Это значит, что я подумаю.

– Отлично. Первая стадия – отрицания – пройдена. Наочередигнев[44].

– Блядь! Ран!

– Смотри-ка, и вправду – гнев.

– Я думаю, тебе лучше уйти.

– Но ты подумаешь?

– Я подумаю.

– Учти, отрицательного ответа я просто не услышу.

 

 

Кен опрыскал цветы из пульверизатора и критически уставился на результаты проделанной работы.

– Тебе что-то не нравится, Кен-кун? – стоящий рядом Оми отвлекся от составления икебаны и наградил его вопросительным взглядом.

– Тебе не кажется, что они выглядят немного… не знаю, уставшими?

Оми критически осмотрел букет.

– Не знаю, что тебе не нравится.

– Отличные цветы, – подтвердил Йоджи, прервав свое путешествие в кладовку. – По крайней мере, выглядят на каждую йену той цены, которую Ран за них заломил.

– Подтверждаю, – Ран рассеянно постучал карандашом по блокноту: – Впрочем, если тебе кажется, что они вянут, я могу сделать на них скидку, – он черкнул что-то на ценнике.

– Что-то уж больно ты покладистый, – хмыкнул Йоджи с подозрением.

– Одна из множества моих хороших черт, – Ран сунул блокнот в карман фартука. – Ну, как, Кен? Не надумал?

Кен закатил глаза:

– Скидка оказалась недостаточно большой.

– Кен, о чем это он? – поинтересовался любопытный Йоджи.

Тот замялся:

– Так… небольшая игра.

Ран хмыкнул, но все же промолчал.

– И кто выигрывает? – спросил Оми, завивая ленты на букете.

– Ну… – почесал Кен в затылке. – Боевая ничья.

 

 

– Обходи, обходи его! Ну! Ну! Го-о-о-ол! – Кен задрал подол футболки на голову и отчаянно застучал рукой по дивану.

– Опять футбол? – поинтересовался Ран, входя в гостиную. В руках у него была вазочка с печеньем, под мышкой был зажат яркий томик в бумажной обложке.

– Германия – Нидерланды! – Кен опустил футболку и кивнул на экран. – Матч века!

– Что значит: переключить канал мне не дадут, – вздохнув, Ран устроился рядом с ним на диване. – Крекеры будешь?

– Давай, – Кен запустил руку в вазочку и захрустел печеньем.

Раскрыв книжку на середине, Ран углубился в чтение:

– Что читаешь? – наклонив голову, Кен попытался разобрать название на обложке.

– «Нет орхидей для мисс Блэндиш».

– Что-то про цветы? Опять по работе?

– Нет, детектив. Про похищения и убийства.

– Интересно?

– Неплохо.

– Нужно будет как-нибудь одолжить. Ладно, читай, – Кен снова уставился на экран, на котором как раз закончилась очередная рекламная пауза.

– Кен.

– Что?

– Ты еще не надумал?

Кен отвернулся от экрана:

– Собственно, надумал.

– И?

– Не думаю, что смогу…

Ран покачал головой:

– Я же говорил, что не услышу отрицательного ответа.

– Но…

– Думай дальше.

 

 

Высунув от усердия кончик языка, Ран наполнил мерный стаканчик пятновыводителем, вылил его на белье, закрыл крышку стиральной машины и нажал кнопку. Машина прилежно загудела.

– Ран? – на пороге показался Кен, одетый в футболку и свободные синие джинсы.

– Что?

– Скучно, – Кен сунул руки в карманы джинсов и ссутулил плечи. – Поспарринговать не хочешь?

Ран задумался:

– Можно. Только мне надо закончить со стиркой.

– Долго еще? – Кен подошел к стеллажам и принялся копаться в сваленных в коробку вещах.

– Только начал.

– Блин, – Кен приуныл, однако найденные в недрах коробки бейсбольная перчатка и мяч слегка его приободрили. Натянув перчатку, он подбросил мяч в воздух и ловко его поймал. – И на подачу выходит Хидака Ке-эн! Тренер знает, что делает: Хидака уже несколько раз спасал команду во время кризиса. Посмотрим, как он справится на этот раз. Хидака в отличной форме! Он приветствует зрителей и становится на питчерскую горку. Возможно, нам повезет, и мы увидим один из его знаменитых крученых мячей!

– Противник Хидаки в этом поединке – бэттер Фудзимия – с нетерпением ждет подачи, – Ран охотно включился в игру.

– Хидака замахивается и… – Кен задумался, сунул руку в карман и, побренчав мелочью, выудил оттуда стойеновую монету. – Орел, решка?

– Орел, – выбрал Ран.

Кен подбросил монету, та несколько раз перевернулась в воздухе и упала ему в руку.

– Решка, – сообщил Кен. – Стра-а-а-айк! Бита проходит над мячом, и тот попадает прямо в перчатку кетчера! Фудзимия ничего не может сделать! Какой бросок, какой потрясающий бросок! Зрители ликуют!

– Однако Фудзимия не теряет надежды. Что это? Он показывает битой, в какой сектор отобьет следующий мяч!

– Какая дерзость! – заметил Кен. – Чем же закончится этот поединок? Хидака вновь замахивается и... Орел, решка?

– Орел. Я не меняю предпочтений, – сообщил Ран.

Кен подбросил монету.

– Черт, таки и вправду орел, – сообщил он несчастно секунду спустя.

– Да! – Ран в победном жесте выбросил руку вверх. – Фудзимия отбивает мяч, и тот летит на трибуны – как и было предсказано! Это хоум-ран! Очередной хоум-ран! Фудзимия не спеша оббегает площадку! Это победа! Победа-а-а и… Кен?

– М-м? – отозвался тот, запихивая перчатку обратно в коробку.

– Ты еще не надумал?

Плечи Кена напряглись:

– Я ведь уже говорил тебе, не думаю, что смогу…

– Значит, продолжай думать. Я ведь предупреждал: отрицательный ответ я просто не услышу.

 

 

Взмахнув катаной, Ран стряхнул с клинка капли крови и убрал ее в ножны. После чего огляделся по сторонам и тронул коммуникатор:

– Бомбеец.

– Абиссинец? – отозвался в наушнике далекий голос Оми.

– Я закончил.

– Отлично. Двигайся к выходу. У тебя мало времени. Здание взорвется через пять минут.

– Понял, – Ран поспешил к двери и кинулся вниз по коридору. – А Балинез и Сибиряк?

– Все в порядке. Они на подходе.

Ран замолчал, говорить было больше не о чем – к тому же стоило поберечь дыхание. Спустя несколько секунд он свернул в шедшую направо ветку коридора и через пару метров наткнулся на Кена – тот бежал, неуклюже подволакивая ногу.

– Сибиряк!

Кен энергично кивнул:

– Абиссинец.

– Все в порядке.

– В целом – да.

– Что с ногой?

– Ерунда.

– До взрыва осталось две минуты, – проинформировал бесстрастно Оми.

– Вот черт! – Кен закусил губу и, морщась от боли, кинулся к выходу.

– Сибиряк! – позвал Ран, стараясь вписать позывные товарища в ритм дыхания.

– Ну, что еще? – отозвался Кен.

– Ты… еще… не… наду… мал?

Кен сбился с шага – и грязно выругался:

– Абиссинец, блядь! Нашел время!

– И все-таки? – настаивал Ран.

– А ты и вправду не сдаешься, – выдохнул Кен.

– Не сдаюсь.

– И если я опять скажу «нет»…

– То я опять его не услышу. Так надумал?

– Нет, – буркнул Кен. – Все еще размышляю.

 

 

– Кен, ты еще не надумал?

– Нет.

 

 

– Еще не надумал?

– Нет.

 

 

– Еще не…

– Нет.

 

 

 

– Нет, я еще не надумал!

– Я ничего не говорил.

– Вот и не говори.

– Не буду.

– Вот и отлично.

– Не надумал, да?

– Ран!

 

 

– …и они решили вместе пересечь бурное море… Мм-мм… Первый сделал лодку…[45] – Кен вошел в ванную и принялся стаскивать с себя пропитанную потом майку. Утренняя пробежка затянулась, и времени на душ осталось всего ничего. Остальные наверняка уже давно сидели внизу и опустошали кофеварку. Если Кен не поторопится, ему останется только пожевать кофейную гущу.

«Может, Ран поделится своим», – понадеялся Кен – и тут же вздохнул. Злоупотреблять добротой Рана, который буквально из кожи вон лез, чтобы Кен дал ему шанс, казалось неправильным. За исключением бесконечных «Ты уже надумал?» и ненавязчивых ухаживаний, их отношения оставались дружескими и ровными, но Кен не мог не задаваться вопросом: сколько еще это будет продолжаться?

Было слишком легко представить себя в старости, опирающимся на клюку и кормящим в парке уток, и Рана, теребящего слуховой аппарат и спрашивающего скрипучим голосом:

– Ну, как, Кен? Ты еще не надумал?

Кен снова вздохнул. Может, и вправду следовало дать Рану шанс?

Комкая майку в руках, он присел на бортик ванной и глубоко задумался. До этого он как-то не рассматривал вопрос возможных отношений с Раном серьезно. Это было… слишком дико, наверное. Ран был другом. Ран был парнем! Ран был… Раном. Почти семьей. Случившаяся несколько дней назад непродолжительная ссора с Раном превратила жизнь Кена в ад. Он не хотел переживать эти ощущения снова, но не без оснований опасался, что если скажет отношениям «да», ссоры станут куда более частыми.

С другой стороны, у него будет регулярный секс. Гейский, правда. Но лучше уж гейский секс, чем никакого секса вообще.

Кен покачал головой. С этим тоже были проблемы.

Саму механику процесса он знал, но совершенно не представлял, как этим будут заниматься они сами. Он будет сверху? Ран будет сверху? Они будут меняться?

– У нас будет секс, – произнес Кен, пытаясь распробовать слова на вкус. – У нас с Раном будет секс.

Он застонал: совершенно неубедительно.

Раньше ему всегда нравились девушки. Ему и сейчас нравились девушки. Правда, ни с одной из них ему не было так легко, как с Раном, и ни одна из них не была такой красивой…

Кен просветлел: он считает Рана красивым. Уже плюс.

Ссутулив плечи, он погрузил пальцы в волосы и подергал себя за короткие пряди на затылке.

Строго говоря, в возможных отношениях с Раном не было ничего ужасного. Тот был красивым, умным, обаятельным и располагающим, приятным собеседником и понимал Кена как никто другой. Кену чертовски повезло, что такой человек захотел с ним встречаться.

Точнее, чертовски повезло бы – если бы не секс.

Кен снова вздохнул: гомофобом он не был.

«Опять же – XXІ век, – вспомнил он недавно услышанный отрывок аудио-драмы. – Мужчины лапают друг друга без зазрения совести».

Если он скажет «да», ему придется без зазрения совести лапать Рана.

Что, если они перейдут от лапанья к чему-то более серьезному, а у него не встанет? Это будет совершенно унизительно. Для них обоих – но особенно для Рана.

Снова вздохнув, Кен склонился над корзиной для грязного белья и, вместо того, чтобы бросить туда свою майку, выудил одну из футболок Рана. Та была черной – Ран любил черное – и замечательно оттеняла его волосы и глаза.

Кен зарылся лицом в мягкую ткань.

Вот он, момент истины.

От футболки слабо пахло «OldSpies» и почти неуловимо – потом. Кен сделал несколько глубоких вдохов: не противно. Ничего будоражащего, конечно, но не противно.

Отняв футболку от лица, Кен попытался вызвать в воображении образ Рана. Поглаживая черный хлопок, он представил, как стягивает эту футболку с Рана, как покрывает поцелуями его длинную шею, широкие и слишком белые плечи.

Противно по-прежнему не было.

Кен представил ответную реакцию Рана – мягкие, почти вкрадчивые поглаживания, будоражащие несмотря на свою невесомость, шаловливые пальцы, смыкающиеся вокруг его члена и ласкающие его уверенными, немного рваными движениями, язык, проникающий ему в рот и страстно касающийся его собственного языка…

Кен сглотнул и опустил взгляд на бедра: у него стояло.

– Ну что же, – он философски пожал плечами, бросил футболку Рана в корзину и, включив душ, принялся стягивать с себя штаны. – Кажется, проблем у нас и вправду не возникнет.

 

 

– Давным-давно трое друзей решили отправиться в путешествие, один был умен, второй – силен, третий – быстр[46], – бодро насвистывая, Кен вошел в кухню. – Доброе утро, Омитчи.

– Доброе утро, Кен-кун, – Оми солнечно улыбнулся и снова принялся орудовать венчиком.

– Доброе утро, Йоджи, – поприветствовал Кен, потянувшись за кофейной кружкой.

– Ну, в общем, да, неплохое, – подтвердил тот, настраивая радиоприемник на музыкальную волну.

– Доброе утро… э… Ран.

Окинув Кена доброжелательным взглядом поверх газеты, Ран улыбнулся:

– Доброе утро.

– Ах да… Совсем забыл, – Кен подошел к нему и, наклонившись, поцеловал.

Ран опустил газету.

– Значит, надумал?

– Надумал, – буркнул Кен. – Еще бы с тобой не надумаешь.

– Ч-что… что это только что было?! – Оми потрясенно ткнул венчиком куда-то в пространство между Кеном и Раном.

– Что-что… поцелуй, – произнес Йоджи. – Не заставляй меня снова читать тебе лекцию о пестиках и тычинках: я плохо разбираюсь в ботанике.

– Поцелуй?!

– Весьма посредственный, и тем не менее.

– Но… Но!.. Но!...

– И заметь, это еще доброе утро. Представь, что бы мы увидели, будь оно плохим.

 

 

_Конец_

 

[1] Здесь и дальше приводятся отрывки из 5-го трека Are you Alice? Alice the gibberish. Перевод взят на сообществе IM-Wonderland:http://www.diary.ru/~IM-ru/. Are you Alice? – аудио-драма, являющаяся проектом японского творческого объединения IM (Айм). IM – это Нимомия Аи и Като Тихоми, люди, которые способны состряпать фантасмагорию из всего, что угодно, но предпочитают делать это на материале знакомых с детства сказок. Результат они выдают в виде аудиодрам, а с недавних пор и в виде манги. Нередко к ним в качестве иллюстратора и дизайнера персонажей присоединяется художник Тагура Тору (с)"

[2] **Сэйю** – японские актёры озвучивания. Сэйю обычно озвучивают роли в аниме, видеоиграх, иностранных фильмах, а также на радио и телевидении. В Японии существует отдельная индустрия по их воспитанию и подготовке

[3] **Акасака** – один из самых престижных районов Токио. Здесь расположены первоклассные отели и рестораны для VIP-персон. Узкие улочки Акасаки пестрят барами, ресторанами и ночными клубами

[4] **Роппонги** – район Токио, самый популярный район ночной жизни в Токио среди туристов. В нем сосредоточены бесчисленные дискотеки, клубы, бары и рестораны. Молодежь в экстравагантных нарядах прогуливается по улицам или развлекается на дискотеках. Это самый многонациональный район города здесь можно встретить людей из разных уголков мира — иностранных манекенщиц, экзотических исполнителей рэгги и др. Здесь множество баров, ресторанов и ночных клубов

[5] **Кабукитё** или **Восточный Синдзюку** – это район Токио, в котором расположены бесчисленные бары, рестораны, залы игровых автоматов Пачинко, лав-отели и развлекательные заведения для обоих полов и всех сексуальных ориентаций

[6] **Соккер** (англ. soccer) – футбол

[7] **Джей-лига** или **J. League**   – профессиональная футбольная лига Японии. Состоит из двух дивизионов: J. League Дивизион 1 и J. League Дивизион 2

[8] **«Yokohama F. Marinos»** – японский футбольный клуб из города Иокогама, префектура Канагава. Клуб был основан в 1972 г. как футбольная секция компании Nissan и под именем Ниссан Моторс дважды стал чемпионом Японии. В 1991 г. клуб стал одним из основателей профессиональной футбольной Джей-лиги, а 1 апреля 1992 г. был переименован в Иокогаму Маринос. С тех пор клуб 3 раза стал чемпионом Японии и неизменно заканчивал все сезоны Джей-лиги в верхней половине турнирной таблицы первого дивизиона. Современный клуб был создан в 1999 г. путём объединения двух команд Иокогамы – Маринос и Флюгельс.

[9] **Джанки** – сленговый термин, обозначающий человека, зависимого от героина

[10] **Китайские монеты** – талисманы гармонизации пространства, потоков энергии и времени. Форма монет символизирует слияние земли и неба: круглая монета олицетворяет небо, творчество, ян, а квадратное отверстие в центре символизирует землю, материю, инь. Это соединение активизирует энергию изобилия, которая пробуждает к жизни удачу и приносит богатство

[11] **Харибда** – морское чудище из греческой мифологии, олицетворенное представление всепоглощающей морской пучины. В Одиссее Харибда – это морской водоворот, тревожимый незримой водяной богиней, которая три раза в день поглощает и столько же раз извергает морскую воду.

[12] **Эпистрофей** – второй шейный позвонок у наземных позвоночных животных и человека. Имеет зубовидный отросток, вокруг которого вращается первый шейный позвонок вместе с сочленяющимся с ним черепом

[13] **Асибори (ошибори)** – маленькое влажное полотенце, которое подается на специальной подставке в начале трапезы. Обычно его подогревают, перед тем как подать гостю

[14] **Раймонд Торнтон Чандлер** (23 июля 1888 – 26 марта 1959) – американский писатель-реалист и критик, автор детективных романов, повестей и рассказов. Один из основателей, наряду с Д. Хэмметом и Д. М. Кейном, жанра крутого детектива. Главный герой многих романов Чандлера – калифорнийский частный детектив Филип Марлоу

[15] Выдержки из «Суньцзы, Искусство войны», признанного самым известным древнекитайским трактатом, посвящённым военной стратегии и политике

[16] **Лолита** – стиль уличной моды японский девушек и молодых женщин, который основывается на образе фарфоровых кукол и повторяет отдельные особенности викторианского стиля и рококо. Более подробно см. http://www.mindon-envina.ru/library/misc/gothic-lolita.html

[17] **Сэйфуку** – школьная униформа

[18] На языке цветов (японская символика): пальма – верность, гладиолус – постоянство, заботливость, орхидея – красота, спирея – дерзкая фантазия

[19] **Дзуйхицу** – это жанр японской короткой прозы, в котором автор записывает всё, что приходит ему в голову, не задумываясь о том, насколько это литературно. Дзуйхицу может рассказывать о каком-то внезапном воспоминании, пришедшей в голову мысли, увиденной бытовой сценке

[20] В бальных и народных танцах встречаются параллельные позиции ног: II — носки обеих ног направлены вперед параллельно друг другу на расстоянии ступни

[21] **Питер Паркер** – настоящее имя Человека-паука, вымышленного персонажа, супергероя комиксов издательства Marvel Comics, созданный Стэном Ли и Стивом Дитко

[22] **Гокон** – форма свидания, когда группа одиноких мужчин встречается с группой одиноких женщин с целью завязать в дальнейшем романтические отношения.

[23] **Табаско** – бренд острых соусов, сделанных из мякоти спелых плодов перца табаско, уксуса и соли. Соус довольно острый, поэтому добавлять надо только несколько капель и обязательно попробовать блюдо, чтобы понять степень его остроты.

[24] Танка авторства Сосэй-хоси.

[25] **Эпитафия** – изречение (часто стихотворное), сочиняемое на случай чьей-либо смерти и используемое в качестве надгробной надписи. Это не та Эпитафия, что в каноне БК

[26] **Период Сёва** – время правления императора Сёва (Хирохито) – с 1926-го по 1989 г.

[27] **Оби** – пояс для кимоно, носимый женщинами и мужчинами.

[28] «Будвайзер» – торговая марка пива

[29] **Тофу** , т. н. соевый творог – пищевой продукт из соевых бобов, богатый белком. Тофу обладает нейтральным вкусом (то есть собственный вкус почти отсутствует), что является одним из преимуществ тофу и позволяет универсально использовать его в кулинарии.

[30] **Мисо** – соевая паста, используемая в традиционной японской кухне. Мисо производится путем ферментизации соевых бобов, злаков или смеси из них с помощью специального вида плесневых грибов

[31] **Гинкго двулопастный, гинко** – реликтовое растение, часто называемое живым ископаемым. Представляет собой дерево высотой до 40 метров и диаметром ствола до 4,5 м. Крона вначале пирамидальная, с возрастом разрастается

[32] По концепции древнеяпонской эзотерической космологии оммёдо северо-восточное направление было названо Кимон (демонические врата) и считалось несчастливым направлением, через который приходят злые духи

[33] **Паркур** – искусство перемещения и преодоления препятствий. Таковыми могут считаться как существующие архитектурные сооружения (перила, парапеты, стены и пр.), так и специально изготовленные конструкции (применяемые во время различных мероприятий и тренировок)

[34] Заимствовано с просторов интернета

[35] Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! It’s just fucking fuck and nothing else! – Ебать! Ебать! Ебать! Ебать – ивсе!

[36] **Конбини (комбини)** – магазин самообслуживания, в котором можно купить  п о ч т и  всё, включая о-бенто, люксовую косметику, журналы и мангу,  трусы и носочки летом, шарфы и шапки зимой. Работает вообще всегда. Обязательно есть туалет, факс, выход в интернет, возможность оплатить ЛЮБОЙ счет или заказать билеты на поезд или в Диснейлэнд, тут  же бесплатный кипяток стоит на прилавке в поттере, если вы вдруг лапшичку купили. Самые известные – 7-Eleven, Lawson, Family Mart

[37] Траляля и Труляля  – персонажи книги «Алиса в Зазеркалье» Льюиса Кэрролла и английских детских стишков.

_Раз Труляля и Траляля_

_решили вздуть друг дружку,_

_из-за того, что Траляля_

_испортил погремушку, —_

_хорошую и новую испортил погремушку._

_Но ворон, черный, будто ночь_

_на них слетел во мраке._

_Герои убежали прочь,_

_совсем забыв о драке._

_Тра-ля-ля-ля, тру-ля-ля-ля,_

_совсем забыв о драке_

[38] **Слэшер** – поджанр фильмов ужасов (иногда называемых фильмы отсчёта тел или фильмы мёртвых подростков), для которого характерно, как правило, наличие убийцы-психопата (иногда носящего маску), который преследует и графически убивает серию жертв-подростков в типично случайной неспровоцированной манере, убивая многих за один день

[39] **Кэйго** — в японском языке, стиль речи, характеризующийся использованием гоноративов; почтительная, вежливая речь.

[40] После алмаза корунды являются наиболее твердыми драгоценными камнями. Это практически вечные камни

[41] **Японская / токийская роза** – поэтичное собирательное прозвище дикторш английской секции Радио Токио времен Второй мировой войны. Дикторши получили это прозвище  от своих слушателей – американских солдат за сладкоголосые радиопередачи на фоне западной волшебной музыки

[42] Строчки из песни Supernova японской группы Bumpofchicken

[43] **Оксонитрид азота** (оксид диазота, закись азота, веселящий газ) – соединение с химической формулой N2O. Иногда называется веселящим газом из-за производимого им опьяняющего эффекта. При нормальной температуре это бесцветный негорючий газ с приятным сладковатым запахом и привкусом.

[44] Из наблюдений за реакцией больных после оглашения им смертельного диагноза Кюблер-Росс выделила пять стадий:

1\. Отрицание. Больной не может поверить, что это действительно с ним случилось.

2\. Гнев. Возмущение работой врачей, ненависть к здоровым людям.

3\. Торги. Попытка заключить сделку с судьбой. Больные загадывают, допустим, что они поправятся, если монетка упадет орлом.

4\. Депрессия. Отчаяние и ужас, потеря интереса к жизни.

5\. Принятие. «Я прожил интересную и насыщенную жизнь. Теперь я могу умереть».

[45] Строчки из песни «Sanninnoojisan» японской группы “Bump of chicken”

[46] Строчки из песни «Sanninnoojisan» японской группы “Bump of chicken”

 


End file.
